


I Want to be Free

by BaeLanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Commitment, Courage, F/F, Guilty Conscience, Holodeck Character, Lesbian Sex, Love and Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLanna/pseuds/BaeLanna
Summary: Girl meets girl, girl likes girl, girl makes love to a holographic representation of girl, but does girl get girl? Or does girl get what girl feels she deserves, an eternity of loneliness aboard a stranded Federation starship...





	1. ONE

I Want to be Free

 

ONE

 

Seven of Nine stands alone in unlit and unknown quarters.

Through the windows the slowly moving starfield before her has a hypnotic quality which makes her eyelids heavy and her breathing slow.

Her ocular implant twinkles back at the stars.

A cool hand on her waist makes her body stiffen, and her eyes flick back open, focused and ready.

The hand slides across the plum bio suit over her waist, and Seven releases her hands, which are clasped behind her back, to allow the hand access to her torso.

The hand rests on her taut stomach and Seven looks mildly down at the smaller, female figure stood in front of her.

The smaller woman's cranial ridges cast mildly sharp and eerie shadows across her pretty and professional face.

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, who stands in her sleeveless, grey, Starfleet issue tank top, and black uniform trousers, raises her chin to study Seven's unmoving, starlit face.

Seven's skyblue eyes shine through the shadows at her, and B'Elanna smiles.

"You have come to see the Captain, Seven?"

"I have."

"She would like you to see me first."

B'Elanna removes her hand from Seven's tummy and instantly missing her touch, Seven steps forward, visibly nervous but also determined.

This B'Elanna Torres is holographic.

Seven feels warmth travel through her face and down her body at the sight of the Lieutenant so close, and so real.

Seven swallows hard and feels a light pain in her fingertips and hands as she regards B'Elanna through hooded eyes - B'Elanna continues to smile but lowers her head towards her own grey tank top.

Seven's aching arms move forward to grasp the grey top, but a moment's hesitation stops her.

B'Elanna sees Sevens hesitation and looks back up at Seven with eyebrows raised.

"You're just looking for now, remember. The Captain will decide what you get to touch for yourself."

Seven remembers how she had designed this program to promote a little bit of self-control - it was too easy to enjoy a hologram all at once.

As hostile as B'Elanna had always been towards Seven, Seven had indulged in many a sexual fantasy involving the Lieutenant, and it amused Seven, in an unkind way she admits, to know how appalled the Lieutenant would be to know she had designed a holo-Torres to be used for sex.

Seven smiles and dismisses this guilt-inducing thought by bowing her head softly in the direction of the Lieutenant, assuring herself that what B'Elanna doesn't know won't hurt her.

Her eyes roll down from B'Elanna's dark eyes, to her dark, pouty lips, and onto her clearly braless chest.

Seven's body stiffens further as she resolves to keep her arms by her sides throughout whatever treats she knows are coming her way.

B'Elanna's smile fades and breathing shallows as she slides her hands under her top and across the smooth skin of her own tight stomach.

She watches Seven's alert eyes following her hands progression slowly upwards onto her warm, round breasts.

B'Elanna takes a moment to massage her silky-soft chest, to run her palms and fingers over her hard nipples under Seven's unwavering glare, noticing Seven's lips open.

With a dry mouth and a noticeably pulsating crotch, Seven watches as B'Elanna finally pushes the tank top over her head, tossing it onto the floor beside her.

Seven's eyes jump hungrily between B'Elanna's wobbling and perfectly round breasts.

Her body is consumed with a painful ache which flourishes into a feeling akin to possession as she feels the Lieutenant's arms stretch over her own, reaching for the zip at the top of her bio suit, behind her neck.

As Seven feels B'Elanna's torso press against her, B'Elanna slowly unzipping her now sweaty one-piece, she feels B'Elanna's breasts run smoothly across her own.

The hot blood coursing through Seven's hips causes them to push upwards a little and into B'Elanna's.

Seven's patient resolve crumbling quickly, she reaches up to run her hands slowly down B'Elanna's bare back, gripping B'Elanna just strongly enough to grind her hips against the Lieutenant's again.

B'Elanna takes a deep breath as she slowly pushes Seven backwards, quickly unzipping a long length of the bio suit, and Seven feels the skin of her back against the cold wall besides the sealed doors.

B'Elanna thrusts her hips against Seven's and the pair grind quietly against the wall, each reluctantly holding back a little, though gasping into each other's touch.

With eyes closed, Seven feels B'Elanna's lips drag across her neck and towards her ear.

Unable to resist a sharp whimper, and clutching B'Elanna's buttocks in each hand, Seven pulls B'Elanna into a hard grind.

The Lieutenant grunts softly into her ear, "Seven of Nine-"

Grinding now in a faster and heavier rhythm, Seven feels B'Elanna's lips move quickly down onto her neck again.

Seven drops her head back against the wall, allowing the strengthening pangs of arousement to take hold of her, increasingly aware that she is overdressed for this holodeck program.

B'Elanna softly kisses Seven's neck once, twice, and Seven's legs buckle slightly as B'Elanna peals the bio suit from over Seven's shoulders and clavicle, over her breasts, and to below her small bellybutton.

Seven breathes deeply, gazing hard into B'Elanna's fiery eyes, and not struggling against B'Elanna's strong grip on each of her arms as the Lieutenant now pins Seven's half naked figure against the wall.

The two of them stand in virtual stillness as Seven feels the cold air wash over her skin, which doesn't cool but grows warmer as B'Elanna's stands less than an inch away, transfixed by Seven's full, heaving breasts.

Semi-exposed but feeling good, better than good, Seven feels confident that she is beautiful, and hopefully desirable to others… She is not entirely convinced that her superior visual acuity is not deceiving her when she registers symptoms of arousal from others in her direction.

Particularly those symptoms emanating off the Captain each day in her direction.

Seven smiles inwardly, though a little sadly.

Pulling her eyes away from Seven's breasts and up to her enchantingly beautiful face, B'Elanna releases Seven's arms and pushes her hands into Seven's thick hair, releasing it from its clip, and spilling thick, golden hair onto her forearms.

B'Elanna quickly brings her lips across and between Seven's, their breasts finally touching and pushing in between one another as the two women slowly press their bodies against each other in amazement.

Their soft and now moist lips ravenously suck in and out, and feeling the swell of each other's breasts against their own creates a delicious heat between them.. 

Hungry and half-Klingon, B'Elanna growls into Seven's mouth and she takes Seven's full lower-lip between her teeth, biting it softly and releasing it.

In another instant, B'Elanna moves her head down and barely able to cup Seven's big, left breast in her own left hand, B'Elanna opens her hot mouth wide on top of Seven's right nipple.

Seven grunts and lets her head fall back as she takes B'Elanna's thick, deep brown hair in her hands.

She pushes her breasts further into B'Elanna's touch, whimpering as B'Elanna's left hand squeezes one breast as her tongue runs across the nipple of her other, sucking and carefully biting, as one may devour a watermelon.

B'Elanna's right hand rest softly on Seven's slightly curved back, smoothing it still so gently, and Seven feels liquid release from between her legs as her body quiver's.

Instinctively, Seven removes her left hand from B'Elanna's hair and slips it beneath the front of her bio suit.

She slides her middle fingers through her short blond hairs, across her wet vagina and up onto her pulsating clit.

Seven begins to massage it, moaning behind slightly clenched teeth as she does so.

B'Elanna, noticing Seven's hips rise and fall more persistently, pulls away from Seven's breast, and pushes Seven's left arm away.

B'Elanna pins Seven softly against the wall once again by her arms and faces her own flushed face and lipstick smudged mouth directly at Seven's.

She takes a moment to catch her breath and Seven looks shyly back at her.

B'Elanna brings Seven's left-hand between them, and regards Seven's sparkling third and fourth fingers, coated in a kind of translucent sap of Seven's very own creation.

She brings Seven's fingers up to her own mouth, which is dry and a little needy, flicking mischievous eyes up at the perfect blonde.

"May I?"

A subtle smile and a nod is Seven's response, and as she feels B'Elanna's warm mouth over her long fingers, Seven swallows a little, this being the first time she has penetrated "B'Elanna" in a long time...

As B'Elanna's agile tongue swipes around and between Seven's fingers, her petite hands helping guide Seven's fingers in and out of her now moist, round lips, Seven is reminded of what oral sex may feel like for a man, from a woman… But, what would it feel like for her?

In those short moments B'Elanna ministers to Seven's left-hand, Seven imagines that hot and strong half-Klingon tongue lapping her juices directly from their source, B'Elanna's sweet lips adding suction, and her subtle arms wrapped around Seven's bare thighs.

B'Elanna's right forearm rests on her breast as Seven's right breast grazes against B'Elanna's left one, Seven feeling B'Elanna's nipple swipe below hers.

Seven's clit pounds as she becomes wetter, her mouth drying up as B'Elanna finally removes Seven's fingers, kissing them lightly once before gently releasing Seven's hand.

The two stand with their breasts massaging.

Seven struggles against an excruciating urge to bury her face into B'Elanna's neck and breasts, wanting every inch of her radiant, mixed flesh between her lips.

B'Elanna reciprocates this feeling, but knows they are to resist… holo-Captain's orders.

B'Elanna places her arms around Seven's waist, holding the rim of Seven's bio suit between her thumbs and forefingers against Seven's lower back.

Seven inhales sharply upon feeling B'Elanna's naked torso and chest pressing hard against hers, and as B'Elanna pulls Seven's waist against her own once more, but not against the wall, B'Elanna aggressively kisses Seven's flushed neck.

Seven releases a high whimper and trembles as B'Elanna plants a series of kisses on each side of her neck, releasing her right hand from Seven's hips to pull Seven's hair back, causing Seven to push her chest upwards and place one foot behind her to hold her balance.

B'Elanna releases Seven's hair, dropping her hand back down across Seven's lusciously bare back, raking her swollen lips and teeth now across Seven's clavicle and onto her pink breasts.

Seven gasps shrilly and waves her arms back struggling to find balance, resting her forearms finally against the wall.

B'Elanna, reluctantly extracting her face from between Seven's breasts, slides one hand up Seven's back again and swiftly, if clumsily, swirls Seven around 180°.

She guides Seven a few steps across into the room and presses her pussy-first into the back of a large, dark grey, cushiony chair.

B'Elanna grabs each of the Seven's breasts, pressing her chest against Seven's back, sandwiching Seven between the chair and B'Elanna's own grinding hips.

Seven feels the chair back press into and across her wet and pulsating crotch, B'Elanna madly squeezing her breasts, and Seven becomes a little lightheaded, breathing only shallow breaths.

An achingly aroused holo-B'Elanna now ploughs her crotch into Seven's big, peachy bum, bending Seven over the chair so that Seven must stand her upper body up with her hands clutching each of the chair's arms.

Seven's golden hair swings by her ears, partially hiding her sweaty, pink face, her breasts hanging confusedly in midair.

B'Elanna bends to her knees, her fingers inside the top of Seven's bio suit trousers again, and face now level with that juicy, juicy behind.

B'Elanna smiles and inhales in anticipation as she peels the remainder of Seven's bio suit over her bum, which bare and inches away from B'Elanna's face makes B'Elanna's holo-clitoris throb.

Seven feels warm breath over her thighs and onto her bum, followed by the hard teeth and soft lips of B'Elanna's mouth against the centre of her right cheek.

B'Elanna bites down hard enough to leave the marks of both sets of her teeth surrounded by reddened skin.

Seven, pushes her crotch further into the chair, rubbing its centre over the hard, cushioned back, moaning into B'Elanna's bites, pushing her bum into B'Elanna's lips, and pushing her folds back into the chair.

B'Elanna ceases Seven's left bum cheek between her teeth, leaving another mark and Seven grunts, grazing her hips over the hard cushion which twangs her clit as she feels B'Elanna planting kisses along the folds of each bum cheek.

Seven whimpers and breathes hoarsely.

B'Elanna's nose catches the sweet musk of Seven's sweaty and so juicy folds from between the top her thighs, and in one desperate moment, B'Elanna tears the remaining bio suit from Seven's legs.

Seven assists by kicking her work heels aside as B'Elanna pulls the bio suit from each of Seven's smooth feet.

B'Elanna takes a moment to study Seven's long and powerful legs, lowering her own knees to the floor for support.

Seven quivers, teetering on the edge of what she doesn't even know as she feels both B'Elanna's hands slide up the insides of her calves, and onto her thighs.

B'Elanna, who is now back on her feet, steps back and Seven hears the Lieutenant unzip her uniform trousers.

Seven then feels B'Elanna's naked thighs and furry crotch against the left side of her bum as B'Elanna slides her right hand between the top of Seven's legs, finds Sevens swollen clit with her middle fingers, and begins to rub, hard.

Seven releases a small but clear yell and grips the chair's arms, pushing her bum into B'Elanna's right palm, desperate for B'Elanna to rub harder and faster, which she only too happily does.

Seven thinks she hears movement coming from the sleeping quarters at the far left corner of the room, but her sense of hearing diminishes as intense heat cascades from her clit and into her mid-body.

B'Elanna bares her teeth as she thrusts both third and fourth finger through Seven's screaming hot and gushing vagina.

Seven struggles not to moan too loudly, it is only a small ship after all.

B'Elanna's fingers drill in and out of Seven.

She wraps her left hand over Seven's left hip, quickly finding Seven's clit and rubbing fast and hard, locking Seven into an inescapable explosion of pleasure.

Seven growls and presses hard into B'Elanna's movement, "Yesss..."

Sudden movement on the left side of Seven's face distracts her and a second later she feels cool hands against each of her warm cheeks, gently holding her face.

Temperature rising with B'Elanna's skilful attack of her most sensitive areas, Seven strains her head upward and her watering eyes meet the wide and deeply blue ones of the holo-Captain.

The Captain, who wears an open pink, silk dressing gown, leans before Seven.

As B'Elanna's fingers and hips rock Seven into fast approaching ecstasy, a quietly gasping Seven holds the Captain's piercing gaze.

Seven's eyes travel exhaustively down to the Captain's tender mouth, which is pulled into a wry smile.

Her eyes finish upon the Captain's bare breasts, her hardened nipples point directly towards Seven's open mouth.

Seven grunts at the sight of them, knowing their proximity to her will throw her into orgasm in moments… wanting to prolong her pleasure at little longer however, she forces herself to remain alert, at least for another few seconds.

The Captain slowly traces her elegant, right index finger across Seven's hot cheek and under her chin, tilting Seven's head up and regarding Seven playfully .

The auburn-haired woman pauses, then breathes into Seven's ear, lightly brushing the cartilage with her soft lips, "B'Elanna is very good, isn't she?"

Seven finally succumbs to orgasm at hearing the Captain's rasp and the touch of her mouth… Seven's eyes roll back and she closes them, feeling B'Elanna's touch like dark magic creating an otherworldly energy between her legs.

Seven releases a short, sharp shriek.

B'Elanna, not missing a beat, lunges her fingers a few more times into Seven's vagina before whipping her glossy fingers out.  
Like  
She uses this, her stronger right hand, to vibrate over Seven's clit.

The Captain releases Seven's face from her hands, and stands up.

She steps back as Seven, arms shaking but still able to hold her head just about upright, releases a long, low moan into B'Elanna's vibrating fingers, dropping her head down and straining into the weight of her hanging breasts.

Finally, B'Elanna removes her wet, tired hands from Seven's crotch.

She moves to Seven's left side and leans down towards the panting blonde.

B'Elanna stretches her right arm over Seven's back, which is beaded in sweat, and catches Seven's right breast in her hand.

Her hand coats the breast's goose-bumped surface with a thin layer of Seven's own juices, as B'Elanna catches and covers her left breast a second later in her juice-dampened left hand.

B'Elanna squeezes the plump fruits of breasts, each so large they threaten to strain her thin fingers.

Leaning down further, she presses her right ear and cheek against Seven's swinging hair, speaking seductively into Seven's ear, "I look forward to us meeting again, Seven of Nine."

B'Elanna gently releases Seven's breasts and slides her hands onto Seven's trembling arms, guiding the taller woman back to her feet.

Her heart-rate slowing, Seven tries to breathe normally as she raises her head and reaches her full-height.

She faces the naked, athletic brunette, whom she has desired ever since her humanity began to reassert itself with a vengeance those long and eventful years ago.

B'Elanna shines a smile at Seven, whose thick, blonde hair looks like it's been shown the wrong end of an airlock, Seven's pink face and body betraying her heightened arousal.

Seven glances down at herself, smiles in some embarrassment, and quickly shakes her head back, registering her environment again and feeling the cold air between her wet legs.

She looks pleasantly back at B'Elanna, "I, too, look forward to our next meeting, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres."

B'Elanna nods curtly and the pair turn in unison towards their Captain who sits serenely on the long sofa before the starfield.

The Captain looks proudly between the two fine, female forms stood a couple of metres in front of her.

Seven remembers how neither this holo-Captain, nor holo-Torres are able to see her Borg implants, believing this subroutine will make her more appealing to them both…

The holo-Captain cocks her head slightly, red hair hanging like silk upon her silk gown, and her breasts, smaller than the two younger women's, but no less eager, wobble contentedly upon her petite frame.

The soft luminescence of the starfield makes the Captain's gown glow purist pink.

Her slightly ruffled hair falls back further as the Captain tilts her own chin up at the pair, opening her sultry mouth, wetting her lips with a quick, pink tongue.

The Captain's wide eyes sparkle through the shadows and Seven's heart skips a beat as she absorbs her Commanding officer's beauty.

Glancing to B'Elanna with a smile and then back to Seven, the Captain breathes, "Well, Seven…"

She slides herself elegantly off the sofa and glides her bare silk-clad body, save for a tiny pair of matching pink silk and lace knickers, towards a bewitched Seven.

The Captain stands a couple of feet in front of the blonde, her eyes hooded and focused upon Seven's hot, open lips.

Smiling and speaking in a low rasp which alone can arouse Seven to no end, the Captain gently takes Seven's clammy left-hand into her own smooth one, and looks directly into her bright, alert eyes.

The Captain indicates towards her dark, sleeping quarters with a flick of her eyes, "Will you join me?"

Seven answers with a breathy, monosyllabic affirmation and the Captain looks once more at Seven's pink lips.

Seven timidly runs her tongue between both lips, leaving each glistening and ready, and the Captain gazes desirously back up at her before swiftly turning to her right towards a patiently poised B'Elanna.

B'Elanna grins at them both and is about to turn around when the Captain steps towards her and places her right hand onto B'Elanna's waist, stretching away from but not letting go of Seven's hand.

The Captain leans into B'Elanna and presses her lips into the Lieutenant's, kissing her deeply.

Seven, unperturbed, waits expectantly as the Captain's lips hold onto B'Elanna's a moment longer, before releasing them.

The Captain takes her hand off B'Elanna's waist and the Lieutenant turns her warm eyes away and towards Seven.

She places her right hand on the younger woman's cheek, and draws her into their own deep and sweet parting kiss.

Seven closes her eyes and closes her grip on the Captain's hand with a small squeeze as she lustfully explores B'Elanna's soft flesh a little further, sliding her tongue on top of the Lieutenant's and sucking before sliding her lips away.

B'Elanna grins again at Seven, then smiles at the Captain before disappearing into the shadows.

Seven turns towards the Captain who pouts in mock jealousy.

Seven smiles and fixes the Captain with a hungry stare; at this point, she has eyes only for the Captain.

With just their left fingers linked, the Captain bites her lower-lip subtly and leads Seven towards her darkened sleeping quarters.

Once inside the chamber, Seven registers nothing except the large, duvet-less bed, with its smooth, uncrumpled, grey sheet and it's lonely but plush grey pillows, one at the head… and one in the middle.

The Captain releases Seven's fingers, and turning her back to Seven, walks towards the left side of the bed.

Curling her back slightly she pulls her shoulders back and allows her pink silk gown to drop to the floor.

A pale, svelte and so delicately contoured figure of a woman's back appears before the shallow breathing former Borg.

The shadows cast across the Captain's skin, which overlap the soft glow of the starfield, make it shimmer like silk itself.

The Captain's pink silk and lace clad ass, tight and perfect, almost draws Seven's eyes out of her head.

The Captain stops, turns back towards Seven and without moving her eyes from Seven's flushed cheeks, she bends down and perches herself at the head of the bed.

She crosses her legs, which are slim all the way up, revealing the curve of her toned gluteals which press invitingly against her lingerie, warming the cool sheet beneath them.

Keeping her back perfectly straight, the Captain softly tilts her head sidewards to stare innocent and sweetly at Seven.

The Captain's nipples cast shadows across her breasts as her thick hair falls from her shoulders and sweeps across the top of her back.

Seven, appearing to doubt herself, hesitates in the darkness before slowly approaching the Captain.

Timidly perching next of the Captain, Seven fumbles slightly with her hands, not knowing whether to rest them on her thighs, or by her sides on the cool sheet. 

She keeps her head down, finally resting her hands, one on top of the other, on her knees.

The Captain unclasps her hands from her folded leg, and rests her left hand on top of Seven's.

Seven looks sadly up at the holographic Captain who looks kindly back at her.

"Have you told the the other me how you feel?"

Seven drops her head back down.

"I… I held and kissed you… in Cargo Bay 2."

The Captain's eyes and mouth smile as she uncrosses her legs and shuffles closer to Seven.

She removes her left hand from her slender thigh and slides it across Seven's waist and down onto the side of Seven's left thigh.

The Captain curls her left fingertips with their short, manicured nails, into Seven's soft flesh, tickling her gently.

Seven closes her eyes and squirms, not uncomfortably, as the Captain leans in to nuzzle her neck, kissing it once, and pulling back to address Seven again.

She speaks in a low, near whisper.

"And I, no doubt, looked like a frightened rabbit… But I held your kiss, didn't I? I bet I even kissed you back."

Seven shows a small smile, "You hesitated, but you kissed me back. I thought I felt passion in your kiss, but then you drew back, afraid."

Seven lowers her head again but the Captain catches it in her right hand, pressing her knee into Seven's right thigh.

Seizing tickling but still resting her left hand against Seven skin, the Captain holds Seven's cheek in a soft but firm grip.

The Captain stares seriously into Seven's worried features and speaks in a kind but authoritative voice, "If I held your kiss, and even kissed you back, it means I want to be with you. Just give me some more time, okay?"

Seven looks doubtful but the Captain's firm gaze, which can be inspiring or infuriating depending on what kind of day they're all having, encourages Seven, whose wrought features soften.

The Captain then releases the younger woman and quietly stands and steps directly in front of Seven, standing less than an inch away from Seven, and the bed.

Seven opens her legs, palms resting on each thigh, and watches the Captain's breasts, which hang above her head, come closer towards her.

The Captain stands between Seven's thighs, which now ache with desire from her clit to her knees.

Seven watches the Captain's breasts wobble, imagining running her hot folds across each hard, pink nipple, and imagining each nipple sliding up her vagina and into and around her clit… maddeningly slowly and never-ending.

Seven releases some juice into the grey sheet.

Seven then finally looks up at the Captain's bare and almost ghostly shoulders, and into her delicate, Irish-American face.

The Captain reaches and entangles her fingers into Seven's lusciously thick, golden hair, bringing her breasts into contact with Seven's face.

Moving the younger woman's head gently into and across her soft chest, Seven's skin burns under the massage as she groans into the Captain's touch.

Seven's hands glide up the front of the Captain's thighs as Seven opens her lips to allow the swell of the Captain's breasts to glide in between them, softly nipping one hard nipple, sweeping her cheeks to the next breast, and nipping the other.

Enjoying the heightened sensation as much as Seven, with closed eyes and slowly loosening her grip on Seven's hair, the Captain rasps, "Your holodeck time finishes in less than 10 minutes… I'd like us to cut straight to the chase…"

Seven pulls back from the Captain's chest, resting her fingertips on the Captain's midriff, as the Captain releases her slim fingers from her blonde hair.

Sevens eyes move eagerly to the intricately detailed pink silk and lace material covering the Captain's crotch and she slides her index fingers down, hooking her fingertips below the hem which presses against the Captain's hips.

The Captain places her now warmer hands gently on top of Seven's.

Seven looks up and sees the Captain biting her lower-lip.

Exhaling slowly, the Captain presses her hands into Sevens index fingers, and Seven moves her eyes back down and, if a little unceremoniously, tugs the lingerie free from her Captain's thighs.

As the Captain steps out of her knickers, Seven inhales her sweet, holographic musk, her mouth dry and chest pounding.

She stays perfectly still as the Captain steps back.

"You have a pillow for your head, and one for your bum, if you like. I'd like you on at least one of them now, Seven."

"Yes, Captain."

Limbs weak with blood-loss, that blood now redirected to and coursing around her crotch and midsection in a tsunami of need, Seven clambers backwards onto the bed sheet in a less than elegant fashion.

Seven brings her knees up to her chest, closing her legs, middle pillow pressed between her feet and her bum.

For a brief moment she wonders why she programmed the strategically placed pillows, her holodeck time is limited to minutes, not hours.

Seven's arms supporting her sides as she unblinkingly watches the older woman climb gracefully onto the mattress after her.

The Captain folds and rests her legs and thighs wide open before Seven, small but shapely bum levitating an inch above her feet, the Captain ready to pounce.

The Captain's expression drops and her breathing quickens as she places her hands on top of Seven's closed knees.

Seven regards her through hooded eyes and opening her mouth slightly, runs her tongue quickly across her now moistened, pink upper-lip and smiles.

Seven drops her head back a little and inhales as the Captain drops her hands between Seven's legs.

She slides her hands down Seven's thighs, just short of her crotch, and gently pushes the young, blonde's legs wide open.

Seven feels her wet vagina open as her clit beats right into the seat of her spine and up through her stomach, making her breath pitch.

The two regard each other through lust-filled eyes and rising heat.

The Captain runs the palms of her hands and her fingertips smoothly up and down Seven's bare inner-thighs and Seven grits her teeth.

The Captain moves her hands up onto Seven's stomach, resting them each softly on top of Seven's heaving breasts.

She manoeuvres her own, agile legs to straddle Seven, her auburn-feathered crotch, wet with holo-juice, hanging above Seven's damp, blonde one.

Seven begins to moan lightly but unrelentingly as the Captain grinds her short, red hair into Seven's short blondes.

She slides her hands up to massage Seven's breasts, continuing to work into Seven's crotch.

Seven's legs shudder and her moaning becomes higher pitched as her body heats up and her arms and hands ache to hold the Captain again, but flail weakly by her sides instead.

Feeling Seven's heat increasing her own, she releases Seven's breasts and slowly bends her elbows, dropping her body against Seven's and resting her hands next to Seven's wavy hair on top of the pillow.

The Captain's lips are and inch away from the younger woman's, and her small, pointed breasts now caress Seven's fuller, loosely swaying ones.

The Captain grinds her body and breasts into Seven.

Gasping delightedly into the movement, Seven wraps her arms around the top of the Captain's back and holds onto her shoulders, moaning stronger into the older woman's searing hot touch.

The Captain seizes Seven's lips with her own and kisses Seven ferociously, tongue entering Seven's hot mouth and lips curling around Seven's larger ones, sucking and releasing, sucking and releasing and thrusting her crotch into the blonde's.

Seven returns the kiss with vigour which quickly diminishes as excruciating arousal, and lack of oxygen, make Seven snap her mouth away as she gasps for air.

The flushed, swollen-lipped Captain carefully moves her ministrations onto Seven's beautiful neck as the younger woman continues to catch her breath.

Still grinding her hips into the Captain, Seven slides her hands up into the Captains thick hair.

The Captain's breasts, sticky with sweat, drag over Seven's skin and their lips lock together again.

Their tongues meet and Seven explores the Captain's hot mouth deeply, sucking on the Captain's tongue and lips, desperate to have all of her in her mouth at once.

Heart about ready to beat out of her chest and body throbbing, Seven knows what she wants.

She speaks with a hoarse voice, "Captain…"

The Captain's pink face gazes at her, eyes darting around Seven's features to take them all in at close range.

Seven licks her top-lip back and forth then bites her lower-lip, glancing down towards the Captain's body and back up, appetite not yet quenched.

"I want… I want to…"

The Captain smiles in understanding, both of their focuses having shifted but their bodies still moving rhythmically as one.

"You will very shortly run out of holodeck time-"

Eyes firm and hands sliding down the Captain's back to pull the Captain's breasts further into her own, Seven gasps out her reply, "I want you now… I can't have you later..."

The holographic Captain smiles with a tinge of sympathy.

After a short moment she grins, arousal rising and pulling her body up, the Captain slowly shuffles her legs up past Seven's chest, resting them parallel to Seven's ears.

The Captain slowly slides her smooth-skinned hands over her hips, and up onto each of her breasts.

She squeezes them softly before sliding her hands back down and onto her thighs.

The Captain shakes her bum above Seven's face in a tease, body a rose-petal pink with heat and her breasts swinging.

Seven reaches both of her hands up to rest on the Captain's bouncing breasts, and squeezes them firmly and excitedly.

The Borg implant which remains spidered across her left hand shining in the starlight as Seven takes a moment to cup and massage her Captain's perfect breasts for the first time, holographic or not, each fitting snugly in Seven's hands.

The Captain gasps lightly and her hands move on top of Seven's, coaxing them into a few more moments massage.

Seven's lips dry up quickly in anticipation of their next meal and she wets them with a flash of her tongue.

The Captain's mouth drops open and she closes her eyes as Seven pulls her hands away from her breasts and down and across her stomach, guiding the Captain's body down towards her own silently gasping mouth.  
Catching the Captain's musk so close and feeling the heat emanating from the fast-approaching, auburn crotch, time slows for Seven as she admires the Captain's red hair and wetness which glistens in the shadows… She closes her eyes.

Prickly, hot lips plant themselves onto Seven's soft, cushiony ones.

Seven shivvers.

She shoots her tongue over the Captain's dribbling vagina, and the Captain moans from a wide, open mouth.

Seven's tongue finds the base of the Captain's clit, and Seven's juice-covered lips close around it and suck.

Seven's clit pounds as the Captain groans and sways her crotch into Seven's hot mouth, the younger woman sliding her hands up onto her Captain's slowly moving waist.

Seven's tongue slowly slides back down the Captain's salty, sensitive skin and around her vagina, sliding back up to her clit and continuing this sweet cycle.

The Captain pants and grasps the low window sill with her left hand for support.

She smooths her right hand across Seven's thick hair and onto her bare shoulder, slowly increasing her rhythm into Seven's mouth, feeling Seven's sharp nose brush the top of her clit.

The Captain's holo-juice trickles slowly down Seven's tongue.

The juice coats Seven's mouth in salty sweetness and Seven's lips clamp down upon those of the Captain's as her tongue works faster over and around the Captain's clit.

She sweeps her tongue down to the Captain's weeping vagina and back up, Seven's hands anchoring the Captain's hips down hard.

The Captain's moans grow louder at Seven's relentless feeding of her juice and Seven releases her right hand, sliding it up to massage first the left, and then the Captain's right breast.

The Captain releases the windowsill.

Her head drops backwards, her red hair sweeping across her shoulders as she pants through an open, hungry mouth, her hips working harder into Seven.

Grappling backwards with her left hand, and releasing Seven's shoulder with her right to do likewise, the Captain hooks her elbows across the front of Seven's opened, bent knees.

The new angle slides her crotch further forward and Seven doesn't hesitate before slipping her strong tongue straight into the Captain's hot, wet slit.

The Captain inhales sharply and her teeth clench, her soft lips pouting with need into the musky air as Seven presses her full lips hard into the Captain's folds.

Seven stretches her tongue to its full length inside the Captain, tasting and caressing the Captain's inner muscles, which encase Seven's tongue in a deep, quivering cave.

The Captain half-splutters Seven's name through her dry throat, the sudden doubling of intense feeling making her quake as Seven gobbles her up with delicious intensity.

Her thighs sting from the maintained position, the pain heightening the sensation of Seven's exploration.

The Captain begins to press her folds into Seven's lips in a circular movement.

Seven's own clit thumping fast and hard, her breathing shallow through her ravenous mouth and juice-covered nose, she softly tracks her her upper teeth over the Captain's clit.

Seven extracts her hot tongue from the Captain's tight channel and drags it back and forth across the older woman's small, sensitive bud.

She pumps her swollen lips in and out of the Captain, slapping her oral muscle hungrily into the swollen clit.

The Captain whimpers as with the last strokes of energy she can muster, she resumes pressing her folds up and down Seven's lips and tongue, whipping her pelvis in and out of Sevens mouth, sweat gathering on her brow sticking clumps of hair across her face.

Seven closes her moist lips around the Captain's clit and sucks… and sucks.

The Captain's face glows with passion, her flushed neck straining as her pink face falls further backwards, red hair washing her pale back with colour as she releases a long, high groan through a dry and tender mouth.

She continues to rock slowly into Seven's mouth as Seven's tongue slurps up all the juice it can, slipping in between each fold, cleaning up and polishing the Captain to a shine. 

She then works her lips to press hard kisses into the Captain's folds, worshipping even this holographic Captain's most delicious attribute.

Breathing slower but enjoying Seven's relentless kisses and cheeky slurps, the Captain breathes "My love, you are late for your next duty shift."

Seven closes her eyes and slowly stops the working of her mouth and tongue, gently releasing the Captain's hips.

The Captain regards her, Seven says nothing and the Captain dismounts.

She sits on Seven's left, back against the head of the bed, and legs folded to her left side, wet pussy aching with satisfaction between her slim legs.

Seven remains lying down, her knees still bent and legs wide open revealing a tiny puddle her own juice has made through the bedsheet.

Sevens lips, along with her whole lower face, is coated with juice that glitters through the darkness.

Seven's lips are still parted and her breathing remains short and shallow.

Tongue rolling over her upper-lip and a low, quiet moan escaping from her teeth, Seven pulls her right hand to her mouth.

Seven thoughtfully inserts her slim fingers through her lips, gently sweeping them in the moisture her mouth has collected, and removes them.

The Captain watches as Seven grasps her left breast in her left hand, running her hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and slides her damp, right third and fourth fingers between her wet folds.

She then slides her fingers from her slippery vagina and onto her pulsating clitoris.

Seven inhales sharply, moaning softly, as she massages the Captain's juice into her own, masturbating vigourously.

The Captain climbs back over Seven, making Seven open her eyes and remove her hands, repositioning herself to accommodate the Captain.

She studies Seven's sticky, pink and utterly beautiful face, and whispers sweetly to her, "Honey, allow me…".

The Captain leans down, sinks her fingers into Seven's messy hair, and seizes Seven's beautiful lower-lip between her teeth, pulling it gently, eliciting a grunt from Seven.

The Captain closes her teeth on Seven's lip harder, pinching into her flesh before releasing it and kissing her deeply, tasting her own juices on Seven's tongue.

Seven, desperate to resume masturbating, brings her left hand up onto the Captain's mid-back, clawing her right one back down onto her crotch.

The Captain pulls away from Seven's mouth and blocks the progress of Seven's right hand by pushing her left elbow against Seven's.

Seven looks up at her, downtrodden.

The Captain tilts Seven's head backwards with her left hand, which its still tangled in Seven's golden hair.

Her right hand and forearm gripping the mattress for support, pale fingertips digging into the pale sheet, the Captain proceeds to leave a trail of hot kisses straight down the middle of Seven's neck.

Seven whimpers beneath the Captain's touch and her kisses trail onto the younger woman's pink breasts.

Her teeth nip Seven's left nipple, her soft lips sucking and caressing it before arriving at Seven's right nipple, which she runs between her upper and lower teeth.

Seven growls hungrily and beats her hips into the Captain's hanging breasts, each hard nipple grazing Seven's thighs and sending sparks flying across Seven's body, her hips collapsing back into the bed.

The Captain then moves down onto Seven's tight and perfect stomach, her trail of kisses passing over the blonde's belly button and into her pubis.

Seven bites back a wail at now feeling the Captain's lips press into and glide through her blonde pubes, coming to rest their soft skin on Seven's swollen clit.

Seven's aching arms thrust her hands into the Captain's red hair, and she entangles her fingers into the warm depths of it.

She feels the Captain suck her clit with those perfectly tender lips, which have hypnotised Seven for so long, and Seven moans with disbelieving pleasure.

Feeling the centre of the Captain's tongue thumping into her clit, she presses the Captain's head inwards and pushes her own hips up.

The Captain's hands move up and down the sides of Seven's torso, feeling the younger woman tremble under her touch as her own skin burns with longing, her mouth tasting and engulfing perfection itself.

Sliding her tongue down into Seven's heaving and hot vagina, she pushes her tongue up, and up, and Seven clutches her auburn head, rocking into her touch and releasing a unrestrained shout.

The Captain's hot tongue inside Seven's channel whips into its muscular walls and Seven loses herself in feeling, registering nothing but impossible pleasure, and happiness.

Suppressing a giggle at the knowledge a passing crewman had to have heard Seven's cry of pleasure from the other side of the holodeck doors, the holo-Captain calmly slides her tongue back out and locks her perfect mouth once again over the younger woman's long-suffering clit.

Seven's orgasm comes in a torrent of hectic waves which make her voluptuous frame convulse across the creased sheet.

She groans loudly as every nerve ending ignites in passion.

Somewhere in the vagueness of ecstasy, Seven notes her desire to make love to the Captain she cares for so deeply has at last, if only partially, been met by the ministrations of this extraordinary, holographic Janeway.

This perfect holo-Captain she accepts as as real as her friend, the Doctor.

Seven pulls the Captain's head further into her groin once more, trembling against it as the Captain's tongue rakes up juice, her lips hotly kissing Seven's sensitive skin with matching vigour to the adoration she received only minutes earlier from the younger woman.

Painfully soft lips press around Seven's clit as the Captain's unrelenting tongue explores every crease of her folds.

The Captain's teeth gently twang Seven's clit and Seven's body jerks, sweaty and spent.

Very slowly, the Captain begins to slide her strong tongue back up Seven's heaving vagina, Seven groaning softly and curling her back, her legs pushing her juicy skin into the Captain's touch as the Captain closes her lips around Seven's opening, sucking, kissing, and finally releasing her.

The computer chirps, apparently Seven has not heard Commander Chakotay attempting to contact her via com link… Seven's combadge lies in the heap that is her discarded bio suit on the holographic Captain's quarters' floor.

The computer's female voice speaks, "Crewman Seven of Nine, Commander Chakotay requests your immediate presence in the Astrometrics laboratory. This holodeck program will terminate in two minutes."

The Captain pulls away, face wet with Seven's juice, but with a look of concern for the exhausted Astrometrics officer.

Seven quivers with the ripples of orgasm which continue to rock her core… But the holographic Captain notes that, actually, Seven's unresponsiveness betrays feelings deeper than a simple reluctance to return to her post.

Remounting and repositioning the angel between her legs, hands resting on her own thighs and looking straight into Seven's slowly opening, turquoise blue eyes, the Captain speaks quietly and kindly.

"Seven of Nine…"

Seven, her breathing slowly returning to normal, props herself up on her elbows and looks unhappily up at the perfect form of her Captain.

"Seven, don't you want to return to your post?"

Seven's eyes travel over the delicate features of the Captain's face, they rest on the lips she desires so.

She speaks quietly, and solemnly.

"What I want is… a life… which is more than just… duty."

 

\---

 

Seven of Nine, Personal Log, Star Date 52619.3:

I am aware that my private life is my own and therefore I am not obliged to share it as part of my personal log.

I'm aware that even if my private life is affecting my work as a member of this ship's crew, I may simply indicate this problem and give no further details, swearing to myself as much as to Starfleet Command that I will immediately rectify such an error.

But I am not a Starfleet officer, neither do I believe the USS Voyager remains a Starfleet vessel; this ship is alone, and Captain Janeway knows that truth better than anyone.

It is her tenacity, or perhaps, her stubbornness, which has ensured the safety of at least most of her crew's lives throughout this past six years in the Delta quadrant.

But I believe her crew to be as lonely and disillusioned as she is.

I know this because, like all the other senior officers, staff meetings have become increasingly tainted with sadness as the Captain reminds herself more than any of us of our continuing mission, to return to the Alpha quadrant, and Earth.

The colour is leaving the Captain's face, and no amount of engineering marvels from Lieutenant Torres, witticisms from Ensign Kim or Lieutenant Paris, or love masquerading as detached and professional encouragement from Commanders Tuvok and Chakotay, or even Mr Neelix, will restore it.

Last night the Captain returned with me to Cargo Bay 2, after my duty shift had ended.

I had spent most of that shift alone with her in the Astrometrics lab, where she attended a terminal completing calculations any crewman science officer could easily complete.

We engaged in conversation only a small amount.

Commander Chakotay had the bridge she told me, and when the Ensign who was to relieve me entered, the Captain exchanged nervous pleasantries with her before insisting on accompanying me back to my regeneration chamber.

"I just need a quiet word", she told me.

"We've been alone together all day, Captain" I replied.

We entered the Cargo Bay and the Captain's pace slowed, I however continued on to readjust the regeneration chamber interface, and I heard the Captain's footsteps come slowly behind me.

I didn't need an ocular implant to see that she was sweating and she kept looking from my lips to my eyes, and back down to my lips.

Having witnessed variations of this behaviour for the past 18 months, and I myself reciprocating these sexual feelings, the two of us being equally guilty of cowardice, or perhaps suffocating propriety, I caught her eye and fixed my own into her gaze.

She looked away, hesitantly, and then back at me, pupils fully dilated, though perhaps the darkness of the Cargo Bay was responsible for this.

Witnessing her arousal and uninterested in avoiding our feelings any longer, I stepped forward and slid my hands on to her waist. 

She slowly looked up at me and I moved my face towards hers, stopping my lips a centimetre from hers.

Her body shook into my touch, but she did not step back.

Neither of us said anything and after another moment, I brought my lips to hers.

I kissed her, she did not kiss me back.

I was about to stop when she reached her hands to my face, held my cheeks… and kissed me.

She then kissed me again, and again… and then released me, I released her waist and she stumbled back, a look of horror in her face, and shame.

Eyes glistening, she said nothing, but only turned and walked briskly towards the closed doors.

Satisfied that our relationship had at least made progress, I turned away from her and stepped into my regeneration chamber.

The Captain then stopped suddenly, hesitated, turned around and began to walk timidly back towards me.

"Wait… Seven, please understand…"

I stood still in my chamber and looked at her.

"I am aware of your affections, Captain. I will tell nobody of what has happened here. I hope you will arrange a time for us to meet again."

And with that, I shut my eyes and let my regeneration cycle begin.

I have chosen to document this event because I have come to realise that I am not the only individual on this ship to whom the delicacies and challenges of being human are still causing some small amount of anguish.

The Captain is so absorbed in her duty, the definition of which only she knows, that matters pertaining to her heart appear as unwelcome as Klingons in the galley.

Did Starfleet do this to her?

I understand there is no precedent in Starfleet history regarding what constitutes an "appropriate relationship" between a Captain and a member of his or her crew upon a starship which is stranded tens of thousands of light years from its home planet.

I repeat, I am not a member of Starfleet, but the Captain is still ashamed to be attracted to me, knowing my superior visual acuity has made me aware of her feelings.

Maybe it is because I am a woman? Maybe the thought of a same-sex relationship never occurred to her, or even embarrasses her.

Or perhaps I should consider her reluctance to engage in a relationship as a compliment.

I know she sees me as equal to any other member of her crew, so perhaps her coolness is simply due to my being her subordinate, just like everybody else.

I believe the Captain's guilt to be deeper than a simple wish to 'be professional', however.

If I hadn't promised her that I would tell no one of what happened between us in Cargo Bay 2, I would consider asking Mr Tuvok for advice.

He has known her the longest of all Voyager's crew members and, as a Vulcan, he is sure to give me an objective answer, and propose a logical solution.

For the record, I do not consider myself to have broken my promise to the Captain by relating our first intimate dealings in this log entry - I will write what I wish, I am human after all, I need to "vent" once in a while, I believe Lieutenant Paris calls it.

In the time I now reluctantly spend worrying the Captain is now further out of reach, that I have scared her off with my forward behaviour, I refuse to let another second be wasted on fear or propriety.

I am in love with Captain Kathryn Janeway, and she may be in love with me, and I want this on record as I continue serving on a ship where my life and the lives of my colleagues are in jeopardy constantly.

Starfleet can use my mind, but my heart is my own, and it is my intention to communicate to the Captain that maybe she should consider the same true of herself.

Also, I think it appropriate to share, I may be developing a holo-addiction.

My newfound humanity has endowed me with a great deal of sexual energy, and I am unsatisfied by masturbation.

Are you blushing, Admiral Paris?

Thank you, Starfleet, for Voyagers' generously sized holodeck's and impressive holo-technology.

… Holo-Janeway and I are free to love, and free to be.

I only wish Captain Janeway could be free as well.

End of entry.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain realises some pleasures are worth risking rank and respectability for…

I Want to be Free

TWO

 

Sunlight spills through an inch wide gap between two broad, pale curtains, and into a large, tidy bedroom.

Slim, matte black metal shelves line the lightly-coloured innermost wall, framing a closed, oak wood door, and continue into the shadowy, far corner of the room, where they hang above two computer terminals.

Clumsily-laid piles of PADDs, mixed with weird and weirder naturally occurring and engineered souvenirs, gathered from Earth and other worlds, along with a few ancient wonders such as centuries-old books and one, grey, 21st-century scientific calculator, sit contentedly on the shelves.

A relatively small, matching oak wood wardrobe, with intricately designed flourishes and an oval shaped mirror covering most the length and width of the door is slotted in the corner between the two walls of shelves.

A large, black leather office chair stands on its wheels between the computer terminals and the wardrobe, facing the rest of the room.

Sunlight falls invisibly on its surface as brightly illuminated dust motes float softly around a neatly folded, deep red tipped Starfleet command uniform, which sits alone on the chair.

The uniform is anonymous, except for its obvious small size… and the four metallic pips which glitter, reflecting four stars onto the ceiling.

A small pair of black, heeled shoes, complete with plain black socks, lie next to the chair's wheels, atop the oak wood floor.

A large, handcrafted rug, worn but still displaying a vast array of colours, with material mostly intact, lies across the centre of the room, leaving a frame of about a foot and a half of wooden floor visible.

A silk, light peach-coloured dressing gown is slumped like a fallen angel across a third of the length of the rug, more than a metre from the door, it's thin belt touching the modestly designed, queen sized, oak wood bed frame.

Movement from the bed sends a small gust of dust motes cascading into the centre of the room, semi-illuminated and excited.

After a moment's silence, part of a duvet flops over the bed frame, and rests on the half of the rug closest to the curtains.

A young woman's voice speaks softly, "Good morning, Captain."

Janeway, nude and make-up-less, with hair neatly combed, sits splay-legged across an off-white sheet, slim legs folded under slim thighs, body fit and chiselled, posture eager...

Her open legs face the closed-legged form of another, her open vagina panting with want for the Individual who joins her in this holographic recreation of her bedroom in Bloomington, Indiana.

The Individual in question is holographic, has her arms and hands clasped around her legs, and in Janeway's eyes, is a near-perfect representation of the flesh and blood, and Borg-tech endowed, 'real-life' other.

Janeway softly bounces her bum into the mattress, her mouth is dry and her heart pounds as she feels like a shuttle waiting to go into warp but held static and rumbling in space, suspended for what feels like an eternity.

She is horny, and has been now for longer than she cares to remember, or even dares to.

Hands and arms which ache with tempered adrenaline stand on the sheet before her, her lightly-freckled breasts move forward as her body sways upon the sturdy mattress springs.

Warm, pink, pointed nipples contrast with her pale skin, a constellation of freckles pinned across every contour, every smooth muscle.

The Individual studies Janeway's naked face, void of lipstick, mascara, foundation…

Janeway's pale, pink lips pucker over white teeth and a quietly gasping throat, freckles decorate a perfect and unobtrusive nose, scattering onto high and sharp cheekbones.

Widely set dark blue eyes, encased in long, curled auburn lashes, and suspended underneath elegant, auburn brows, are fixed, transfixed, upon those of the Individual.

Deep, thick, auburn hair shrouds the Captain's pale and beautiful face, the slightest hint of a flush pinkening her cheeks.

Janeway gazes upon the owner of the peach, fallen angel, silk dressing gown.

With bare and creamy skin glowing a light peach in the bedroom's morning illumination, thick, wavy, gloriously blonde hair which frames a face displaying skyblue, diamond eyes, a defiantly pointed nose, and lips deep pink, full and exquisite, Janeway thinks she is sat before Goddess herself.

This is the goddess of science, nature… holo-Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One, Janeway confirms warmly to herself.

She is perfection, and Janeway will tell her this, one day.

And before this kind of goddess, Janeway is nothing, just an easily damaged, female humanoid, pushing 50, and lonelier than a star in a black night sky.

She is responsible for stranding her entire crew an impossible distance from home, responsible for the deaths of many of those crewmembers, responsible for the anguish her remaining crew members suffer, along with the anguish their family and friends suffer back home.

She is responsible for the deaths and the anguish suffered of new life forms met in this the Delta quadrant, regardless of how the death of hostile aliens here was necessary for the preservation of the lives of her non-hostile crew.

She is a failure, she feels, and doesn't deserve the love of any other, especially not this former Borg drone, whose life has already been so viciously compromised by her assimilation.

Holo-Seven's ocular implant shines in the dawn light, and Janeway raises a graceful right hand to lightly caress it with her petite fingertips.

The metal is cool and smooth against her skin, and she feels goosebumps prickle across her arms.

Eyes absorbing the implant's strange beauty upon such beautiful skin, Janeway removes her right fingers and reaches with her left hand to caress Seven's star fish implant besides her left ear, gliding her fingers softly against each tendril.

She slowly lowers each arm back down, looking longingly at Seven, who rewards her with a very small and sweet smile.

"Hello, Seven...", Janeway quietly replies and shyly looks down, eyes resting upon her still hands which now warm the sheet below them, "It is very nice to see you."

Seven's arms drop from her legs, she pulls them backwards and Janeway's eyes move to watch Seven's smooth feet slide over the sheet, separating and revealing her body to anyone who may wish to see it.

Janeway's body flares with guilty longing, and she pushes her beating crotch into their bed, briefly massaging her clit between her warm folds and squeezing drops of her juice into the sheet.

She does not look immediately up at Seven, if she does, she will be lost to her, although losing herself to Seven was her aim when she designed this programme.

Seven speaks softly, patiently.

"Come to me… Kathryn."

Hearing holo-Seven speak her name, as naturally and seductively as Mark once did, makes Kathryn's eyes shut and body quiver.

Her teeth clench and her breathing shallows.

After a moment spent carefully inhaling and exhaling as her pulse continues to rise, Kathryn allows the beating of her clit to push her head back up and pull her body forwards.

With glistening eyes which now hang upon Seven's lips and don't dare look down from there, not yet, the Captain crawls on her hands and knees towards the younger woman.

Her nose immediately senses Seven's warm, holo-musk.

Kathryn's tongue curls in her dry mouth, and no longer able to hold her countenance, her eyes fall from Seven's pink lips.

Stopping on her haunches an inch from Seven's open legs, Seven's pale, peach thighs encase in shadows majesty as yet unexplored.

Below a sharp clavicle hang two, round, mouth-wateringly large breasts.

Hard, shadowy pink nipples speak silently to Kathryn's lips which close and open in hunger at the sight of them, and the mass of ripe flesh on which each of them lays.

The Captain's clit thumps into the mattress springs and her body bounces forward a few centimetres, her hands now slipping over her thighs and breasts wobbling in excitement.

Kathryn's eyes pull away from Seven's provocative nipples and onto the dark shadows cast by the swell of each of Seven's breasts onto her hollow tummy, smooth and tasty.

Seven's small bellybutton narrows and pulls upwards as the blonde contracts her toned, intercostal muscles and Kathryn's eyes widen as her weakening hands fall onto the bed between her thighs.

She slowly raises her head and stares into Seven's hooded eyes.

Face centimetres from Seven's, Kathryn's open mouth opens further as she strains against wrapping her lips around those of the blondes.

So as not to overbalance, Kathryn slides her right hand forward a couple of inches between Seven's legs, closing the distance between them by dragging her pouting lips across Seven's right cheek.

Heat rippling through the Captain's skin, heart pounding and clit fold-thumping, her auburn crotch sits wet, and ready beneath her.

Seven slowly pulls her head backwards and Kathryn's lips slip down onto her neck.

Kathryn enhales Seven's musk more strongly, and she gently kisses Seven's skin, once.

Seven exhales a faint moan.

Kathryn's head tilts downwards towards shadows cast by both of their bodies, and her eyes come to rest on Seven's neat, golden-haired triangle.

Smiling, she pulls her eyes away and slowly turns her head back to the right.

She feels Seven's hair brush across her face as she kisses Seven's lower neck, caressing it with her lips as she stretches her own elegant neck upwards to kiss just below Seven's right ear.

Seven enhales through clenched teeth and Janeway whispers into her ear, "Will you let me see all of you?"

Seven pulls her head backwards and studies Kathryn's pink and freckled face.

A little confused, she looks questioningly at Kathryn, whose eyes are once again hanging off her full lips, waiting for an answer.

Understanding sinking in, Seven smiles contentedly at her, and Kathryn's eyes move up and into those of the younger woman's as she responds, "… Of course..."

Kathryn timidly flashes her wide smile, and shuffles backwards.

Seven notices the tiny puddle of wetness the Captain has left through the sheet, and Kathryn looks at it with no small amount of horror.

Seven touches it with the fingertips of her first and second finger on her right hand as Kathryn dryly gulps.

She watches the blonde hold her lightly sparkling fingertips to her face, smiling at the fluid, and Kathryn's mouth opens as Seven slides out her pink tongue and swipes it over the top of her fingers.

Seven closes her eyes, and when she opens them upon a heavily wanton Kathryn, she smiles dreamily at her Captain and scoots forward.

The Captain inhales sharply as she climbs nimbly off the bed, turning a little anxiously away from the woman whose flesh and blood counterpart she prays will consent to be her lover.

Back curled and body leaning into the slightly crumpled sheet, Seven stands on her knees, resting her forearms on the mattress, her large breasts hanging forward.

She collects one quarter of the folded duvet between her arms and pulls her head back, blonde hair washing over her upper back and shoulders, holo-clit pulsating and folds gasping into the cool air.

Having stepped to the head of the bed, Kathryn slowly turns her naked form back towards Seven.

Her heart stops… then jumps up into her throat.

Seven's legs are wide apart, the soft soles of her feet facing upwards and thighs thick and powerful stand like pillars supporting what Kathryn so politely asked to see.

Cherry blossom cheeks, sweet and round, hang high and proud in the bedroom's subtle luminescence, and before such a sight, Kathryn is barely aware of clambering back onto the bed for a closer peek.

Once again on her hands and knees, slim limbs creeping towards Seven, back curved, firm butt raised, nipples pointing forward like pink swords, Kathryn's eyes crazily search Seven's skin for a place to land her face.

Seven's body contracts with a deep inhalation, Kathryn pauses and as the blonde exhales, Kathryn cranes her pale neck forward and lunges her tongue into the lower crack of Seven's folds.

Holo-juice which drips from Seven's warm vagina is cut by the intrusion of the older woman's muscular organ and Seven whimpers, dropping her head forward and pushing her bum into Kathryn's slender hands which now hold the sides of each cheek.

Kathryn's grip is gentle but the movement of her tongue is unrestrained, sliding a centimetre into and then over and around Seven slit, pressing hard into the sensitive skin and making Seven's clit thump as the younger woman moans with pleasure.

The Captain's hands and breasts burn as her folds saturate the sheet in her own clear syrup, Seven's juice tasting so salty sweet to her, Kathryn feels as though it is cleansing her mouth, purifying her, somehow.

But she convinces herself she doesn't deserve to be purified, at least not yet.

Kathryn pulls back, and Seven gasps in protest.

Running her juice-coated tongue between her soft lips but not letting go of Seven's cheeks, Kathryn shuffles forward, guiding Seven's bum backwards, back onto her strong legs.

Kathryn slides her hands and forearms around Seven's small waist, resting her inner thighs against Seven's bum, her pointed breasts pushing into the younger woman's back.

Kathryn groans softly at this new contact as Seven whimpers back into her touch.

The Captain's auburn folds are open and produce a thick musk betraying a slick with syrup vagina.

Seven inhales deeply and curves her back to feel Kathryn's nipples graze her skin once more.

Her hands neatly folded between her thighs, Seven flicks golden hair from the right side of her flushed face, and turns to feel Kathryn's hot cheek slide against and press into her own.

The Captain grasps each of Seven's weighty breasts in her hands, and feels Seven's nipples press between her long, thin fingers.

Kathryn's clit pounds like a jungle drum, deep and heavy in her crotch as she rocks her hips a little into the bed, squeezing Seven's breasts and kissing her cheek, her neck.

She continues to massage the ripe breasts as Seven drops her head backwards onto the older woman's right side, grunting softly.

The Captain gently kisses Seven's left shoulder, and Seven sinks her head forwards again.

Kathryn pulls her hips back upwards, raising her bum from the sheet and softly pinching Seven's nipples whilst breathing hard into the younger woman's neck.

Seven shivers and feels the heat emanating off Kathryn's crotch onto her mid-back, the Captain straining her hips as close as they'll get to the blonde.

Lowering her hips, Kathryn tenderly lowers her head to drop kisses across the top of Seven's back and onto her right shoulder before her racing clit causes her own breath to hitch.

Her arms suddenly go limp and release Seven's breasts, her thighs trembling with adrenaline, but adamantly refusing to fold back onto the bed.

Body hot and breathing shallow, body caving over and into the younger woman's, Seven feels the Captain's fingers brush against her pubes as Kathryn's hands land in a pile at the younger woman's crotch, the older woman's chin falling onto Seven's right shoulder.

The sides of each of their pink faces press together as they pant lightly in unison.

Kathryn's breasts cling against Seven's back, her nipples harder and hungrier, skin sticky with perspiration as she growls with excruciating arousal against Seven's hot cheek, body swaying softly into the younger woman.

A long moment passes.

Kathryn then repositions her aching body flat against Seven's back and lifts her right hand to draw her delicate index finger across the wet centre of Seven's pubis.

Kathryn grits her teeth upon contact with this warm, slippery liquid and Seven shudders, breathing in deeply and turning her face into the Captain's.

Placing her right hand on top of Kathryn's, she pushes Kathryn's delicate finger into her hot folds, one of the Captain's knuckles coming to rest on her clit.

Seven's breath hitches as Kathryn's body burns and she whines at the feel of Seven's swollen clit.

Gently guiding Kathryn's still, wet finger up and down, grinding her hips into the Captain's hand and feeling her pant against her skin, she feels Kathryn curl the tip of her index finger to catch the opening of her open vagina.

Seven growls as desire begins to overwhelm her.

She whispers against the Captain's hot skin, "Come into me, Kathryn…"

Hot-blooded and feral, Kathryn slowly inhales through her teeth and gently removes her slick index finger and hand from Seven's grasp, pulling her body back and taking back her left arm, which slivers over Seven's pale, left thigh.

Cool air rushes over Kathryn's pink breasts and her lungs work to regulate her breathing.

She closes her thighs, noting the warmth of her own skin, and caging her wet, beating clit as she regards her pale, juice-coated finger.

Seven's stunning back is bright pink from Kathryn's contact, and beaded with tiny drops of holo-sweat which make it shimmer.

Kathryn's focus moves briefly to the statuesque, creamy, peachy pink form of Seven's curved back and sweet ass.

A veil of golden hair spreads across Seven's left shoulder, strands sticking to her hot skin, pale, right underboob disappearing into the shadow of a long, slender arm.

One side of her flushed face reveals pink, open lips sculptured beneath a pointed nose, long eyelashes unfurling over large, aqua eyes.

Kathryn is silent and must think to remember to breathe.

Seven begins to slowly turn her body around and watches as Kathryn's focus moves back to her glistening index finger.

Hypnotised, Kathryn brings her finger to her mouth, closes her eyes and sweeps it slowly between her lips.

Feeling the smoothness of its moisture trace across her skin, Kathryn hungrily slips it slowly into her warm mouth, tasting its sweetness upon her tongue and loving her juice-coated finger with the silent thought, 'Show Seven you love all of her.'

Watching Kathryn's finger progress into and around her beautiful mouth, Seven's breath is shallow in anticipation as she watches Kathryn's eyes slowly open.

A sultry grin spreads across Kathryn's face. 

She lowers her wet finger onto the sheet, staring fixedly into Seven's gaze, the younger woman now sitting with her knees bent and legs open as before.

Kathryn slides her hands down the sheet and crawls once more towards Seven who opens her legs wide for her.

Kathryn's knees enter the sheet between Seven's inner thighs and she maintains a cool countenance as Seven begins to recline her nakedness before her.

Kathryn reaches over the younger woman's shoulders, collects a corner of the folded duvet and manipulates it into a comfortable cushion for Seven's upper body rest.

Seven drops softly onto the duvet, knees bent and open, elbows folded and hands resting on her navel, hair bunched into waves across the pale duvet cover, sunlight hitting the ends her blonde strands and illuminating them into thousands of threads of gold.

Suspending her auburn head over Seven's, her red hair alight with sunlight, freckled face glowing, Kathryn slides her slender hands from the duvet and into Seven's thick hair.

She gently lowers her toned, naked body down towards Seven's smooth skin and clasps the younger woman's pouting lips between her own.

Kathryn's breasts fall into Seven's, and the Captain stifles a whimper at the feeling of Seven's skin beneath her nipples.

She kisses Seven deeply and purposefully, sliding her hands out of Seven's hair and dropping her elbows to the mattress for support, fingers still swimming in blonde curls.

Seven slides her hands off her tummy just in time for Kathryn to lose balance and smack her tight stomach into her own, the vibration agitating each of their swollen clit's into momentary overdrive, each nub throbbing fast and furiously.

The younger woman slides her arms over the Captain's soft back, gripping her tightly but tenderly.

Both smile at Kathryn's failed attempt at subtlety, their lips still touching, and Seven holds the older woman more tightly as Kathryn takes a moment to enjoy simply being held, a feeling she had almost forgotten.

Kathryn registers Seven's short, wet hairs soaking into her own, the heat of her creamy skin, and she steadily begins a hard grind into Seven, knowing her body cannot tolerate drawing this foreplay out any longer…

Also knowing she admonished herself prior to entering this Holodeck program, swearing she would not allow herself to come to orgasm with holo-Seven, but she's too hungry for her…

Kathryn's slick folds gasp with ravenous appetite as she moans deeply into Seven's mouth, Seven whimpering weakly against her touch, her hips pushing her wetness more deeply into the Captain's.

The older woman heatedly shoots her tongue between Seven's teeth.

She finds the younger woman's tongue and grazes its surface slowly, Seven whimpers and immediately drags her own hot tongue back into Kathryn's, eliciting a muffled gasp from the older woman.

Seven then inserts her strong tongue into the Captain's warm, open mouth and Kathryn's heart beats into her breasts.

The Captain promptly seizes Seven's tongue between her lips, sucks, releases and Seven's full lips wrap around her own tongue and onto her lips.

Kathryn feels Seven's hands running wild over her bare back, her fingernails digging into and across her skin as Seven's wet mouth sears into her own, the two women's bodies stinging with passion.

Grunting into Seven's deep kiss, the younger woman's lips sucking each of her own in turn as Kathryn tries to keep up, tenderly kissing and sucking Seven's soft lips in return, Kathryn's body is momentarily starved of breath and consumed by heat.

Kathryn relaxes her lips and whines into Seven, inhaling what oxygen she can, her petite body burning with arousal and clit aching angrily.

Seven continues to plant hot kisses into and around Kathryn's open mouth as through straining lips, the Captain pants, still trying to catch her breath as the taste of Seven's lips and the wet warmth of Seven's juice mixing with her own sends electricity coursing dangerously through her.

With an enormous effort, Kathryn's bright pink and swollen lips seize Seven's lower lip, her teeth holding it firmly, pinching it but not hurting it as Seven's hands come to rest Kathryn's lower back.

Kathryn slowly pulls Seven's lower lip upwards, gently rocking her hips up and into Seven's pelvis as the younger woman holds her tight.

She does not release Seven's pink flesh from between her lips and Seven's strained neck and body buck up and into the Captain's as the blonde moans with heat, her swollen clit snagging the surrounding nerves as she pulls Kathryn's hot crotch firmly back into her own.

Kathryn finally releases Seven's lower lip, and the two women grind hungrily.

Kathryn's breath hitches, her lips straining harder as her body heats up rapidly, her wetness chomping into the blonde's, her breasts and spine tingling with stimulation.

She knows that if she remains in this position her orgasm will take her in less than ten seconds.

Kathryn sadly but swiftly moves her body down a little, sliding her crotch out of contact with Seven's who gasps from the lost contact, her own fast-approaching orgasm extinguished.

Neither woman grinds, caresses or kisses, but simply breathes, skin sticky and still partially stuck to the other's.

Kathryn's guilt won this time, much to her resentment and to holo-Seven's programmed indifference.

The Captain's plan is to teeter on the edge of orgasm for as long as she can, and then pleasure herself immediately after she terminates the program.

The strangeness of being able to justify intimacy with this Seven, but not orgasm, is not lost on her, in fact she suspects she is in denial of the morality of having created such a program in the first place.

But contemplating morality whilst participating in sexual activity diminishes enjoyment, it is "inefficient" as a certain young woman might say, and so Kathryn swiftly returns to the moment, submitting to love and lust.

In this few moments silence, Seven's breath slowly returns and she sinks her head deeper into the duvet, body hot but unmoving.

Bright eyes gaze gently into those of the Captain's.

Kathryn looks calmly into Seven's flushed face, her eyes determined and heartbeat slowly increasing.

Her warm body tensing, she curls her slim fingers over the blonde's pale shoulders and leans slowly into her smoothness.

Seven's eyelids drop as she feels Kathryn massage her small breasts into her own, breath escaping her as the auburn-haired woman hotly kisses the right side of her neck.

Kathryn's body quivers into the touch of the blonde's hard nipples against her skin, the feeling of Seven's beautiful neck which slides between her lips.

Seven begins to softly groan, her skin further reddening, and Kathryn feels Seven's warm hands glide tenderly up her back.

Kathryn whimpers as her body strains with desire, her pink neck straightening and her lower lip dropping, her breasts and her wetness remaining in soft contact with the younger woman's.

Seven's hips buck against Kathryn's making the Captain smile faintly as she falls further into the blonde.

She delicately plants kisses along the left side of Seven's neck, her swollen lips warm and hungry, her red hair tickling Seven's chest.

Kathryn's nipples trace tortuously across Seven's skin, and along with the ministrations of Kathryn's soft lips upon her neck, the blonde begins to convulse slowly the bed sheet, the stimulation rekindling the heat in her folds, intensifying the blunt ache of her clit.

Limber body pulsating, Kathryn continues straining to remain in control.

With shallow breaths and without bringing her head up, Kathryn slides her knees backwards, dragging her breasts onto Seven's stomach and bucking into the swell of each of Seven's breasts against the top of her chest, and onto the sensitive skin of her neck.

Panting softly, Seven slides her fingers into Kathryn's auburn hair.

The Captain's lips press into her clavicle and across her chest, and Seven whimpers, the heat and anticipation overwhelming her.

The older woman's lips finally reach her breasts and Seven curves her back and groans, full, pink lips straining with lust.

Kathryn releases a stifled groan as she drags her pink, pouting lips and flushed cheeks over and between Seven's smooth, creamy breasts, her red hair sweeping over Seven's flesh.

Kathryn's vagina dribbles juice as with a dry mouth and pumping heart, Kathryn grazes her teeth down Seven's left breast, the blonde whimpering beneath her.

Kathryn gently slides the length of her upper lip across Seven's hard, left nipple, then slaps her tongue into the swell of the breast and closes her mouth full of Seven's pinkened flesh.

Seven exhales a strained yell and she curves her back to push more of herself into Kathryn, feeling the Captain sink her teeth softly into her breast, feeling her suck and beat her strong oral muscle across her own hard nipple.

Seven's left breast tastes like glory to Kathryn who sucks ravenously, allowing the nipple to press over her lips, whipping it with her tongue before scoffing it back up in her mouth.

Feeling Seven's fingers massaging into her thick hair, Kathryn fights hard against resuming a hard grind into Seven, her clitoris desperate for massage as it beats with fury between her gasping, wet folds.

Premature-orgasm warning lights flash before Kathryn's eyes and Seven's fingers released her auburn hair as Kathryn brings up her head, breathing heavily and leaving Seven's moistened, left breast trembling over her rib cage.

Kathryn's flushed face and wet lips hold no expression but pure desire for the blonde who presses her torso and hips into the older woman, clawing her hands over the Captain's lightly-freckled back and sliding her pink tongue across her full, pink lips, holding Kathryn's sultry gaze.

Kathryn lowers her eyes and lips.

She finds Seven's right nipple with her tongue and moans into her breast, shaking as she suppresses orgasm and instead fills her mouth with flesh, sucking and swiping as before.

Seven's eyes flutter upwards and her body trembles as she growls, "Fuck me…"

Kathryn whimpers at the invitation, or instruction, and she releases Seven's breast, back curling slightly as she reels with stifled passion, Seven's fingers creeping back into her red hair.

Hooded eyes meeting Seven's desperate gaze, the blonde whispers, "Fuck me now, Kathryn."

Kathryn's swollen lips, pink and lovely, release a long, warm exhalation which rushes over Seven's chest, stiffening Seven's already hard nipples and making her breath hitch.

The Captain lowers her head, clawing her soft hands onto the top of Seven's shoulders again as Seven releases her ruffled, shining red hair, sinking her fingertips into the mattress instead as her body tenses.

Auburn flames caress the sides of Seven's breasts and fall onto her ribs as Kathryn seizes the base of Seven's sternum, sucking its thin and sensitive skin between her lips.

Whining shrilly, Seven pushes her breasts upwards as Kathryn slides her lips and nose over Seven's stomach, simultaneously tracing her fingertips over Seven's clavicle and onto the top of her chest.

The Captain's thick hair continues to tickle Seven's sides as Kathryn drags her tongue softly down Seven's tight stomach and into Seven's tighter belly button.

Kathryn clasps her lips around it as Seven grunts, her body jerking against the older woman's soft lips.

Seven releases the mattress and plunges her fingers and palms back into the Captain's hair, groping it like a crystal ball as Kathryn's lips continue caressing her stomach gently down, her pale fingertips finding the top of Seven's heaving breasts.

Closing her hands over each and feeling each nipple press into her fingers, Kathryn holds and squeezes Seven's breasts as she tenderly kisses the tip of Seven's blonde curls.

Seven moans loudly and grips Kathryn's hair harder, bucking into the Captain's touch as her holo-clit beats waves of heat through her pelvis.

Kathryn concentrates on massaging Seven's pink and succulent breasts, forcing away orgasm as her lips progress merrily through Seven's short, soft hairs, her own vagina panting and weeping below her tortuously pulsating clit.

The Captain then feels slickness against her lower lip.

Without thought, acting on pure impulse, Kathryn plunges her tongue downwards through Seven's searing and juice drenched folds, slapping her muscle back and forth across Seven's clitoris.

Seven's mouth drops open, her long, flushed neck stretching upwards and off the duvet, her blonde hair falling backwards, her eyes tightly shutting, as she releases a short and sharp yell into the musky air.

Kathryn's heart pounds upwards into her throat at hearing Seven's cry, her auburn-rimmed eyelids squeezing around her watering eyes but not closing.

She groans with open lips lost in Seven's wet and wondrously warm, pink folds, her wide tongue dragging over a firm nub, through deep, wet creases and across a hot, liquid filled slit.

Seven yells hungrily, orgasm making her body writhe almost uncontrollably as she pulls Kathryn's head further into her wetness, grinding wildly into Kathryn's hot, hard tongue.

The Captain's grip loosens on Seven's breasts, blood draining from her limbs and coursing into her groin as her body begins to convulse, her clit shooting fireworks which ricochet through her veins and into nerve endings which sizzle with restraint.

Her clit receives no massage, an agonising decision on Kathryn's part as her orgasm sparks, and then dissipates, leaving her body trembling.

Several, long, uncomfortable moments pass for Kathryn, whose body gently, but angrily, relaxes.

Strength slowly returns to her face, oxygen gradually refilling her lungs as her lips enclose Seven's clit and gently suck, her body stilling back into its agile composure.

Inhalations deepening, Seven's drained body grinds steadily into Kathryn's hot mouth, knowing no woman, holographic or not, could ever get enough of this auburn-haired woman's lips and tongue in their most sensitive areas.

Her hands dart once more through Kathryn's hair and the sensation sends shivers down Kathryn's spine.

Seven's body trembles in painful arousal tempered by fatigue and Kathryn pulls her head away, sitting back on her haunches, forearms resting on her pink thighs, lungs expanding and contracting almost steadily. 

Seven's eyes widen and her breathing slowly increases as in one, quick movement, Kathryn's right hand flies to her shining, wet mouth, towards pretty lips which sit on a canvas of sweating, pink, freckled skin.

She inserts her second and third fingers between her lips until they disappear, sliding them out a moment later, sparkling.

A smile flicks across Seven's features, pleased by Kathryn's consideration but humoured by how this step was probably unnecessary since her folds must be as wet as an ocean, which Kathryn's almost dripping lips confirm…

Kathryn smiles brightly back at Seven and shrugs, the clear absurdity Seven would require any further lubrication at this point is indeed funny, however, she doesn't want to risk hurting this holo-beauty with dry fingers, she has been programmed to be as realistic as possible after all.

Bed springs beneath the Captain now beating in time to her aching body, Kathryn leans down, auburn hair and breasts hanging sweaty and still stunning, as her right hand moves forwards and slides her long, moistened second and third fingers down and through the wet, open lips of Seven's folds.

Seven whimpers a delighted "Yes…" as she sinks her head further into the duvet, Kathryn's fingertips rubbing into her clit for a heavenly moment, making her hips jerk.

Kathryn mouth falls open, lips straining a little and she continues the progress of her fingers down Seven's slick skin… and then carefully into Seven's vagina, the blonde's muscles immediately contracting around her now intertwined, slender fingers.

Seven grunts loudly and she digs her short fingernails into the mattress, elbows bent and body blazing into and around Kathryn's smooth, hard fingers.

The sensation of Seven's hot and tight channel pushing back into her eager fingers sends a deep ache all the way up Kathryn's right arm, a small gush of liquid soaks into her already sodden auburn curls and her deeper breaths deteriorate back into pants.

Placing her left elbow on the mattress beside Seven's chest for support, Kathryn places her left palm and fingers upon the swell of Seven's right breast, her own knees bent and folded at odd angles into the bed, Seven's pale right thigh between hers.

A split second passes where Kathryn warns herself she will not initiate a grind into Seven's thigh, she can masturbate herself senseless later on, nearly guilt-free.

Kathryn slowly pushes her fingers in and out the younger woman's deep channel, her first and fourth fingers pressing into Seven's bum for leverage and her right thumb now coated with Seven's juice, travelling pad down and deep in slow circles around Seven's folds.

Seven splutters out gasps as her flushed body pushes desperately into Kathryn's fingers, her right hand flying to her crotch and pressing Kathryn's hand in further as Seven humps Kathryn's palm, begging for more stimulation.

Kathryn begins to pump her hot fingers into Seven's quivering vagina, sharply inhaling and baring her teeth as she focuses all of her sexual energy into this one act.

Seven groans loudly and her right arm flails upwards, her left fingers curling as her limbs stiffen, her right hand crashing back into the bed and her heels digging deeply into the mattress as she pushes her vagina rhythmically into the Captain's long and so, so smooth fingers.

Kathryn's fingers reach a new depth within Seven and the blonde releases a high-pitched whimper.

The older woman then slides both fingers out, slips them swiftly across Seven's folds and presses them into Seven's clit, rubbing its swollen left side and then it's right as Seven groans in earnest, body trembling and breasts swelling with each rapid inhalation.

Kathryn slicks up her index finger and drives three, smooth fingers through Seven's beautifully deep pink folds, the younger woman groaning and grinding almost exasperatedly into her touch.

The Captain finally dives first and second intertwined fingers through Seven's slit, straightening up her lower arm to increase her strength and her reach.

Her elbows stiffen, her left hand releases Seven's breast and she gropes this newly free hand down the younger woman's body and onto Seven's left hip.

Smoothing Seven's silky skin underneath her left palm and delicate fingers, her fingertips grazing Seven's tiny stomach, she vibrates her right fingers into Seven, feeling Seven's muscular walls beginning to quiver over her nails and skin.

A long, breathless groan starts in Seven's stomach and escapes slowly through her open, pink lips.

The sound of good sex trickling from holo-Seven's lips begins to tip Kathryn back over the edge and the Captain moans dryly towards Seven's skin, her auburn hair becoming limp with sweat as it drops onto Seven's golden crotch.

Right arm burning as she reverts back to second and third fingers, pressing them firmly in and out, Kathryn lowers her still swollen lips into Seven's warm and sweet wetness once more, open lips caressing and kissing Seven's clit as the younger woman moans loudly through a wicked, satisfied smile.

Her moaning quickly becomes a strangled yell as she feels Kathryn clasp her lips together and suck her clit hard, the Captain's lips burning into her sensitive, pink flesh, reopening and dragging over her skin to allow her hot tongue to lick her tenderly.

Enraptured by Kathryn's sweetness, and thoroughness, Seven's body trembles deliciously before flaring with passion, her nipples stiffening and back curling before thrusting her beating folds once more into Kathryn's hot mouth and fingers, "Kathhhrynnnnn…"

Full lips straining and tongue contracting inwards, Seven repeats "Kaaathrynnn…", through a long, dry inhalation, before her body collapses, exhausted, back into the mattress.

Her body hot and heaving, Kathryn's lips release the swollen clit, her fingers slide out of Seven's wet tunnel, and she holds Seven's hips, right-hand smearing Seven with her own juice.

Gripping Seven with those elegant hands, Kathryn slides her tongue down and into Seven's vagina, lurching it upwards and lapping salty sweet holo-juice greedily.

Gasping and eyes watering, Seven bucks and bucks into the Captain's wild and strong tongue, disbelieving of this flesh and blood individual's generous and apparently insatiable sexual appetite.

But holo-Seven understands this isn't a question of simple lust, Kathryn Janeway loves the carbon-based Seven of Nine, and so, lovingly, made and made love to this holographic representation.

Feeling her eyes sting with tears and mouth burn with pleasure, never mind her Catherine Wheeling clitoris, Kathryn sucks, and swallows, and drags her lips over Seven's wet, sensitive skin, hooking her fingers into Seven's hips, pulling her inwards and holding her still so her tongue may reach its full length inside of her holo-lover.

She hears a hoarse, distant, young woman's voice, "Kathryn…"

Conscious of her sexual savagery at once, Kathryn pulls her sweaty, pink face and wet mouth and cheeks away.

The Captain looks like a child who has been caught having already eaten three quarters of a bucket of strawberry ice cream.

Mortified, her fingers peel off Seven's hips as she pulls back onto slim, folded legs, body pink with exertion and auburn hair sticky with sweat.

She quickly closes her still slightly gaping, wet mouth, licking her upper lip awkwardly, aware of a thick smear of juice which clings happily to it.

She looks at Seven, who is smiling wryly with her head back on the duvet, eyelids shut and with beautiful hands which massage her breasts slowly and hypnotically… Kathryn's eyes fall on this movement as she feels her wet crotch dribble juice onto her folded legs.

The blonde's body twitches from multiple, beautiful, orgasms.

She is sprawled dreamily across the bed, sunlight catching in her golden hair, and to Kathryn, Seven looks like a fallen angel herself, like the peach, silk gown which matches her glowing holo-complexion.

Kathryn's eyes guiltily drop back onto her own hands, which sit on her thighs, Seven's juice still coating her fingers and kissing any new skin it touches.

She speaks huskily, her breath returning and professional senses attempting to reassert themselves.

"Forgive me, Seven, I'm just… I…"

Seven's eyes open sharply and she seizes her massage, sliding her hands back onto the cooling bedsheet beside her.

She brings her flushed and perfectly formed body back up, crossing her legs and sitting with her back straight and breasts full and forward.

She runs her right hand and fingers through her wild, blonde hair, taming it a little before resting her arms on her thighs, pale hands cupping her knees.

Kathryn looks wide-eyed back at the younger woman, her auburn hair dishevelled, her demeanour almost shy.

In a horrified moment the Captain realises her face is coated with juice, and she drags her warm palms across her mouth, wiping droplets of liquid further around her flushed skin and making it shimmer.

Seven's lips curl and she places her hands warmly on Kathryn's lower thighs, smiling brightly at the singularly beautiful, auburn-haired older woman.

With warm, blue eyes she catches Kathryn's now slightly sad ones, Kathryn's eyes rolling onto Seven's lips as the blonde tells her softly, "You love me, you only have to tell me…"

Kathryn's hands rest at the top of her thighs, a few inches above holo-Seven's.

She slides her fingers down so that they cross over the younger woman's, the two sets of elegant hands sitting warm and wanting of each other's touch, and Kathryn looks doubtfully away from the blonde.

Seven repositions herself, sliding out her right hand and taking the Captain's chin, resting in lovingly in her palm.

Kathryn's eyes slowly run back and forth over Seven's stunning features as the younger woman, gazing at Kathryn's soft, pink lips, breathes tenderly across the Captain's skin, "I will love you too."

Kathryn tilts her head down, troubled, but smiles meekly into the softness of Seven's palm, closing her eyes and wishing she wasn't inside a program, wishing this moment could be "real".

A long moment passes.

"I should not love you," Kathryn whispers guiltily.

Seven then releases her shining, spider-implant embedded left hand from Kathryn's slim fingers and cups the older woman's right cheek, sweetly daring her to open her eyes and address Seven with her chin up and eyes forward.

Eyes watering with tears, Kathryn's cheeks burn at holo-Seven's tenderness as she croaks, "… I am the Captain."

Looking sadly back at the deeply guilt stricken auburn-haired woman, continuing to hold her flushed cheeks, Seven responds simply, "And you are human, and I… I am not a member of Starfleet."

Kathryn's deep blue eyes look gravely across into Seven's aquamarine jewels of eyes, eyes which pierce through her, shining light and love into her despondent soul.

Seven looks down at Kathryn's still swollen and so beautifully tender pink lips, gently releasing Kathryn's cheeks.

Kathryn looks away and opens her lips, wanting to respond, but with a mind so full of conflicting thoughts, she is unable to verbally articulate anything at all, not knowing what to think, what to say.

But speaking isn't the only form of communication.

Seven regards Kathryn enveloped in guilt for another moment, before swiftly turning her body around.

She pushes the duvet closer to the end of the bed and slides her bum backwards, reclining once more, her golden hair in waves which brush over the corners of her face as her head rests on the duvet's edge.

Seven slides her toned, right leg straight out in front of her, it passes by Kathryn's right side, and she bends her left leg at an acute angle, presenting Kathryn with her beautiful, pale thigh.

She rests her hands once more across her soft navel, her small belly button winking through her fingers.

Below her fingertips, her wet, golden pussy, with its deep pink folds, sits sore, ready, and waiting for something new, something more.

Kathryn's lips open and she hesitates, unsure what Seven is inviting her to do.

Seven says nothing and does nothing except regard the ceiling with feigned interest.

Kathryn thinks… then understands, and her heart begins to race.

Gathering her confidence, and forgiving herself for her indulgent resolve, she stands on her knees, feeling the springs below her small and agile body, her nipples hardening and skin prickling as her cold sweat evaporates.

She slides her knees forward, entering between Seven's legs and hoping Seven's invitation is what she believes it is.

Her clit pounds, rattling a heat through her core that seeps into her nerves as her breath shallows and warm lips tingle.

Seven's eyes roll from the ceiling and into the Captain's as she smiles genteelly up into the athletic and auburn haired, pink skinned and glittering angel that is the highly aroused Kathryn Janeway.

The arrestingly beautiful blonde whispers with unabashed flirtatiousness, "Kathryn, cum… into me…"

Kathryn is suddenly aware of the deep and fast pumping of her heart.

She closes her dry lips and swallows, wincing at the dryness of her throat.

Eyes scared and feeling for a moment that she could not possibly continue, she lifts one, slender thigh, her left, over the pale pink muscle that is Seven's right thigh, and plants her knee on the mattress beside it.

Keeping her slim hands resting on her thighs, with lips now parted and breath shallowing into gasps, Kathryn's head tilts slowly down, red hair brushing across her cheeks, her eyes locking with those of her lovers.

Without removing her golden head from the duvet, Seven's full and closed pink lips smile seductively up at Kathryn as her ocular implant quirks, winking at the Captain, daring the older woman to refuse her.

She fixes Kathryn with spell-binding, hooded eyes and Kathryn feels her body tilt forward a little.

Her pointed breasts fall forward, suspended alluringly in the cooling air as her gasps deepen, her limbs weakening and her trembling eyes trail from Seven's flushed face and onto her elegant neck.

Kathryn carefully slides her knees further apart, lowering her beating sex closer and closer to Seven's, which lies open and dribbling, blonde curls like knotted flowers, waiting to be introduced to Kathryn's sweet, wet, auburn petals.

As the Captain feels her vagina open wider, cool air tickling its soft edges, she leans over and places each hand on the mattress, between and just in front of her knees. 

Kathryn's suspended pink breasts and sharp nipples cast light shadows down her tightening stomach muscles, Seven's own softly contracting torso twitching inches beneath her.

Without hesitating a second time to look anxiously into Seven's patient eyes, Kathryn lowers her eyes onto the younger woman's chest, straining them a little as they travel around her own wobbling breasts, her lower lip dropping with the strain and anticipation.

Her folds, an inch from Seven's, feel the cold air dissipate into the warmth which emanates from Seven's crotch.

Kathryn's short, auburn hair is then tickled by thin, pale yellow hair… her stomach folds inwards as she shivers, lips straining further.

She gasps deeply, her last, dry inhalation, as her arms release the last of her body's weight, her slick folds sliding into Seven's juicy lips.

Warm, wet flesh sinks between her own and Kathryn whines discordantly, feeling her clit ignite.

Seven's flesh beats into her sensitive skin and Kathryn feels her body temperature skyrocket as she struggles to find breath, spluttering a soft, "Oh, Seven… Seven…"

She pushes her panting lips further inside the blonde's hot and heaving folds, her pale ass humping into Seven's upper right thigh.

Seven's body throbs as she inhales through a wide, open mouth and glides her right hand up Kathryn's left forearm, slowly grinding her wetness back into Kathryn, who whimpers shrilly into Seven's movement as her slim body is set aflame.

Seven reels from the sensation of Kathryn's lips sliding into and around hers, the Captain massaging sweet sex into her clit as her body aches with longing.

She grinds more strongly into the Captain, intensifying the sensation as she gasps and her eyes water, Kathryn's hot skin now burning with fresh, hungry blood.

Kathryn's pinkening ass slides a couple of inches backwards, juice drooling across the top of Seven's strong thigh as her body trembles, auburn hair limply falling across her sex-strained face.

The Captain then curls her body inwards and slides her crotch forwards, her lips pounding Seven's folds, kissing them deeply and aggressively, shock waves piercing through her thin, sensitive skin as the younger woman releases a half-breathless shriek.

Kathryn grinds fast and gasps faster over a pink and panting blonde, their intercourse sweet, and real.

The Captain's pelvic floor contracts, the muscles across her stomach and chest tightening as a burst of furious passion consumes her core and leaves her without breath, tears swelling in the corners of her eyes, her weak arms barely able to support her lust.

The two women's folds massage and soothe, bite and choke, swollen clits colliding and dragging within a clear film of mixed juice, the two women whining urgently into each other's touch.

Seven begins releasing a short series of deep grunts, her body broiling with desire, the flesh of her breasts dancing across her ribs.

She slivers her left hand onto her chest and seizes her left nipple, squeezing it painfully before grasping the rest of her breast.

Seven's right hand drops off Kathryn's forearm and slides up Kathryn's taut, freckled stomach, onto her sweet, left breast, the blonde's pale fingers finding Kathryn's rosy nipple and squeezing it in rhythm with her own.

Kathryn groans and briefly clasps her left hand over Seven's right, Seven cupping her small breast and rhythmically pressing her palm into its swell, her fingertips tickling across its sensitive surface.

The blonde's hips pump harder, hot, wet sex into her folds, and her clit sears, the feeling of her nerve endings melting and her flesh evaporating into euphoria leaves Kathryn bleary eyed and her lungs without breath.

Momentarily physically unable to continue her grinding, Kathryn simply feels Seven's hot, fleshy massage of both her breast and pussy.

Seven's reeling turns into convulsing as her thumping clit jars her body into the mattress.

The blonde moans desperately through a beautiful open mouth, her flushed face swimming across blonde waves, her slim fingers curling and right fingertips pinching hungrily into Kathryn's breast before releasing it.

Kathryn's weak hands slide onto Seven's twitching stomach, her heavy head and damp, auburn hair dropping forwards as the two women's grind becomes a series of jerks, a few moments of relative stillness followed by the application of tender kisses into the other.

As their flushed bodies continue to relax, neither woman talks, their faces still strained in lust, their slowly gyrating hips and lower lips doing all the talking.

Wheezing quietly and body shaking from what she knows was a conscience-corrupted, tempered but still intentional orgasm, mustering what she believes are her last energy reserves, Kathryn straightens her flushed neck, pink lips straining as she resumes a soft grind, groping for Seven's folded left thigh.

Seven elegantly opens up her left leg and Kathryn wraps her slim arms around it, sticky breasts poking out either side of Seven's pale flesh.

Kathryn's hands open and drape long fingers over Seven's left knee and onto her lulling leg, toned arms holding it tight.

She wants to surrender her body, with a conflict-free mind, to holo-Seven… she wants to love, and allow herself to be loved in return.

She needs to, otherwise her and Seven will live together only in fantasy - she wants to be free, and to freely give her body, her mind, her theoretical soul, to the younger woman she still fears to love.

Body sweating and chest beginning to heave into Seven's smooth thigh, Kathryn increases her rhythm, riding hotly into the younger woman, her clit aching with passion, her tender lips opening to pant.

Heat blossoms across Seven's four limbs, up her neck, down into her hands and back around to her swollen clit as her body begins once more to convulse into the bed, her breath coming in hitches.

Gasping to feel Kathryn's wetness sink deeper into her own, Seven pushes her hips upwards, closing her left leg onto the bed again for better support as Kathryn lets it slide from her fingers, feeling the blonde's folds dragging directly around her throbbing clit.

Kathryn's body jerks as she tilts her pink face backwards, limp hair falling behind her slender neck and shoulders, lips straining as she releases a high whimper.

Resting her hands on her thighs, she hears Seven pant dryly into their delicious rhythm, the younger woman gripping the bed sheet between her fingernails, her thighs blazing under and around Kathryn's sweet ass.

The blonde then thrusts her wet sex powerfully into Kathryn's and the Captain's breath hitches, her clit being pounded and sucked by the motion.

Her hands crash onto the sheet across Seven's chest, her breasts swinging in time with her wild, auburn hair, her nipples rock solid and pointing forward.

Kathryn grinds hard back into Seven's wetness, her body groaning with lust as through pouting pink lips, she growls intently.

Her hooded eyes catch Seven's and Seven growls through clenched teeth back at the auburn-haired woman, grappling her hands upwards onto Kathryn's hips, pushing herself further into the Captain's juice and whimpering feverishly.

Both women pant ardently as Kathryn's body bucks strongly, almost choking her as she gasps hotly into Seven's deepening wetness, furiously increasing her rhythm into the younger woman, firm mattress trembling beneath them.

Kathryn feels Seven's fingers dig into her hips and senses transcendental pleasure coming her way… this time, she will accept it and enjoy it - fuck "decency", fuck the Delta quadrant, fuck Starfleet. 

Seven groans deeply, further tightening her grip around Kathryn's slim hips, pulling the older woman into her sex and humping her strenuously, Kathryn breathlessly humping her in return.

The younger woman's orgasm is baked and ready underneath her blonde curls as the two women's folds continue to bite and suck into each other, milking ecstasy from one another, Kathryn's nerves ignited and sparkling under her sweat-beaded flesh, her clit going supernova.

Seven's body trembles beneath hers, the blonde's groaning becoming a high whine as Kathryn whines in a splutter, body on fire as she claws her hands up onto Seven's cheeks.

She glares blue fire eyes into Seven's, feeling the warm, golden hair beneath her fingers as both their bodies quake.

Through hot, rattled breath which tickles Seven's lips, Kathryn hovers her pouting lips centimetres from the blondes and chokes, "Sevennnnn…"

Seven rasps weakly back at her, "Kathryn… Captainnnn…"

Arms folding and eyes closing, her folds tangled deeply into the younger woman's and clit thumping into Seven's skin, Kathryn's exhausted body finally collapses, consumed by long-delayed orgasm.

Her knees slide open and pussy drops across the top of Seven's right thigh.

Kathryn clings to Seven's right side, her auburn head resting amongst Seven's golden curls, a crackly inhalation entering her quivering body as she none too unashamedly massages her clit into Seven's soft skin.

"Mmmmmmm… ", pushes through Kathryn's closed lips which slowly open as she moans softly.

Kathryn's left arm is folded besides her on the mattress as she slides her right hand from Seven's left shoulder and onto her full, left breast, encasing its flesh in her slim fingers as both women smile.

Seven's right arm lies straight by her side, pressed underneath Kathryn's slender, left thigh as she curls her fingertips to caress Kathryn's left leg.

Her body trembling lightly and enjoying Kathryn's sustained massage, Seven raises her free left hand to stroke the older woman's cooling, bare back.

Thought slowly returns to Kathryn as she accepts this faux-consummation with holo-Seven as confirmation she is deeply in love with the younger woman… but, of course, she knew that already.

The former drone knows that too, Kathryn reminds herself with a grimace.

Seven of Nine's superior visual acuity can read the Captain like book, which Kathryn feels, in all honesty, is both a blessing and curse - at least neither Seven, nor herself, ever had to declare their interest in the other formally, which neither, in the end, may have ever chosen to do.

No, their problem now, her problem as Captain, is to work out how to proceed appropriately.

Tuvok.

Kathryn will ask Tuvok… she must, she silently decides to herself, grimacing again at how her old, Vulcan friend may react to the news.

Kindly, she hopes, as much as a Vulcan can express kindness.

And at his core, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok is fully capable of empathy, were he not, their friendship would not have endured the decades it has.

Seven feels Kathryn's right breast pushing into her own as the auburn haired woman's blood pressure begins to rise, a sense of hope washing through her as she swears to herself that if Seven will be in a relationship with her, she will not resist, she cannot let go of such deep love, and she believes she will have Tuvok's support.

She only hopes Seven will still want her, despite her innumerable displays of cowardice before the former drone.

Kathryn wheezes softly into Seven's neck, her hot breath rolling from Seven's flushed skin and into her sweat-dampened hair.

Lips pouting over clenched teeth, Kathryn pulls her body upwards, dragging both breasts back onto Seven's own, her slim body still bent a little awkwardly, and tiredly, but with energy enough to hump softly into the blonde.

With eyes closed as she feels Kathryn's slim body massaging into her own, warming her muscles and reigniting her arousal, through soft pants Seven whispers, "You can love me, Kathryn.…"

Kathryn, wheezing more gently, furrows her brow slightly, her hips faltering in their steady movement.

Seven pushes her hips and breasts back into Kathryn in soft ripples, hard nipples pressing into the tender swell underneath each of Kathryn's own, the sensation causing her eyelids to slowly reopen.

Kathryn's eyelids flutter and she gasps desirously, clit burning, auburn hair falling over the younger woman's right cheek as Seven whispers into her left ear, "The me you see every day. I will love you back. I already do."

Seizing her grinding and quickly catching back at least half of her breath, Kathryn elbows herself upwards, straightening out as she continues to lay her sticky with sweat body against Seven's, her right hand now holding Seven's left bicep.

Seven glides her shining eyes towards the silent Captain, wrapping her hands around the older woman's petite figure once more in both an intimate and encouraging gesture.

Kathryn does not meet Seven's gaze but caresses her long fingers down Seven's toned arm in thought, her left hand supporting her on the mattress, slim fingers tangled between Seven's silky, blonde hair.

Seven removes her hands from Kathryn's back and she pulls herself up.

Kathryn snaps out of her semi-daydream like state and positions herself besides Seven, her legs folded underneath her, hands closed and resting on her pink thighs, her flushed torso and breasts aching from the lost contact, her hair an auburn haze.

Seven folds her own legs beneath her and slowly stands on her knees.

Kathryn watches as the younger woman traces her fingertips over her thighs, her navel, onto her breasts, which she softly squeezes once before bringing her hands up into her thick, golden hair and raking it backwards, holding it behind her head.

She inhales and pushes her large breasts outwards, not removing her hands from behind her head as her hooded eyes and open mouth hold the Captain's wide-eyed gaze.

Juice trickles from Kathryn's slit and her body quivers, her eyes dropping onto Seven's long and beautiful neck, and falling further onto her chest.

Seven's pale pink body, with succulent, heaving breasts and sharp nipples which glare heatedly into Kathryn eyes, renders the Captain breathless, thoughtless.

Kathryn's dry mouth slowly falls open as her eyes continue to descend onto the younger woman's tight stomach and the lightly shimmering, blonde wilderness which sits boldly and compactly below it, between her solid thighs.

Seven removes her hands from her hair and slides them onto the top of Kathryn's arms, guiding the entranced older woman around.

She complies with the younger woman's direction, lowering her head towards the mattress, but with a look of disbelief slowly forming across her delicate features.

The Captain is aware of the anatomical accuracy of holo-Seven as she is reminded, there is indeed a flesh and blood other with the very same body as this stunning, photonic being.

The younger woman watches Kathryn shuffle backwards until the Captain finds herself sat with her knees splayed and body leaning against the plain, black, cushioned headboard.

Seven lowers herself onto her hands and knees and crawls towards the cornered Captain.

Both sets of Kathryn's lips gasp open, desperate to again feel Seven's beauty, to taste the deliciousness of her lust.

The blonde approaches the Captain and immediately slivers her hands onto Kathryn's inner thighs.

Kathryn inhales sharply as Seven swoops her head downwards, clasping her full and smooth lips into the right side of her neck, sucking it hard and pushing Kathryn's thighs wide open.

The Captain groans deeply, her vagina drooling and body jerking upwards into Seven's touch.

She plants her wrists into the mattress beside her, contracting her chest and neck upwards in want, her thick, red hair smothered against the black headboard, her eyes watering with arousal.

Seven extends her lips further across Kathryn's pink skin, sucking in more neck, releasing it, and grabbing more, Kathryn grunting as her slender body jerks again, her swollen lips straining and thighs throbbing.

The younger woman runs her right hand down into Kathryn's wetness, fingers brushing lightly upwards through her folds.

Body trembling and clitoris spasming desire into every inch of her flesh, Kathryn gasps shrilly, but in some apprehension.

Her "indulgent resolve" still does not quite outweigh her conscience, but most consciences can find a reason once in a while to be flexible, as her accursed years of Captainship aboard Voyager has taught her.

And more recently, as this Holodeck program is still teaching her.

Kathryn lowers her neck slightly, face millimetres from Seven's as she shuts her eyes, whispering through a curtain of auburn hair, "Don't…"

Seven slides her first and second finger into Kathryn's hot folds, massaging through the dense juice accumulated there and Kathryn's eyes flash open.

The Captain slowly raises her head, takes a long, dry inhalation, and then groans longingly, her face a portrait of want, and guilt, her fingers and toes curling as her skin stings with heat.

Conscience still unable to justify penetration from this holographic Seven, will hungry and determined for sex whatever the moral implications, Kathryn makes a tentative decision.

Blonde waves wash over Seven's smooth back as her pink lips pout into Kathryn's lower neck and slide up its left side as Kathryn whimpers helplessly, her red hair mixing with the blondes.

With closed eyes Seven breathes into the Captain's warm skin, "You want this, Kathryn…"

She closes her soft lips over the pulse point in Kathryn's neck and sucks tenderly, Kathryn sinking her head into the cushioned headboard, eyes wide, lips dry and breathless as Seven's silky fingers gently massage her clit, her lips burning agonisingly into her neck.

Through rhythmic, shallow breaths, Kathryn rasps, "I do… but…"

Seven's full lips pull down Kathryn's skin, her tongue tasting Kathryn's sweet sweat, the Captain twitching underneath her as her lower lip finds Kathryn's solid, left nipple.

Continuing her steady massage of Kathryn's slippery, sensitive skin, Seven lowers her blonde head and slides her lips around Kathryn's nipple, the Captain gasping dryly and pushing her chest upwards as Seven slowly opens her mouth to engulf most her hot breast.

Kathryn brings her right fingers over her mouth and inserts her first and second finger through her tender lips.

She both muffles a shriek and yearns for something to suck, the sensation of Seven's mouth and tongue attacking her nipple and breast, Seven's long fingers caressing and exploring her sex, fill the older woman with torturous desire.

Kathryn's control has disappeared, and what a liberating feeling that is… though only death could stop her conscience asserting itself.

Seven slides her fingers around Kathryn's clit and circles it's tender skin slowly, very slowly, her tongue grazing and mouth sucking the Captain's stiff nipple.

Kathryn chokes out a whimper, her slim fingers dropping from her lips and back onto the bed.

She begins to feel Seven rub her slick fingers directly into her clit and her body trembles, before tensing with exquisite lust.

Seven releases Kathryn's left breast with a pop and and clamps her swollen lips onto and around Kathryn's right nipple.

Kathryn whines, her tense body now beginning to writhe as it flushes a deeper shade of pink and she gasps, "I can't, Seven…"

Seven slides her first and second finger downwards, tickling them over Kathryn's vagina in a tease as Kathryn's breath hitches strangledly and her pelvic floor contracts… Seven then finally plunges.

Kathryn's pink face glows, limp, red hair trembling over her boiling skin.

She groans hoarsely, her vagina gobbling up Seven's slim fingers, as Seven's mouth releases Kathryn's right breast and she trails her tongue upwards and back across Kathryn's neck.

Full lips approach and hover over Kathryn's tender, straining ones, the heat caused by Seven's penetration and soft probing leaving Kathryn without words as Seven drops her hot mouth into Kathryn's.

Her tongue falls onto the Captain's as Kathryn's lips curl around Seven's lower lip, sucking hungrily as her vaginal muscles contract firmly around Seven's now pumping fingers.

Seven gasps heatedly and wraps her lips around Kathryn's upper lip, her tongue snaking into the Captain's mouth as the two women kiss ravenously.

Against what she knows is her better judgement, Kathryn slides her fingers onto Seven's lower back, grips what soft flesh she can reach and begins to grind into Seven's long fingers.

She feels fresh fire burning within her and in panic, she changes her mind again, pulling away from the younger woman's sweet lips but continuing to hold her soft back, speaking breathlessly to her young holo-lover, "I can't… I…"

But with skin melting deliciously into Seven's touch, the Captain tightens the grip of her fingers, Kathryn giving in to desire as she grinds into Seven's smooth fingers, gasps, and continues to grind, and grind…

Inhaling sharply and rolling her eyes backwards, nerves sparking and auburn hair falling back and forth with her body's movement, the Captain steadily rocks towards intense orgasm, rasping hotly into the musky air, "Oh… my… Goddess…"

She releases Seven's back, her hands falling to a mattress as the younger woman's face lowers, her pale back and round ass raising upwards.

Kathryn feels Seven's hot face pass between her breasts, soft lips dragging over the inside of her right and a wash of golden hair falling over the nipple of her left.

She quakes, panting shallowly, her fingers feeling their way back onto Seven's soft shoulders as the blonde begins planting soft kisses down her navel.

Seven continues to pump her fingers vigourously into the older woman, her semi--metallic left hand now clutching Kathryn's right hip as the Captain thrusts the full length of her vagina into Seven's searing fingers, gasping delightedly at the sensation and sinking her fingertips into the top of Seven's back.

Kathryn's euphoric body begins to convulse as her deep grinds devour the younger woman's long fingers, the Captain's mind blurring as she remains unaware of the quick progress of Seven's lips.

Kathryn then suddenly feels the swell of the younger woman's lips over her clit and her mind scrambles.

Seven tracks her lips over the Captain's clit as ecstasy begins to consume the older woman's petite body, her slender frame convulsing almost uncontrollably and her auburn hair washing madly over her pale, outstretched neck and flesh.

Kathryn starts to hump into Seven's impossibly soft lips, her fingers now deeply sunk and massaging into Seven's thick hair as she feels Seven's tongue swipe into her folds, the younger woman's fingers continuing to drive in and out of her dribbling slit.

Swollen lips straining across her wide-open and panting mouth, her tongue curling to a sharp point, Kathryn experiences near blinding pleasure. 

Unclear conscience clears a small path through her rapture however, as with a pained wince, knowing no pleasure can be better than oral sex from Seven of Nine, as holo-Seven is beginning to prove, Kathryn splutters, "Computer…"

Seven's lips close on the Captain's swollen nub, and she sucks… deeply… tenderly.

Kathryn's body alights as she rocks her clit wildly into Seven's sweet lips, her sensitive skin blazing with white-hot passion under Seven's flesh.

Before senselessness assumes her mind entirely, Kathryn cries out, "End … Program!"

Holo-Seven's photons scatter and disappear before the hologram is able to react.

Kathryn's bedroom in Indiana melts into the clinical interior of Holodeck One, and the Captain finds herself sat up, bare cheeks down on the cold floor, panting and body still convulsing in a rudely interrupted orgasm.

In a flash her right second and third finger dive between her lips and into her hot mouth.

In another second, they flop out, sparkling lightly and unnecessarily as with teeth still clenched and lips still straining, she plunges her fingers into her slick folds and massages her clit aggressively, rocking hungrily into her finger's own movement and groaning inwardly.

Limp hair drags across her sweaty skin as she closes her eyes and lowers her head, masturbating hard and thinking only of Seven, the truly passionate sex they could share… the life they could have together…

She takes a minute to enjoy this fantasy, one she has recreated nicely with this little Holodeck program.

Whimpering sadly, orgasm having flitted out almost as quickly as the terminated program, Kathryn regretfully pulls away her right hand.

She sits with her knees bent and open, her forearms resting on top of her knees and the middle fingers of her right hand twinkling with juice in the clinical light.

Her flushed face remains lowered and her eyes closed, her pink and pale body alone and raw inside the large, metal crate chamber.

Body aching with adrenaline and breaths deepening, Kathryn lets the dry oxygen re-energise her systems and quickly reassumes an air of professionalism, opening her eyes and slowly raising her head to reveal her sexy-stern "Captain face".

Her folded command uniform and shoes lay side-by-side two metres in front of her, and a few more metres in front of them stand the sealed Holodeck doors.

Kathryn hears muffled voices coming from the corridor as she calmly strains her now less than nimble, sweaty body up, goosebumps prickling across her paling breasts, her limbs.

She swipes her syrupy fingers across her right thigh painting a long smear of warm liquid across her cooling skin.

Raking back her tangled red hair, the Captain inspects the Holodeck floor, scanning the deck for any 'messes' she will have definitely left… by her feet and the area she was sat and laid, she sees long streaks of juice and sweat, some already dried and pale across the floor.

A faint smile tugs at her lips as with crotch wet and legs aching, she steps wearily towards her uniform.

Lowering herself to her knees, she unfolds the dark material, revealing a mid-grey shirt, small black bra and black panties, and a small packet of detergent wipes.

A Starfleet Captain must strive to be prepared for any eventuality.

She opens the packet, breath having returned to almost normal as she yanks out a fistful of wipes, hoarsely instructing the computer, "Computer, access environmental control…"

Ignoring her still pulsating clit and wanting to conserve her energy, she swivels around and crawls over to the smears of liquid which shine crudely across the floor.

She unceremoniously wipes the floor clean, nose flaring and swollen lips smiling more at the still musky smell, her seasoned "Captain face" failing.

Kathryn's hair, damp with cold sweat, swipes her cheeks and face as her cold breasts and achingly hard nipples swing in time once more to her working muscles.

Finishing abruptly, she sits back on her splayed legs and regards the newly clean floor before grabbing her uniform and shoes from behind her, keeping the dirty wipes in her grip as one black, bra cup and strap fall onto her pale thigh.

She slowly stands and looks tiredly across the empty Holodeck, "Increase ventilation by ten percent to Holodeck One for ten minutes starting now, and transport me to my quarters."

The Captain hears the low purr of the ventilation shafts as Holodeck One disappears before her eyes, being replaced by her equally large, empty quarters.

 

\---

 

Captain's Personal Log, Star Date: 52619.4

Honourable Admirals of Starfleet Command, honourable fellow Captains, I, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager, cannot be counted as one of you.

My offence, though not regarding the unnecessary endangerment of any member of my crew, or unlawful attack of an enemy ship or civilisation, is, as you will all agree, an offence of basic principle.

I have developed strong, romantic feelings for a member of my crew, a woman, incidentally, and I do not intend to quash my affection for her.

She is not a member of Starfleet, so perhaps this confession is unnecessary, but as she is my subordinate and almost 20 years my junior, I feel compelled to be open and honest.

Furthermore… I have lost far too much in pursuit of Starfleet ideals.

My first fiance, Commander Justin Tighe and my father, Admiral Edward Janeway were killed whilst testing a new Starfleet shuttle.

My second fiance, Mark Johnson, was separated from me when Voyager was swept by the Caretaker's array into the Delta quadrant, and believing I was dead, let me go and made a life with a new woman.

Former Maquis Captain, Commander Chakotay and I may have had a relationship.

He loves me dearly and I love him still, but I did not feel a romantic relationship would be conducive to our professional relationship and therefore dismissed it as being detrimental to Voyager's operations.

Our love for one another now reflects the deepness of our friendship, and nothing more.

Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One, formally Annika Hansen, Voyager's liberated Borg drone, holds my heart next to hers, and before I live another day bound by "professional restraint", I want the freedom to speak the name of the woman I love.

I am the USS Voyager's Commanding Officer, but more importantly, I am its community leader, and if respite of this position is denied me due to our "unusual" mission length, I now insist that I at least have my freedom, restricted as it might be.

Seven thinks me ashamed, guilt stricken with my near veneration of Starfleet ideals, and she is right, I am ashamed… But finally I realise that I am also entitled to pursue happiness, and I believe I will find happiness with her.

I am Starfleet, but I am also, just, human.

I want the freedom to be human, and to pursue the most pure and important of human emotions, love itself.

End of entry.

\---

Kathryn sits slumped in her chair in front of the computer terminal which displays her Personal Blog entry.

She is in her quarters, which are illuminated to one quarter, her desk standing parallel to the wall between two bulkheads, the spread of the starfield far in front of her, stretching behind a long, grey sofa and an empty coffee table.

Her auburn hair is neat and folded across her naked shoulders, some falling onto the top of the chest.

The make-up she has been wearing all day still appears fresh on her face, disguising her freckles, framing her twinkling eyes and deepening the delicate swell of her lips.

With elegant arms which are stretched outwards to use the terminal, she inputs an operation.

Her lips slowly opening and respirations very slowly increasing in anticipation, her right wrist knocks into a small, cylindrical piece of plastic on her desk and her eyes flash brightly towards it.

Exhaling with a faint smile, her bare body prickles with need as the tops of her slim thighs contract, her pale fingers curling.

The Doctor's love of holo-photography, which has seen him impose this, one of his less annoying habits, upon more than several unwilling and unimpressed recipients, has produced at least one cause of celebration for the Captain.

Seven of Nine, undoubtedly the Doctor's closest friend on Voyager, has been more patient than most with the good EMH, who has on more than one occasion surprised the former drone with the sudden appearance of his holo-imager whilst she is on duty.

Seven, who avoids looking into the lens as she studiously attends to her work, has on occasion regarded the Doctor and his holo-camera, and even humoured him with a smile, or the closest thing to it, when she is feeling generous.

But more commonly, she has presented him with a restrained scowl, when her incredible patience has reached its end.

The Doctor has accumulated over one hundred gloriously beautiful images of Seven during the nearly two years she has been a member of Voyager's crew.

Without his permission or his knowledge, let alone the knowledge of Seven of Nine herself, Kathryn has accessed these images directly from the Doctor's private files on Sick Bay's main computer.

She has made a conscious decision not to meditate upon the morality of this action as her conscience is already full to capacity and could do without the added pressure.

The particular image her computer screen now displays to her makes her pussy sore for the second time today.

Juice slyly seeps from her open vagina and into a white towel, placed upon the plain, faux-leather chair for the sake of cleanliness, as her naked ass very slowly rocks into its crispness.

The image itself is completely innocent, and so at least most of Kathryn's guilt is assuaged as she admires it, and is pleasured by it.

Seven stands sidelong to the Doctor, inputting calculations into a computer terminal, wearing her mauve bio suit and with her golden hair spilling across her shoulders, somehow accentuating each shimmering curve of the gold-tinted material.

Who knows why she chose to wear her hair down on this particular duty shift, perhaps her hair pins had all at once become undone and before she was able to reinsert them, a terminal began to beg for attention, just as the Doctor popped in to do the same.

Whatever it was, Kathryn has not once seen the "real" Seven's hair loose, and its loveliness takes her breath away.

In this holo-image, Seven, unknowingly, leans cheekily over an open circuit panel, the base of the computer terminal she is using is waiting for some type of repair.

The swell of her breast peeks out, full and round, under her right arm, her curved, strained back being held up by perfectly toned thighs, strong legs stand on strong heels, her ass blossoming outwards on top, firm and delicious underneath that elasticated material…

Waves of thick, blonde hair frame her pale face, her pink lips full and parted, an expression of polite admonishment in her hot, blue eyes focusing straight into the holo-imager lens.

The image is simple and perfect, and a low growl exits Kathryn's lips.

Kathryn's right hand claws for the plastic object, a replicated pleasure tool, approximately an inch in diameter, slightly pointed at one end, and almost the full length of the Captain's hand and fingers.

It is a clear, warm peach colour from its pointed end up towards its more cylindrical head, which is clear, tropical yellow… a certain younger woman's peachy skin and golden hair inspired the colour scheme.

The Captain's slim fingers wrap around its yellow head.

Kathryn, hot and horny, begins to instruct, "Computer, increase magnification of image by four hundred percent…"

The middle of the image, Seven's full, right breast, fills the screen and Kathryn exhales a raspy affirmative, tracing the delicate, pale fingertips of her left hand down her bare chest, and between her breasts.

She brings the tool slowly towards her mouth, enjoying the tickling sensation of her own fingers across her flesh as her lithe body begins to squirm in want, bellybutton thinning and being pulled upwards as her pelvic floor muscles contract inwards.

Her hips continue to beat a soft rhythm into the chair as she grasps and squeezes her left breast in her cool hand, grunting, hooded eyes locked on the image of Seven's breast, imagining its swell pressing into her own breast, it's pink nipple tearing lines of heat across her skin.

Under her breath she whispers, "Oh, Seven…", tracing the clear peach tip of her toy across her tender lips and slowly inserting it into her warm mouth. 

She closes her eyes and hums a note of pleasure, her strong tongue slapping saliva across this, the longer, peach-coloured end, as she imagines herself sucking Seven's flesh, her breasts… her wet, warm pussy.

Pulsating folds being massaged rhythmically into her seat, orgasmic embers burning in her crotch waiting patiently to consume her body very soon, the toy almost disappears through Kathryn's pouting lips and into her mouth as she sucks hungrily, and reminiscently.

And most unintentionally, she recalls her days and nights of intimacy with Mark, and how he groaned and grasped her hair wantingly as his sizeable asset filled her mouth and throat.

How every inch of her body strained and ached with desire as her slim fingers held him and she lovingly sucked him into mindlessness.

Kathryn's eyes whip open as her right arm drops, the glistening toy slithering free from her lips.

She shakes her head to knock her memories of her former fiance back into the past, and rasps to the sex on legs displayed on the terminal, "Hello, Seven…"

She brings the toy between her legs and squeezes her breast once, her body hot, her memories of Mark permanent and painful, but the potential for a present with Seven more exciting than she feels she can physically bear.

Inserting the toy between the top lips of her moist and sensitive skin, the point slides over her swollen clit and she whimpers.

Closing her eyes briefly again, she imagines the toy as Seven's finger tip, or maybe Seven's hard nipple, tracing firmly across her hungry skin.

Those nipples lie invisible, pressed underneath Seven's tight bio suit, and Kathryn's eyes open to view that hidden breast once more.

Kathryn's breath quickens as she slides the toy down through her warm folds and over her slit, sliding it immediately back up as she imagines being teased by Seven's smooth flesh.

The Captain gasps desirously as her body bucks forward, loosening her neat hair to spread further across her lightly freckled chest and making her right breast jump as she continues to cling longingly to her left.

Desperate to see more of Seven, she breathlessly instructs, "Computer… display lower portion of image…"

Seven's tightly packed navel and tiny waist explode into the curve of her ass on the monitor screen and Kathryn groans, rocking forwards, pining to plant her face between Seven's big, peachy cheeks, and drag her lips and tongue across the full length of Seven's sensitive areas.

Her vagina dribbles, her body shuddering as she continues to tease herself with the hard and slippery toy, trailing it on and off her clit, it's peach tip swimming straight over her deep slit.

She releases her left breast and slots the first two fingers of her left hand, lengthwise, between her teeth and lips as she slides the toy down and coaxes it gently into her hot channel.

Closing her eyes and pushing away lingering memories of Mark, she remembers holo-Seven's long fingers pushing into her, the younger woman matching Mark in physical force, but far exceeding him in the raw pleasure Kathryn bled in response.

Vaguely contemplating this, Kathryn moans into a slow rhythm of in and out, grinding into the toy softly, body burning in passion as she gasps, yearning for, "Seven… Sevennn…"

The clear-coloured toy glistens with her warm juice and the sweet liquid begins to coat her fingers as they press into her moist folds with increasing frequency, the full peach-coloured length of the toy pumping in and out of her.

Dragging her fingers from her wet mouth, Kathryn begins to grunt more loudly in pleasure, her mind imagining the real taste of Seven's folds, which lie just between the firm thighs displayed on screen.

Losing her breath as she feels ecstasy creeping up on her, through a half open mouth upon a flushed face and straining neck, she finally instructs, "Computer… Display top of image…"

Seven's magnified face fills the screen and Kathryn gasps, quickening her pumping as her body jerks and she breathes, "Oh Seven… Seven, baby…"

Breasts pink and heaving, limbs weakening, Kathryn pulls her left hand to her lips again and sucks her first, second and then third finger.

She slides her first two fingers between her lips again for a moment as she remembers sucking holo-Seven's full lips, followed by the memory of holo-Seven's swollen nub pressing through her swollen lips and into her mouth, its intense sweetness leaving her tongue almost sore.

Kathryn squirms and her wet sex drools as she remembers the sensation of holo-Seven's full lips dragging through her folds and curling over her clit, closing in on it and sucking it first tenderly, then hungrily.

Her slim fingers stifle a deep moan as her right hand begins to drill the toy in and out with sexual fury as she imagines what must be the sweetest thing of all, Seven's hot tongue penetrating her channel, scorching her inner muscles and pleasuring her more completely than she believes any man ever could.

Presently, she removes her fingers from her once again ravenous lips, hooded eyes revealing dilated pupils fixed upon the image of the swell of the younger woman's lips, as her moist, left fingers travel over her auburn garden and onto her tortured clit.

Kathryn rubs clit, and pumps slit, her static chair wheels creaking into their breaks as Kathryn pictures Seven between her legs, her strong tongue filling her slit, her hot lips branding her flesh.

Her straining lips stretch into a disbelieving grin as she reminds herself she may feel this sensation for real, and soon, Seven told her she wanted her… hopefully, the younger woman still does, and will want all of her.

Intense pleasure washes through her, her imagination and Seven's holo-image rendering her modestly ageing, be-freckled and beautiful, lithe body, 5'4" of pure light, a candle flame burning for her potential new lover.

Now, if she could only get Seven alone somewhere, again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If there are any weird typos, it's because this story is being dictated not typed, and I think the program I'm using doesn't understand British English very well… C'est la vie ;) <3


	3. THREE

I Want to be Free

 

THREE

 

Subtly flared, deep pink skin stretches around an opaque, command red, tubular object.

Clear liquid oozes thinly through the intermittent gaps between the object's rim, and the user's warm skin, as the item's two inch diameter is slowly pushed further into the hot, female body, and slid delicately back out.

A low and quiet grunt follows each insertion as two, pale hands, one clutched over the other and fingers crossed, hold the mid-grey headed object, directing it on its tight and tingling course.

Warm fluid streaks its smoothly curved sides as the hands keep it in a steady rhythm of in and out, fingers tensing inwards around the base of the items thick but modest enough length.

Four, small, metallic circles are obscured by shadow across the under half of the replicated tool's grey border, a stray pinkie swiping softly over each of their flat, blank surfaces as the object is pushed a little further inwards.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" is spoken softly by a sweet female voice as the moist skin which surrounds the penetrative item appears to briefly contract.

Heat dribbles down the aching sides of the female's breached passage as her body throbs pleasantly, Borg nanoprobes spinning dizzily through her veins, muscles stiffening underneath smooth flesh.

The tool is slowly pulled outwards and a verbal exhalation leaks warm air into the temperate, Cargo Bay interior, a hint of oily musk suspended invisibly before a short line of regeneration chambers which line its right side.

Optimal illumination reveals a slightly more cluttered than normal Cargo Bay.

Deep, grey cylinders, holding alien non-perishables stand interlinked by medium sized, dark grey boxes holding miscellaneous spaceship components towards the end of the room, with more than several cylinders creeping their way towards the doors.

Three out of four regeneration chambers stand empty except for the single occupant whose naked back rests against the now warming surface of a fully operating chamber.

A discreet, Starfleet-issue grey and cushioned, retractable ledge has been added to this, the second chamber closest to the doors as the young woman's bare, round butt sits firmly in place, neck straight, eyes straining downwards.

The real Seven of Nine, lightly sweating below the lifeless Cargo Bay lights, softly presses a replicated object which she has perhaps semi-affectionately named "Command Red" deeply into her channel.

Her vaginal walls feel like they are salivating around an enormous gobstopper, biting into its length as her body softly glows, a ticklish burning travelling down her thighs and over her pinching stomach.

Pulling the tool back inwards, she smiles, its smoothness inside of her reminding her of holo-Janeway's silky, wet tongue and lips against her sensitive flesh, her outstretched biceps pressing her large breasts together as holo-Torres' cool hands had done a week before.

Seven and B'Elanna had a disagreement today about the modification and potential use of an interesting new piece of alien technology which appeared to have the potential to improve bio-neural circuit efficiency.

The Lieutenant's frustration never usually fails to fill the Astrometrics Officer with not so guilty pleasure, those angry dark eyes and lips exciting Seven's nerve endings and making her skin prickle, her lower lip always dropping open in desire however, B'Elanna's choice to continue to refer to her as "the drone" at such times has become tiresome.

Today, Seven decided to respond "Yes, Kahless" in a mockery of B'Elanna's hostile leadership 'skills', and the already agitated engineering chief began to hyperventilate with indignation.

Seven chose that point to exit main Engineering, confident that, in this case, her superior engineering knowledge, in view of her extensive knowledge of alien species and their technologies across the galaxy, would be neither heard, considered, and certainly not implemented.

She returned to Astrometrics believing she had heard the Lieutenant whine that she would have to inform the Captain that "Seven of Nine is refusing to work as part of the team, thereby, decreasing Voyager's efficiency".

Now slowly pumping the slick, red plastic in and out, Seven's breath hitches through dry, open lips, her pinned and styled blonde hair, dampening slightly from her brow, presses against the chamber back, limp strands escaping and swaying with her toned body's concave grind.

The thought of those two women simply discussing her feels so good, the memory of the women's holograms lips tearing into her skin making her shudder with long-established want.

Her smile having faded into a desirous gape, hooded eyes rolling and mind light years away recalling holo-Janeway's tongue tickling between her slit and summarily lunging into it, Seven's lips begin to strain as a burning sensation trickles around her slit and across her now trembling flesh.

She pants and pushes into the toy's thickness, arms rigid and squeezing together her plump and pale breasts, strawberry nipples hard and piercing the dry air above aching hands which carefully drive the slightly over-large tool in and out.

Holo-Torres fucked her in a way Seven hadn't felt since her early days with the hologram's occasionally very unpleasant organic counterpart on Voyager.

The photonic being pulsated near transcendental heat into Seven's pussy, her breath and senses nearly escaping her completely, but not quite as wholly as when she was sucked by the holo-Captain's warm, wet mouth.

When Seven returned to Astrometrics after her run-in with B'Elanna, in a moment of inspiration, she sent a message to Janeway which simply read, for any intrusive eyes such as those of the operations or security officer's to read, "Meet me tonight".

Perhaps she should have sent it via secure Borg inscription, but she senses the Captain probably wouldn't care, the message would most likely be seen as "the drone" still struggling with the subtleties of human politeness after all.

Seven winces as doubt sinks in, more so than the Command Red, realising Janeway may not actually appreciate such an abrupt and implicating communication.

She probably won't join her tonight.

Her hands cease their movement, her mind momentarily too dejected to accommodate orgasm as her pants become deeper inhalations and she stares down her fit, and attractive, she believes, naked body, reluctantly sad to be alone.

With a groan she slowly slides the tool free from her channel, her lightly flared vagina remaining slightly open and wet between her pinkend thighs.

Cold air rushes between her golden-framed lips and goosebumps appear over her thighs.

Her right hand continues to grasp the juice-coated tool, her left hand dropping to her short, blond hairs as she trails the toy slowly upwards and between her breasts in contemplation, smearing liquid across her pale pink skin as her left middle finger slides over and a little into her open slit.

Holding the warm toy gently against the thin skin of her chest, Seven rubs her slick, vaginal opening with some despair, sitting with a morose expression, frustrated and embarrassed by her own optimism.

Still hot and desperate to be pleasured however, knowing she cannot return to the Holodeck until her next allotted time which won't be for another two weeks, unless the Captain wishes to keep their Velocity date tomorrow, Seven takes a deep breath through her nose and prepares herself to continue her activity, alone.

A pink tongue slowly wets her large lips, her mind returning to her morning on the Holodeck with holo-Janeway and Torres, heartbeat rising as with a quick movement of her right thumb, a near invisible panel on Red is pressed and it begins to vibrate, purring between her now vacant looking breasts.

Her left hand relaxes its gentle massage of her slit and slides slowly up onto her hips and around to rest finally on top of her pale stomach, wet fingertips slipping softly over her skin as her vibrating right hand travelling past and comes to rest softly on top of her open pussy.

She moans and feels her slit dribble with some anticipation, her left palm sliding up onto her chest to smooth the swell of her left breast, her long, slim fingers curling around its mass and squeezing as Seven mentally prepares for fuller stimulation.

The vibration warming her folds and aggravating her clitoris through its eternal tease, Seven's body slowly tenses as she dryly enhales and stretches her strong thighs as far apart as they will comfortably-enough go, her slit opening further, hungry to be filled.

Fingertips finding her left nipple and pinching it tightly as she squeezes her breast once more, Seven gasps softly as she lowers the tool between her lower lips.

Her wet, sensitive skin trembles around and across the command red surface of the toy as her clit pulls her nerves strings up and against it, the younger woman whimpering, both in pleasure and reluctant, emotional pain, "Meet me tonight… Kathryn…"

Crewmember's voices muffle through the Cargo Bay doors as the computer denies them entry, Seven having sealed them in protest at having no quarters to quietly make love to herself in.

The warm flesh of her breast makes her palm clammy as she squeezes and remembers the feel of holo-Janeway's smaller but so beautifully pointed and smooth breasts against her skin, her lips pouting as her right hand slides Command Red downwards.

Whimpering again as the vibrating plastic makes her slit opening ripple deliciously, her body bucking as she slowly positions the pointed end of the cone-shaped tool on top of her entrance.

Using both the vibration and her fingers slow guidance to again juice up the red surface, Seven enhales through a now open mouth, ready and waiting to go deep.

Knowing she will have to open the doors at some point soon, preferably before Mr Tuvok sends a security team down to manually crank the Bay open, Seven pauses once more to enjoy the privacy, her body twitching with arousal as heat shoots through her nerves beneath the toy's manic touch.

Her breath shallowing into pants, her warm tongue running hungrily again over her pink, upper lip, she massages her hot breast and raises her chin.

Flushed neck stretching, and untidy, sweat-dampenend blonde hair sticking limply to the metal alcove, Seven enhales sharply through her dry throat as her arms and hands tense, her hips making a slow circular movement as her slit slowly and satisfactorily engulfs inch after inch of the rumbling, red toy.

Her inhalations stop and her eyes begin to water as her vaginal walls beat around Command Red.

Pleasure slowly erupting between her trembling thighs, her toes curl as her right hand grips the mid-grey and quadruple pip bespangled tool with long, curled fingers.

Fresh, warm juice seeps around the red, plastic surface, its lubrication sending brief chills across Seven's aggressively contracting inner muscles as Seven's white teeth clench and her heart pounds hot blood into her crotch.

Face pink and full lips straining with exhilaration, her sweaty left hand releases her warm breast, flopping between her legs and onto her right as her biceps once again squeeze her large, sweat beaded breasts together, her aching hands sinking the sixth red inch of the toy inside her.

She shouts with angry pleasure and grinds her hips slowly but strongly into Red's depth, it's width sweetly stretching her channel, juice bleeding onto her fingertips as the blonde both delights and despairs at her love and lust for the older woman who may end up rejecting her.

Clit vibrating freakishly over the maelstrom of pleasure ripping into her cunt, Seven's body jerks into its grinds as her desire to have the Captain touch her, lick her, penetrate her with those long, elegant fingers, that sharp, pink tongue, send Seven into quick, hard climax.

Stray blonde hairs sticking to her pink cheeks and turquoise eyes glistening, Seven growls keenly into Command Red, vagina quaking as her body temporarily stills, broiling as it absorbs the juddering of the highly efficient, if equally primordial, pleasure tool.

Straining against fatigue, Seven's slender arms and hands once again pump the vibrating toy furiously into her slick slit, her orgasm strengthening and painfully hot as Seven whines against its movement, her body jerking and threatening to wobble off the ledge.

Peripheral senses registering she may flop onto the floor, Seven unsteadily pushes her butt backwards, Red sliding out most its length as it returns to placing rapid kisses on her clitoris as its user groans with terrific yearning, eyes shut and holo-Janeway's mouth the last thought left in her fantasy-engulfed mind.

Behind the Cargo Bay doors and fifty metres down the faceless corridors of Deck 8, a pair of grumbling engineers, two flustered young men, mutter about the "lawless Borg" who is stopping them attending to their duties inside the Bay.

Turbo lift doors open and they reduce the volume of their conversation as each politely nods to their aggravated looking Captain who exits the lift purposefully, her heels pounding onto the deck.

She distractedly acknowledges them with a curt nod in return and the two young men's eyes follow her as she makes a beeline towards the Cargo Bay.

They realise immediately that Janeway has gone to 'bargain with the Borg'.

'Knowing' all too well Seven of Nine is favoured by the Captain and will face no consequences at all for her actions, especially her 'refusal' to help Lieutenant Torres, the crewmen continue their whispered conversation with righteous anger and resentment.

Janeway has just come from an impromptu 'meeting' in her Ready Room which featured her alone with an irate B'Elanna Torres who was enthusiastically spouting out accusations that Seven of Nine is "impossible", possesses "Borg manners" and nothing more, and is disrupting Voyager's operations with her "belligerence" and "arrogance".

The Captain stood blinking at the aggrieved chief engineer from behind her desk and her piles of unread PADDs, with various messages flashing on her terminal screen from Ensign Kim, Mr Tuvok and others as she silently wondered whether informing B'Elanna of her blinding hypocrisy would in fact make any difference at all.

Her patience for the Lieutenant's bitterness having reached its long-awaited end, Janeway listened sternly as B'Elanna told of how "the Borg" insulted and refused to assist the engineering team, "then stalked off to probably consume and talk to, since she can't make any friends, one of her lumpy nutritional supplements"…

And with this, the Captain tuned out.

Her eyes fell to the Lieutenant's lips and she imagined clamping them between her slim thighs, allowing B'Elanna to run her pretty mouth into her folds, her juices muffling the Lieutenant speech as the engineer's angry lips and tongue become tangled into Janeway's wet skin.

She would rock her cunt deeper into and across the Lieutenant's raging mouth, B'Elanna's temper burning into her skin, her soft lips curling heatedly onto Kathryn's clit and sucking with self-satisfied vigour, her strong tongue slithering slyly around its hot pink swell.

The Lieutenant can blather into the Captain's pussy as much as she wants, goddess knows the half-Klingon has the energy for it.

Kathryn will sink her fingers into the brunettes deep, dark hair and will continue to fuck the younger woman's blazing mouth, making sure to raise and slowly drag her clit across B'Elanna's cranial ridges, kindly allowing the Lieutenant to catch her breath.

Kathryn will bite her lower lip as each ridge nips her clit teasingly, the smoothness of B'Elanna's forehead tenderly massaging her folds before the younger woman hastily resumes her tale of anguish, at which point the Captain's fingers will sink deeper into the Lieutenant's hair and push her dark, raging lips back around her wet slit.

Sex is surely a better use of the Lieutenant's unfounded fury, and a better use of the Captain's time, Kathryn argues to herself, as her conscience wretches at the gall of her obscene imagination.

Continuing to indulge in necessary fantasy, the Captain decides that B'Elanna's animatedly gesticulating hands, which she uses to display the extent of her outrage, can instead hold Kathryn's smooth hips, giving her lips better anchorage to chomp ingloriously into the only part of her livid Captain which cares to listen.

B'Elanna's sharp fingertips can tempestuously claw upwards across the Captain's pale stomach and sink their sharp nails into the flesh of the Captain's breasts.

Kathryn will groan in primaeval desire and sink her slit deeper around B'Elanna's thick tongue, grinding strongly against the Lieutenant's now slowly calming lips, the younger woman's hands beginning to relax as they slide from her warm breasts onto the cool skin of her Captain's back.

Crotch having absorbed the extent of Lt Torres' more spirited illogic, Kathryn will slowly grind B'Elanna's rambling lips into numbness, and finally, silence, the Lieutenant gently releasing the Captain's back, and the pair separating.

Back in reality…

Chest heaving as she attempted to breathe normally for first time in several minutes, the Lieutenant eventually finished her tirade and watched as the Captain's slightly vacant and disbelieving expression remained unchanged, her eyes simply narrowing to glare straight into those of her chief engineer's.

A flicker of uncertainty crossed B'Elanna's face as the Captain remained silent, her hands resting on her chair back, bewilderment having crept onto her face as if the Lieutenant had been speaking in Klingon… Had she?

Janeway's lips appeared to purse before she slid her hands from her chair back and stepped around her chair towards her desk, placing her hands before her on top of its smooth surface and lowering her head.

Auburn hair shining in the hard light, Janeway paused as she considered her response, knowing at that point, there could be only one.

Not raising her head she closed her eyes briefly, heart rate rising with fear but determined resolve as she spoke lowly but clearly, "Lieutenant…"

A slightly worried looking Lieutenant watched as the Captain raised her head, continuing to clutch the table, terrible anger written discreetly into her delicate features.

The Captain held B'Elanna's gaze and spoke quietly but steadily, so that there could be no chance of misunderstanding, "B'Elanna…"

The Lieutenant's eyes widened and then her lips fell as the Captain finished with a whisper and an exasperated grin, "You're full of shit."

B'Elanna's mouth gaped as the Captain's face dropped in impossible frustration as she stood to her full height, passion-infused adrenaline having destroyed her last links to the complex professional charades she reserved mostly for use with the Lieutenant.

This was B'Elanna Torres meeting Kathryn Janeway for the first time, and Janeway was incensed, but calm.

A smile began to curl upon the Lieutenant's lips as amusement began to take hold and she looked away to grin merrily, a retort already springing back out of her throat, "Captain-"

But in the time it took the engineer to stifle a laugh, place her hands on her hips, shake her head in disbelief, catch her breath and turn back to resume her sentence, the woman who was indeed still her Captain had stepped around her desk and was stood with her chillingly blue eyes and equally cold face, inches from the Lieutenant's.

The Lieutenant's jovial expression dropped immediately as the Captain examined every square centimetre of bitch skin on B'Elanna's face, the engineer squirming under the probing as Janeway spoke softly, eyes still rolling with both digust and desire over the Lieutenant's features, blood coursing around her clit.

B'Elanna tensed as the Captain continued, "You're a horrible bully, B'Elanna.…"

The Lieutenant looked away, swallowing heavily, both guilt and anger rising through her body and pounding into her muscles, the Captain's proximity both infuriating, and to her resentment, highly arousing.

Janeway then looked straight into her eyes and for a moment she felt the Captain's senses were perhaps a little more stimulated than she would ever admit as in a lower tone the older woman spoke, "I have tolerated your incivility for over six years…"

The Captain's eyes moved onto the Lieutenant's lips and B'Elanna's eyes fell on to those of the Captain's, heat rising across her face and down the front of her body as she read straight from Janeway's mouth, "Leave Seven alone…"

Their eyes slowly met once more and the Lieutenant noted a faint smile across the Captain's features as, not so much to her surprise but to her great interest, Janeway revealed evenly and with lightness returning to her voice, "Not that it should matter, but Seven is with me."

The Lieutenant looked away as the Captain slowly turned around, horror and also relief briefly contorting her features as she stepped slowly back around her desk, taking another moment before confidently turning back towards the hastily composed Lieutenant.

B'Elanna then spoke genuinely, "I apologise, Captain-"

Janeway looked downwards and began to organise her PADDs, liking to finish this awkward "meeting" the Lieutenant had originally and urgently requested as soon as possible, speaking quickly, "You may apologise to Seven of Nine if you wish, until then…"

Janeway looked up and flashed her a genuine and warm smile, amusement and astonishment having crept back into B'Elanna's face as the Captain's revelation sunk in, the older woman speaking casually, "Spread the news."

Kathryn remembers B'Elanna's excited smile as she approaches the Cargo Bay, confident that by this point, barely ten minutes since the Lieutenant exited her Ready Room, half her crew will now be aware of her romantic attachment to the "resident Borg".

Her shift technically finished over two hours ago, and had she replied to Seven's short message, which her heart swelled to receive, the younger woman would have expected her sooner than this.

She pauses at the door, heartbeat elevated and skin crawling with nervousness and sweat underneath her gradually suffocating uniform.

The Captain had said Seven of Nine was "with her"… but they are yet to declare even to each other they are officially dating, let alone, in a relationship.

"What was I thinking?" Janeway whispers painfully to herself, fear creeping into her mind not only still of the morality of the shift in her relationship with Seven, but also fear she will not be good enough for the younger woman.

Quickly realising she fears rejection even more than breaking protocol, Kathryn strains to keep the darker part of her conscience at bay as she lowers her head before the Cargo Bay doors and massages her brow with guiltily aching fingers, adrenaline filling her veins despite what may or may not have been her blunder with B'Elanna.

In truth, the Captain suspects that Seven won't care, or at least, won't make too much of a fuss if she had assumed wrongly about their relationship, either way, Seven certainly wants intimacy, and so does the Captain.

It is presumptuous of her perhaps to now be waiting in front of Seven's door, expecting an audience with the younger woman, and maybe, hopefully, more, after having ignored the blonde's message and 'exposed' them both to a worryingly embittered half-Klingon.

Conscious of an approaching crewmen, Janeway raises her head back up, quickly scanning the vicinity and looking slightly pale, despite her body's warming anticipation, as she places her right hand softly on the Cargo Bay door interface.

Hesitating, she quickly rasps, "Computer, locate crewmember Seven of Nine."

"Crewmember Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay Two" responds the female computer voice, at a louder volume to which Janeway spoke and she flinches, feeling a distinct lack of privacy.

Also feeling she needs further clarification however, turning away as a female science officer passes her, giving her anxious looking Captain a wide berth, Kathryn pauses before speaking a little louder, more confidently, she hopes, "Is she regenerating?"

"Negative."

"Is she alone?"

"Affirmative."

On the other side of the doors, the computer has alerted Seven that Kathryn is outside of Cargo Bay Two, and that she is also alone.

Kathryn hesitates again, nerves threatening to overcome her, as without her having used the interface or requesting the computer attempt to unseal the doors, the Cargo Bay entrance hisses open.

Seven's body stills its movement as the younger woman holds her whimpering breath, praying Kathryn will hurry up and come in so she can resume, only slightly annoyed at the Captain's lateness, but delighted she has come at all.

Kathryn stares wide-eyed into the silent Cargo Bay, fear of the unknown paralysing her for the first time in her career with Starfleet.

Her body stiffens, and then she smells a not so faint whiff of sweet musk, her slit quickly releasing a string of warm pearls into her black panties.

Faintly, she hears the younger woman beckon in an unusually high and breathless voice, "Captain…"

Kathryn inhales deeply through her nose, and upon hearing several fast-approaching crewmen, her lips open as if to respond, eyes darting down the empty corridor before her.

Wanting to scramble somewhere else entirely, she straightens her back and briskly walks into the Cargo Bay, purposely diverting her eyes from the regeneration chambers as the crewmen approaching the doors peer inside and catch the Captain's glaring, and guilty, eyes.

The crewmen, two female engineers as it turns out, turn away in embarrassment as Kathryn slams her hand onto the interior Cargo Bay interface, and with quick fingers, seals them.

An indiscreet Borg algorithm immediately appears on the interface screen and Janeway frowns as she realises this is how Seven has managed to deny entry to Voyager's crewmen.

Although her regeneration chamber cannot be suitably set up in any crewmen quarters, Seven of Nine has been offered her own private accommodation multiple times, yet it is only now that the former drone is, if indirectly, expressing her desire for it.

'She can share my quarters' Kathryn muses optimistically to herself, a distant whimper waking her from this fantasy and returning her to another.

She turns around to face the now pale-lit Borg alcoves and is initially unsure of what she is witnessing in the single, active chamber.

Heartbeat increasing exponentially, she stands stark still, muscles tense and clit beginning to thump as her head turns nervously, her eyes darting from the regeneration chambers to the cluttered but still relative emptiness of the large Cargo Bay, her mind struggling to accept the image her eyes are attempting to communicate.

Seven and the Captain's unusual courtship may have lacked in conversation almost entirely, their bodies certainly speaking louder than their words, and that mode of communication continues now as Kathryn's body reacts to Seven's.

Open mouth quickly drying out with her increased inhalations, a quietly whimpered, "Captain…" travels through the thickening air into Kathryn's pinkening ears, the continued whimpers, interspersed with slit-tickling groans, makes Kathryn exhale a near inaudible moan in response.

Mind racing with memories of holo-Seven's sensuality, something Kathryn programmed with great guilt but greater lust, and sudden flashbacks of the photonic being's anatomical accuracy, as based on Seven's medical files, and the smoothness of the hologram's skin make the Captain curb her desire to undress, inaudibly moaning a second time.

Trying mentally to block her ears from the sound of Seven's deepening groans, sounds which begin to reassure the Captain that Seven has something special to share, Kathryn slowly shuts her lips and squares her shoulders, slit drooling warmth into her crotch as she steadily moves forwards.

Her Astrometrics officer is naked, her body flushed and somehow suspended above the ground.

Seven stills her lolling head against the back of her alcove, growling quietly into smooth gyrations as she fixes her unfocusing and refocusing eyes on her slowly approaching Captain.

Ocular implant briefly registering Janeway's flushing neck and cheeks through the Cargo Bay's weak illumination, her crystal clear turquoise eyes and vision note the older woman's sternish manner straining as the Captain struggles to catch the increasing breath she needs through her nose.

Quickly losing her battle to a semblance of professionalism, Kathryn lets her lips fall open, inhaling lung-fulls of breath, her eyelids becoming heavy as she steps closer to the younger woman's slow, snakelike coiling and uncoiling body.

Kathryn shivers as her guilty eyes, stinging with tears of mixed joy and apprehension, fall over this, the real Seven's reeling flesh, her enormous and pale pink, heaving breasts making the Captain gasp dryly, her chest prickling as her nipples harden into her black, lace brassiere.

Had she not seen photonic Seven's naked form, the Captain feels she may have passed out, as she felt when she first beheld her new hologram.

Tales of Captain James 'Jim' T Kirk's encounters with various female humanoids were both shameless and extraordinary but Captain Kathryn E Janeway is confident that even he would not have met with beauty such as this.

Seven's body is grinding into the apparent movement of something Kathryn will see in a moment, the blonde's hearty grunts pricking Kathryn's ears and further shallowing her breaths.

Holo-Janeway's pink silk dressing gown brushing the sides of her pointed, pale breasts, dances across Seven's memory as her eyes register the Captain's nipples becoming visible under her uniform jacket.

The deep and indescribable sensations she experienced with the holographic Captain, and her anticipation now to experience administrations from the flesh and blood "real thing", make Seven's eyes squeeze shut as she moans inwardly, stalling an orgasm she can easily ascend into right now.

Wetness deepening and drowning her singing clit, the Captain's muscles lose strength as she approaches the waist height console which stands less than two metres in front of the regeneration chambers, slowly placing her aching hands on its surface for support.

This is a taste of freedom, the freedom that Kirk never failed to take advantage of, and as a Starfleet Captain, that was to his shame, but also to most other Starfleet Captain's great envy.

'I have taken no vow of celibacy,' Kathryn reminds herself forcefully; 'And this is different, we are in love… I… I am in love…'

She stands silently before the now spasming blonde, Seven's shrill whimpering and her own thumping heart filling her ears and fogging her senses with intolerable need, Kathryn having never witnessed a sight so devilishly beautiful.

Seven's flushed, elegant arms stand bent above her now loosely clipped and thoroughly sweat dampened, thick, blonde hair.

Her pink hands grip onto small, strategically placed chunky, grey handles, hooked neatly into place at either side of the outer rim of the chamber by tiny, charcoal coloured, alien 'screws', which suck, as opposed to pierce, the object to the surface.

The grey ledge which holds Seven's flushing upper thighs and ass protrudes from the alcove wall, attached by the same 'screws', the leathery, grey cover squeaking slightly into Seven's warm, contracting muscles.

Two small footholds hold Seven's curling toes, her heels digging into the chamber back.

Kathryn is oblivious to these strange, pleasure-accommodating alterations however as she continues to regard the organic Seven for the first time, her nakedness more divine than she could have anticipated, or indeed, programmed.

Having attempted to help guide and support Seven throughout these last two and a half years since the younger woman's liberation from the collective, Kathryn's love for her has deepened to the point that if Voyager were to ever lose Seven, Janeway would be inconsolable.

Her commitment to ensuring Voyager's successful operations and the welfare of its crew are centre to Kathryn's heart, but Seven, whom she had tried to convince herself she loved like a younger sister, has become an essential component to her ability to love at all… Seven is her soul, and this frightens her.

Seven takes a long look through hooded eyes once more at the woman she desires, then slowly closes her eyes.

Memories of holo-Janeway, her anatomical accuracy and the perfect smoothness and warmth of the hologram's touch glaze over her mind as her lower lip drops further, the blonde beginning to gyrate feverishly, back and bum greasy with sweat, clammy hands straining to maintain hold of the grips.

Kathryn's dry lips open further as her sparkling, navy blue eyes fall over Seven's pleasure-wrought features, pausing on Seven's open mouth, the blonde's straining, full lips dousing Kathryn's cunt with allure.

The Captain's eyes finally drop onto Seven's long, elegant neck, which stretches upwards as rattled breaths enter and escape the younger woman's drying throat.

Without knowing, Kathryn slowly drags her pink tongue over her lips as her eyes inevitably follow the straight line of Seven's neck, rolling across her flushed chest and resting once more onto the younger woman's deliciously full, pale pink breasts which blossom outwards with each laboured breath.

The Captain's grip on the console tightens as she quietly gasps, her body swaying slightly for lack of oxygen.

Professional senses kicking in for a short moment, Kathryn blinks twice as she tries to focus upon stringing together a sentence, swallowing before speaking almost normally, "Seven…"

Seven stifles a squeal, "Caaaap-tain…", her voice is high and ecstasy sodden as her body crunches with satisfaction, the Captain watching hungrily as her folds tremble with heat, her chest tightening and breasts stinging.

The Captain is aware that her own private medical files have also been accessed, apparently multiple times, with those relating to her anatomy having been imported into their main holographic imaging program.

Knowing what expertise it takes to access private medical files, Janeway has narrowed the list down to one of two culprits; B'Elanna Torres, or Seven of Nine, or both.

The Captain has suspected her chief engineer has, at the very least, a small attraction to her, believing the Lieutenant to actively seek out opportunities to speak privately with her, and since she, sometimes not to secretly, equally enjoys time alone with B'Elanna, Kathryn actively refrains from discouraging her.

Kathryn speaks to Seven quickly and lowly, a little playfully she hopes as through a now crooked smile, delighted to have such desirable admirers, she lightly chastises, "Seven, you shouldn't have sealed those doors … "

Remembering the sweet subtility of holo-Janeway's conversation, Seven having programmed the hologram to speak as she believes the Captain would during intimacy, Seven's eyes remain closed as she chooses to respond with a soft exhalation, breathing "Yes, Captain…"

The younger woman's hips squirm deliciously as she whimpers into a foreign objects simulation, Kathryn's breath catching as her eyes finally register the presence of Command Red, and its purpose. 

Below Seven's taut and twitching stomach and between her fully splayed and perfectly shaped thighs, a red and grey tool is attached to a small, retractable, metal arm, which is anchored just beneath the grey ledge.

The arm rapidly pumps the glimmering object in and out of Seven's golden pussy.

Kathryn begins to pant softly, her lightly sweating hands now grasping the console as with unblinking eyes, she watches Seven steadily circling her round hips into Command Red.

The Captain laughs once in amazement at both the blondes ingenuity, and her beauty as she shamelessly enjoys it.

Her head lulls into the hypnotic movement and moist sound of the command red toy in and out of, and round and round Seven's stretched and so happy slit, it's relentless movement inside the younger woman's deep channel making Kathryn's tongue curl.

"Captain…", Seven splutters breathlessly, Kathryn's head jerking upwards, hypnotism broken as her eyes fall instead into the blondes warm blue and welcoming eyes.

The Captain's eyes dart down to see Seven's hips suddenly double their efforts in grinding into the toy, the responsive, retractable arm doubling its own efforts in injecting Command Red back into her, Kathryn's eyes eagerly returning to Seven's.

Rapidly engulfing the toy, which was designed as a substitute to her organic commanding officer's injectable body parts, Seven's eyes don't leave those of Janeway's, the older woman's arousal so deep Seven does not need an ocular implant to see it.

Seven finally breaks their stare, her eyes closing, Kathryn's eyes falling back across the younger woman's straining body.

Seven's body burns with bliss, her relief and satisfaction that the Captain wants her now more than ever making her smile cheekily to herself - it is a smile Kathryn doesn't see.

Her eyes slowly reopen as her raw channel begins to quiver under Kathryn's magnetised stare, Seven's torso contracting inwards, pleasure tightening her skin and making her groan in sexual torment.

Kathryn's ribs squeeze against her lungs as all her breath leaves her at once.

She gasps thinly as her breasts burn and salivating slit releases of stream of warm syrup into her constraining panties, her fingers tightening around the console as she stares in wonderment at Seven's orgasm-gripped body.

The younger woman's clit-agitating moans, which flood through tingling, pink lips, fill the Cargo Bay with life as her supple body slowly gyrates into the slower moving tool, her hands still gripping the handles as she bucks with greedy satisfaction.

Having never before witnessed a crew member so entirely exposed, Starfleet Cadet Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway regards her future self with horror and revulsion, devastated at her failure to become a detached and professional commanding officer.

Captain Janeway, whose life experience and current situation on a two week mission which has lasted over six years with who knows how many more to come, tells her younger self to grow up and get real.

Not pulling her eyes from the younger woman, whose limber body twitches still elegantly back in and out of the steadily pumping toy, her pale hands having fallen from the handles and which now trace fingertips slowly up her inner thighs, her long neck still straining, Kathryn takes a dry breath and meditates on her human, beating heart.

Not inhaling for a few long moments, the Captain enhales a deep, long breath, re-oxygenating her jelly-like muscles, her mind racing through various admonishments and compliments, both alarmed and impressed at her boldness in choosing to witness such a spectacle.

But the Captain already accepts herself as more than a soulless, protocol-parroting automaton in the employment Starfleet; she is a woman, and she must learn to stop indulging in these moral quarrels each and every time she sees Seven, or Holo-Seven.

Accepting their situation as unideal partners, she hopes, the Captain's backbone straightens as she recites to her pleasantly aching body…

'We are both adults of sound mind, both free to choose love and uphold our responsibilities to Voyager… Although those sealed doors are a problem' Janeway finishes, turning to look uncomfortably at the Cargo Bay doors.

Borg-endowed strength infusing fresh energy into Seven's currently far from spent and divinely bright pink body, the younger woman's aching body adjusts to sit a little straighter as she begins to slide her slit slowly in and out of the smartly responsive arm and toy, her muscles twitching reflexively before gaily absorbing the increased stimulation.

Turning back towards Seven, whose shimmering, pink face and gyrating hips betray longing for things more thrilling than efficient starship operations, Seven's turquoise eyes and open lips enchanting Kathryn as fiercely as they did when the Captain first saw the blonde wake in sickbay following her liberation from the collective…

Seven stares back at the Captain with a thirst she cannot attribute solely to the older woman's striking, American-Irish beauty, but to her utter devotion in ensuring that Seven, once Borg, became an equal amongst Voyager's crew, an individual of value and thus worthy of respect by her fellow crewmen, however begrudgingly given.

Seven never once denied her feelings towards Janeway, though these feelings confused her as they were mixed with constant frustration at the Captain's "irrelevant" and "inefficient" instructions and objectives for Voyager's operations and various detours.

Janeway's proposals for the nurturing and growth of Sevens "humanity" did not usually make much sense to the former drone either, but the Captain never faltered in her kindness towards her, something she had not known since she lived aboard the USS Raven with her parents.

However, like her parents, Janeway regularly throws her charges, the crew of Voyager, into what Seven perceives to be unnecessary danger, "exploration" the Captain calls it, despite their continuing mission to return to Earth and therefore the irrelevance of such hazardous side trips.

Scientists, Seven has concluded, do not make the most responsible commanders of spacecrafts.

If it were not for Janeway's irresponsibility though, she herself, as a former Borg drone, would never have been liberated from the collective and given a home upon a Federation starship, a home she initially believed to be a prison.

Seven was given life as an individual on Janeway's orders and was given freedom to roam the ship as any other, even at the risk to herself and her crew of Seven's potential reversion to hive-mind connection and objectives.

As Seven's humanity has grown, so has her conscience developed, and she has realised just what a risk Janeway made in introducing a former Borg drone into her crew complement, wondering how a starship Captain could value one life so highly she would risk the lives of approximately 140 others.

Perhaps she saw saving Seven as simply performing her duty as a Starfleet Captain by providing medical aid and transport to the vulnerable, or perhaps the Captain saw re-humanising Seven as some sort of scientific experiment.

Either way, the result has been that Janeway has defended Seven and her decision to make her part of Voyager's crew at every instance it has been questioned or criticised, always to the cost of her own already tarnished reputation.

Seven's superior visual acuity has filled in the gaps as to exactly why the Captain may have defended Seven so completely, having registered Kathryn's deep interest in her from the beginning when they met aboard a Borg vessel and the irritating Starfleet Captain was bothering her with "irrelevant questions".

In the words of a 19th century Earth songwriter…

"It was fascination… fascination turned to love…" Seven sings silently to herself, whimpering as she takes a deep breath, overwhelmingly grateful for Janeway's infinite curiosity.

Her eyes do not break contact with the Captain's as she slowly raises her arms above her head to grab hold of the handles once more, her breasts juicy and inviting on top of her straining chest as her small stomach pinches inwards and limbs squirm with contentment.

Blood hot and mind focused, Kathryn steps away from the console.

Her sweaty hands slide from its surface and leave a trail of quick-drying perspiration as with shallow breaths and hooded eyes, she walks slowly but self-assuredly towards the steadily re-climaxing blonde.

Seven's breasts push forward as her back curls sorely over the chamber, her hands tightly gripping the holds as her tiring eyes watch the Captain step onto the platform.

The Captain's eyes widen as her flushing face tenses with anxious pleasure, an undying fear of wrongdoing darkening her shadowy blue eyes which dart frantically over Seven's gorgeously beautiful, naked features.

Kathryn told B'Elanna that Seven and herself were an item, she has just described herself and Seven as "unideal partners" in her own mind, and yet incidentally, she is still the Captain and Seven is still her subordinate.

The last disquieting fact to confirm and accept is, does Seven still want her…

The now not so sophisticated auburn-haired woman, whose visible arousal sings a song of need to the younger woman's heightened senses, gazes straight into the angelic blonde's hot blue eyes, love-starved determination written into her Irish features.

Body aching and now standing only a foot away from Seven's, the younger woman's wanton eyes and beautifully pink features draw Kathryn to step a little nervously in between her straining thighs, directly in front of the pumping arm, which semi-retracts into an equally strong pumping fist, allowing Janeway access - another preprogrammed operation.

Seven is suspended by the ledge at eye level to the Captain, an intended calculation on Seven's part as each woman expels hot breath which both warms and chills the skin of the other.

Eyes dropping down onto the movement of the highly efficient mechanical fist and the deep progression of the lucky red toy, Kathryn smiles in some amusement at how this odd configuration of bodies and crude engineering would appear to onlookers, Seven catching her twinkling eyes on their way back up and smiling likewise.

One step away from oblivion, or one touch, their smiles fade as Kathryn's mind holds her body still with her last threads of restraint whilst simultaneously sending messages to each one of her cells that everything is okay, that this desire is okay.

This indecision paralyses her for a few moments more as her nervous hands clutch one another for support, not knowing what to do.

Desperate to caress the former drone, adrenaline making her muscles pang from restraint, Seven begins to grind more slowly and deeply into the toy, her whimpers becoming uncomfortable wheezes as her naked body throbs under the proximity of the Captain, her channel slobbering around Command Red.

Still unsure of where to put her aching hands, knowing it is inevitable she will place them somewhere upon the younger woman's skin, Seven glares at the Captain with urgency, a low growl curling around her clenching teeth.

Kathryn takes a deep breath… and reaches with both arms to gently touch the younger woman's lips.

Seven trembles as her lips remain open, her head gently moving to graze their fullness against the Captain's fingertips as Kathryn's eyes widen with promise, her heart rate increasing so fast it flutters within her chest.

Drooping eyelids now fluttering in kind, Kathryn's lips open further as she studies the younger woman's open mouth, the softness of her lips, the warmth of her breath, Seven moaning softly against her touch.

Slowly she raises her head and her eyes fall into the expanse of Seven's questioning, sky blue eyes.

Pausing for a short moment as her breath hitches, her mind coming to a decision, Kathryn lovingly utters "Sweetheart…", her fingertips spreading across Seven's cheeks and chin, softly sliding down onto her long neck.

Seven raises her chin to enjoy the torturous tickle of the older woman's light touch, Kathryn inhaling slowly, her heart thumping as she knows their intimacy starts right now, her jealous combadge chirping in outrage, "Tuvok to Janeway…"

Kathryn's expression doesn't change, she has been expecting to be contacted at the most inappropriate moment and it has just happened - her unfazed fingers continue their wondering trail down onto Seven's clavicle as the Captain does not immediately answer the security chief.

Kathryn's breaths are shallow but steady as the younger woman enhales sharply, Kathryn's fingertips having travelled over her chest and now slowly approaching her straining breasts, Seven's slow gyrations almost stilling in anticipation.

From his security station on the bridge, Tuvok continues, "I see you have been given entry to Cargo Bay Two. What is your status, and that of Seven of Nine?… Captain?"

Kathryn's hands stop as her fingertips begin to sink into the very top of organic Seven of Nine's full breasts, her inhalations briefly ceasing as Seven struggles to breathe quietly, suppressing a groan she does not wish the Lieutenant Commander to hear.

Turning her head from Janeway as her body begins to quake into the toy's touch, the Captain's fingers on her naked skin slowly pushing her over the edge, Seven accepts orgasm will take her shortly whether she struggles or not.

With a gasp she quietly splutters, her heavy eyes closing and reopening, "Touch me…"

Kathryn's clit twinges as fresh liquid dribbles into her lingerie.

Her lips drop further open, dreams quickly becoming reality, her mind unable to find words to respond as her fingers curl closed upon Seven swelling flesh, her heart clattering in her chest.

"Captain, do you require assistance? Please respond…" Tuvok continues, a trace of anxiety in his voice.

Her needs urgent, Seven's body jerks into Command Red, her vaginal walls quivering jerkily around the toy as her body burns in desire-stricken distress, her teeth beginning to clench and eyes rolling behind fluttering eyelids as the Captain continues to stall.

"Please… Captain…" chokes the tormented younger woman, the Captain's touch being the perfection she needs, "Touch me… tou-"

"Captain do you read me-" enquires Tuvok as Janeway quickly removes her right hand from Seven's skin to tap her combadge, replying quickly and softly, "We are fine, Tuvok, thank you. I will return to my ready room shortly. Janeway out."

Diving into a forbidden sensual abyss, Kathryn slowly exhales, the last threads of restraint melting from the heat of her breath as she lowers her right hand, her left hand opening as she slides her palms softly on top of Seven's warm and wondrously full breasts, the younger woman's pointed nipples pressing into her reaching skin.

Seven gasps with long-awaited excitement as her breasts almost jump out of Kathryn's touch, electricity shooting through each of the Captain's fingertips as she closes her petite hands over Seven's soft skin.

Instead of being accelerated into orgasm, Seven's body tenses in splendid shock, the retractable arm almost stilling its movement in response as her ascension into climax builds further into something mighty.

Kathryn's limber body stands stiff with adrenaline.

Her long, slim fingers slide down to push lightly against the blonde's sharp, pink nipples, her fingertips sinking into the younger woman's flesh as her palms delicately caress and hold the mass of each breast, holo-tits wonderful but of little comparison to the real thing.

Kathryn's breath shallows, her throat dry and the beating of her sex now louder than the conflict within her mind, the point of no return now most audaciously crossed.

Gently squeezing Seven's fullness, her heart brimming with passion and with little room for guilt, Kathryn lowers her head a little closer to Seven's chest, tenderly repeating, "Oh, sweetheart…"

Seven's hands tightly grip the handles as she pushes her breasts further into the Captain's beautifully smooth hands, whimpering hotly at organic Janeway's sweet touch and grunting as Kathryn sinks her palms into the swell of her breasts, grasping them more boldly.

The nerves in Kathryn's fingertips and palms transmit long pulses of intense pleasure through her slim arms and into her further tensing body, her clit straining with more desire than it has ever felt, Kathryn's breath hitching, her mind in glorious chaos.

Moaning under the agonising stimulation of Kathryn's velvety hands, the Captain's soft fingertips now pinching her strawberry nipples, Seven begins to grind slowly but forcefully into Command Red, which injects steadily in response.

Sevens hands drop and clasp softly over the Captain's as the two women stare once more into each other's blue eyes.

Kathryn's massage becomes more tender, more sensual, a new level of ecstasy filling Seven's rigid body as the quietly panting Captain leans her head close to Seven's straining neck and hungrily enhales her sweet and musky perfume.

Seven groans with delight and begins a more wolfish hump into the pumping toy, grunting as her twitching channel bites into Red's depth and power.

Kathryn unclasps her left hand from the younger woman's right breast and traces her fingertips down Seven's twitching stomach, body throbbing as she curls her hand onto Seven's hip, bringing her lips upwards and softly between Seven's own.

Seven's now free right hand reaches and closes around Kathryn's shoulder, the Captain's muscles aching beautifully at the younger woman's touch as she delicately kisses Seven's full and beautiful lips with confidence. 

Tasting the sweetness of Seven's flesh, Kathryn is not ashamed to admit to herself that her conscience may finally be losing its futile battle against her heart, and her sex, her rouge lipstick smearing prettily over Seven's naked lips as if to brand the younger woman with her intention.

Seven's right fingers clasp the Captain's uniform as she sucks Kathryn's tender lips with feverish desperation, squeezing Kathryn's right hand against her hot breast and moaning into the Captain's mouth, slowing her grind to simply absorb the stimulation, relishing the soft touch of Kathryn's warm tongue over her own.

Kathryn groans into Seven's open mouth before sucking her delicious lips passionately.

Her pussy clenches as her body burns, her uniform now saturated with sweat as her right hand firmly grasps the younger woman's left breast and squeezes it indelicately, Seven grunting against her lips.

Both women recall the delicious kisses each shared with their photonic lover, each hologram being programmed for the desperate relief of two individuals who feared they would never taste the flesh of the other, and that the deprivement would drive them insane.

This astonishing new reality feels like the sweetest gift each one of them has ever received, and before either one of them wakes up, cruelly discovering this new intimacy to be a dream, their stinging muscles, seething with unfulfilled desire, disentangle their lips from their sweet reverie as each woman gasps for something more.

Kathryn's left fingers leave Seven's right hip and sliver over her lower stomach as the younger woman exhales a soft moan.

The Captain's fingertips then rake gently through her pubis, Seven's breath catching as she feels Kathryn's skin glide smoothly over her searing, wet folds.

Seven groans keenly into the older woman's intimate touch, her nerves corkscrewing with intolerable heat.

Kathryn gasps at Seven's smoothness, moaning a tender "Ohhh…" as she slowly skates her wet fingertips across and up each hot, open lip, her right hand loosening around Seven's breast to stroke its soft surface with equal tenderness.

Pressing her folds further into the Captain's skin as the responsive arm beats the toy and a little faster into her slit, the blonde whines with near unbearable stimulation.

Her laboured breath shallowing further as she grinds harder and harder against Kathryn's wondering skin, her channel sucking the length of Command Red like lollipop, Seven begins a rapid ascension as the Captain slides her second and third finger on to either side of Seven's full and weeping vagina, panting millimetres from the younger woman's neck.

Seven grunts harshly, her gorgeously aching body bucking as Kathryn's fingers massage the pink skin of her pussy with nerve-numbing softness.

Each woman's hands tighten further into claws upon the surface of the other, the Captain inwardly groaning as her left fingers sink more deeply into Seven's sensitive skin, her straining lips dragging over the flushed, left side of the younger woman's outstretched neck, her right palm pressing directly against Seven's sharp, left nipple.

Body momentarily stilling with euphoria, the delicateness of Kathryn's touch, her fingertips' slow and slippery trail up onto her beating clit and the words, "You're so beautiful, Seven…" whispered across the skin of her neck, make Seven's body crunch into its stimulants.

"Caaaptainnn…" gasps Seven shrilly, Kathryn's lips now gently sucking and releasing the warm skin of the blonde's straining neck with long-awaited passion, her fingers gently nipping Seven's clit before smoothly rubbing its small swell, Kathryn grunting eagerly into Seven's neck as the younger woman jerks beneath her.

Pleasure strangles Seven's muscles as her hands and feet clench, the blonde thrusting her hips upwards a final time as she tightly grips Kathryn's shoulder and breast-encasing right hand, the retractable arm now pumping faster into Seven's gnawing slit.

Kathryn's lips strain over her clenching teeth as she pants into the flushed skin of Seven's neck, her clit pounding as the now slick middle fingers of her left hand vibrate waves of passion through Seven's smouldering flesh, her Starfleet-endowed "professional restraint" now firmly a thing of the past.

The near orgasm-besieged Seven sinks her fingertips into Kathryn's uniform jacket shoulder, her left hand falling from Kathryn's right and onto the one between her legs.

Taking a moment to caress the older woman's petite left hand, Seven whimpers as she once more stalls peaking, sliding the Captain's fingers down from her clit and onto Command Red instead, stopping the arms movement, and stilling the toys drilling inside of her.

Seven's body squirms, jerking once as her lips squeeze shut and she groans through her nose, her climax broken as she wishes to experience it without the assistance of her favourite toy.

Immediately understanding Seven's intention and grunting once herself as the heat between them makes her muscles almost spasm with need, Kathryn grips her fingers around the toy's head and Seven's hips slowly raise upwards.

The blonde whimpers as Command Red slides out, shiny and somehow more red than when it was inserted as Kathryn gapes in some envy at the depth the toy would have reached inside the younger woman, releasing it to allow both arm and toy to mechanically fold beneath the ledge.

Kathryn's eyes turn back up to Seven's closed eyelids, the blonde's anticipation of what will come next almost unbearable as her open lips inhale shallow breaths, her tense body almost choking her as her right hand now rests on her thigh, her fingertips curling and uncurling softly into her skin, her left hand still gripping the Captain's shoulder.

Smiling softly, more pleased than she can ever remember being, Kathryn tilts her head downwards, her now sweat dampened, red hair falling over her face as her eyes travel over the younger woman's pert breasts, which rise and fall irresistibly above her tightening stomach, and watches her own left middle fingers sink back in between the younger woman's slick, lower lips.

Seven's eyes flash open as she moans expectantly, her right hand sliding from her thigh and her long fingers resting over the Captain's as Kathryn almost chokes out an exhalation, exhilaration rushing through her veins as her slim fingers find Seven's hot, open slit .

She whimpers at its moist smoothness under her fingers as Seven growls beneath Kathryn's fingertips, her own fingers pressing Kathryn's slowly into her opening, tightening her grip once more on the the older woman's shoulder as time stops for the intrepid Captain.

Without further thought, Kathryn's right hand releases Seven's breast, her left slithering free of Seven's pussy, Seven muffling another whimper as she remembers the Captain is right-handed, and it is the Captain's right hand that will fuck her stronger.

Her glittering left fingers curling around Seven's right hip to grip her firmly, Kathryn intensifies this, their first trip into intimacy, by gently placing the middle fingers of her right hand on top of Seven's juice-glazed slit.

Seven exhales a sweet moan as Kathryn slicks up three, long fingers over her wet warmth, the Captain's breath hitching in savage excitement as she immediately, slowly, sinks all three fingers inside the younger woman's hot, open entrance.

Seven's lips release a strangled yell, her eyes watering and body bucking into fresh flames, her trembling inner muscles immediately spasming in unanticipated rousing.

Kathryn's jaw strains, her mouth gaping as Seven's channel aggressively sucks her fingers, a high-pitched whine escaping her tender lips as the younger woman begins to breathlessly convulse against her skin.

The Captain's slowly groping proceed to rip pleasure into the blonde.

Her cruelly soft fingertips curl inside the younger woman, pressing genteelly into her vaginal muscles as her left hand slides onto Seven's concaving stomach, gently soothing Seven's tightening muscles as nanoprobes ricochet cheerfully through the younger woman's veins.

The Starfleet Captain's beautiful, alien-modified partner then splutters a soft whimper of, "Kaaaathrynnnnnnn…"

Kathryn's body throbs at the real Seven's deep, hot channel, the younger woman's yearning for her making the Captain's breath catch for a long moment as sweat simmers over her hot skin.

Grunting deeply, the Captain drives her fingers further inside the deliciously gasping younger woman and beats a sweet and steady pulse through her mercilessly stimulated vaginal walls.

Seven's watering eyes and straining face, glowing pink with euphoria, suddenly look stricken.

Her blue eyes meet those of the Captain, horrified at her mistake in saying Kathryn's name without having been invited, but the older woman's lust-filled face appears more than satisfied.

The Captain groans dryly through a crooked grin, winking back at Seven with a "That's me" gesture, her intertwined fingers clawing further upwards, pumping resolutely into Seven's quaking muscles, the younger woman's left hand pushing the Captain into her further and feverishly bucking beneath her.

Relieved she has made no mistake in her informal address of the Captain, Seven's body finally constricts with passion as she groans in pleasant agony, jerking into the length of Kathryn's galvanic fingers as her tortuously drawn out orgasm slowly peaks in grating pleasure.

Breathing heavily over the younger woman's breasts, Kathryn steadily slows her pumping and allows Seven's exhausted body to quiver into and around her fingers.

Warm juice plastered to the pink skin of her right hand, Kathryn stills her movement completely, tracing three fingertips slowly down Seven's channel, the silky smooth sensation making the whimpering younger woman groan one last time as Kathryn exits her body.

Fighting against her desire to sink her warm, wet fingers deeply into her mouth and taste Seven's sweetness for the first time, the Captain instead slides both soft hands onto Seven's waist, painting Seven's skin with her own juice and holding her softly as the younger woman's body twinges and slowly stills.

Her own quick breaths steadily deepening, years of command training flash mercilessly before her eyes as she considers her bare hands upon the bare skin of a naked crewmen.

Firmly reminding herself that Seven of Nine is a fully consenting adult, Kathryn slams the door on the fully grown goblin of a conscience which again threatens to overrule her will.

Seven's tired eyes gaze full of wonder across at Kathryn who feels their intensity bore needles of lust and longing into her hot skin.

Although she is, as her actions should show, reciprocative of the younger woman's genuine affection, the Captain exhales nervously underneath Seven's scrutiny, focusing on gently sliding her cooling hands up onto Seven's still, soft breasts, her mind fighting to close its ears to her conscience goblin's enraged criticism.

Kathryn's palms hold the tender swell of Seven's breasts self-assuredly, the younger woman's hard nipples pressing between the gaps of her elegant fingers as she gently caresses the warm flesh, her eyes slowly rolling from Seven's chest, across her paling neck and back into her baby blue eyes.

"I am not the Captain, when we are alone…" rasps Kathryn, more to herself than to Seven, breaking her gaze and looking unbelievably down at her massage of Seven's ripe breasts, her eyes suddenly wide with astonishment at her un-Starfleet-like 'selfishness', 'Shit, it is selfishness' Kathryn's screaming conscience cruelly admonishes.

'Selfish, exploitative, reckless', the list goes on, and the Captain struggles to refute her own admonition.

Seven registers the Captain's unease and suddenly pulls herself forward, aching muscles pulling her into a standing position.

Kathryn staggers backwards, palms tingling from the quick lines Seven's erect nipples drew across her skin as the blonde hastily released her body from her soft grip.

Suddenly at a pain to admit she has just most egregiously failed at her duty as a responsible Starfleet Captain, she stands at a loss for words before a naked and stoic, though bright pink and dishevelled, Seven of Nine, certain the younger woman is no longer comfortable to continue such intimacy.

Hands now clasping nervously into her aching stomach, Kathryn's paling face blushes with disgrace as she remembers first taking shameful advantage of holo-Seven, cringing at her own sex-starved lunacy both here and on the Holodeck as she speaks from a conscience which now shrieks with righteous indignation, tears beginning to burn her eyes, "Seven, forgive me-"

"Captain, you misunderstand…" replies an ever so slightly amused Seven of Nine.

A playful smile flickers across the younger woman's face and Kathryn's mortified body tenses, her voice dying in her throat.

Apparently she is not as confident of Seven's desire as she had convinced herself, her conscience making a near nervous-wreck of her, wrenching her heart downwards, only for the younger woman's words and smile to delicately retrieve it.

Seven begins to slowly step towards Kathryn whose juice and sweat dampened hands slowly unclasp to discreetly straighten her creased uniform jacket, her demeanour shaken but with reassurance creeping back in, a sheepish and embarrassed smile appearing on her flushed face.

Kathryn's wide eyes behold Seven's limp, blonde hair, falling from its pins onto her shoulders, a deep red flush spreading from her torso across her breasts, up her long neck and down across her arms and thighs.

The two women stand inches from one another, each still with slightly laboured breath as Seven smiles once more at her maladjusted Captain, "I ask that you stay with me a few moments longer…"

Saying nothing more, Seven reaches with her left hand to take Kathryn's dampened right, the older woman freely giving it as she allows the blonde to lead her towards and into the regeneration chamber to the right of her own.

Kathryn smiles and speaks softly, her eyes rolling over the alcove walls as she contemplates waking up on her feet, admitting candidly, "Thank you, but I don't need to regenerate, Seven, I just need a hard drink…"

Seven gives her a small and secretive smile before turning around and heading towards the regeneration chamber console.

Seemingly once again in control of her irksome conscience, Kathryn's eyes travel over Seven's flushed but paling back, its sharp contours and smooth, unblemished flesh leading down onto the impossibly sweet swell of her round, pale pink ass, protruding firm and strong upon graceful legs.

She feels as she did when she asked holo-Seven if she could "see all of her", the obliging hologram positioning herself accordingly.

Cringing again at her advantageous use, misuse, of Voyager's main holographic imaging program, Kathryn's muscles do not fail to weaken once more before such an incredible sight, her lips opening and eyelids drooping at this, the organic original. 

Her mind remains sharp enough however to suspect that Seven is checking security haven't somehow managed to override her unauthorised Borg algorithm, although her nerves are now perhaps permanently frayed from her own protocol bending, her mind having been rendered a bit wobbly, at least right now.

The reluctantly anxious older woman makes a light-hearted attempt to keep the mood professional, as professional as it can be after they have both shared intimacy and one of them is still naked.

She speaks airily, "A torpedo couldn't open those doors, Seven…" and awaits a response, but the younger woman continues to keep her back turned.

During the silence, a now slightly neurotic Kathryn also wonders how best to tell Seven of her admission to B'Elanna, knowing she should have mentioned it when she came in, though accepting that she was a little bit distracted.

Seven's eyes flash over her console as she feels it is her duty to keep her and the Captain's antics private, as would be Kathryn's preference, for now at least, she believes.

Continuing her thorough sweep of the ship's security system in silence, Kathryn, used to Seven doing what she wishes and not caring too much to inform others, steps out of the alcove, habitual, confidence-infusing annoyance prompting her to stand and speak professionally.

"I must return to my ready room, I have unfinished work to complete but I will arrange a time for us to meet privately as soon as possible-"

"Unacceptable…" half replies Seven as she finishes scanning the console display and turns around, her hands clasped behind her back as she assumes the pose she most commonly takes when addressing the Captain.

Pausing, she watches Janeway, waiting for the older woman to contradict her - Kathryn remains silent, senses flaring but rooting her to the spot.

The Captain then speaks steadily, "Seven… I told B'Elanna about us… I felt that I had to."

Seven's expression does not change and Kathryn looks away briefly, unsurely, as Seven steps back towards the regeneration platform.

Now able to taste the younger woman's perfume as Seven stands inches from her once more, Kathryn's flushing features and slowly moving eyes gaze back into those of her bewitching young Astrometrics officer's.

Seven smiles gently and slivers her implant-embedded left hand around the Captain's waist, a soft, muffled grunt jumping up Kathryn's throat and being blocked by her sealed lips, her heart swelling in her chest.

"I am pleased…" replies Seven, in a low, soft tone which Kathryn has never heard from her lips before.

Kathryn's breasts feel the warmth and swell of Seven's pressed against her sticky-with-sweat uniform, Seven tightening her grip as the small gap between the women's chests and torsos closes, each woman shivering with the sensation of feeling the other.

'That's it then', the Captain confirms in horrified jubilance to herself; they are girlfriend and girlfriend-plus-neuroses.

Conscience quickly fading into the background once more, though like the clouds Kathryn struggles to remember that encircled the Earth, it will always be ready to suddenly darken and rain hell upon her whenever the mood takes it, Kathryn's body submits to stimulation once more.

Their inhalations quickly increase as with each breath their breasts massage, Kathryn's hard nipples pinching into their lace as they ache from being separated by Seven's flesh by less than a centimetre of fabric, the Captain shivering with anticipatory heat, and nerves.

Hips grazing against one another's and clits beating freshly produced juice into the opening of each hungry slit, with Seven's wet, naked pussy being separated from the Captain's uniform by less than an inch, the blonde gently reassures her drowsy with lust Captain, "I will be swift…"

Kathryn whimpers softly with longing for Seven to touch her.

She feels her legs beginning to buckle and neck strain backwards with the weight of her faint head, her mind postponing its likely eternal struggle to evolve to accommodate this new chapter of her life as Captain.

Kathryn hungrily reaches her aching hands around Seven's hips and Seven tightens her grip further, locking the Captain's surrendered body into her embrace and slowly guiding the older woman, who now stands with knees slightly bent as Seven now holds most of her weight, back into the inactive alcove.

Seven's left arm gently lifts Kathryn back onto straight legs whilst simultaneously lowering her lips towards the Captain's, Kathryn's heart pounding and making her gasp softly as she gently pulls Seven's hips further into her clutch.

Kathryn closes her eyes and feels the younger woman's lips press sweetly against her own, their warmth and softness pinkening Kathryn's features as she whimpers weakly into Seven's embrace.

They kiss deeply, each woman's lips burning into the skin of the others as while Seven's heart grows with relief and longing, her desire to pleasure her unbelievable new partner fogging all of her senses, Kathryn's excited heart has dropped back into her stomach, pleasure and anxiety making her lovesick even as she stands in Seven's arms.

The younger woman's intense kiss, her long tongue now nonchalantly sliding over Kathryn's own, and the soft caress of Seven's hands and breasts against her body, cause the Captain's wilting frame to jolt with a fresh burst of adrenaline.

She gasps loudly, body trembling and fingertips pressing into Seven's flesh as she slivers her own tongue through the younger woman's open lips, Seven moaning, arousal straining her lips as Kathryn's lips curl over her own, sucking each one passionately and seemingly without end.

Having only one agenda and a time limit to keep to, Seven whimpers as she slowly pulls her mouth away from the Captain's grip, Kathryn seizing her full, lower lip in protest and sucking it once more before Seven gently slides it free.

Kathryn's swollen lips gape in loss as her clit seethes, her fingertips sinking into Seven's hips as a sign that she is surrendering her body to the younger woman, praying that Seven will take it, the wails of her conscience totally enveloped by the will of her hormones.

Seven regards Kathryn with sultry-serious eyes as without breaking their stare, the younger woman reaches across with her right hand and tugs at the Captain's tucked in grey shirt, releasing it from the front of her trousers.

Kathryn moans softly through her nose as Seven's right hand unfastens her uniform jacket, anticipation already beginning to almost choke her lithe body.

"My perspiration will stain your uniform. I will remove the upper half of it…" Seven whispers, as if needing an excuse to undress the Captain, breaking their stare as her eyes drop onto Kathryn's Starfleet insignia wrapped chest.

The quickly melting Captain exhales a rattled breath as she feels the younger woman's free hand slide up her taut stomach, Seven's cunt thumping as she feels the Captain's beautifully smooth skin twitch beneath her warm touch.

Whimpering into the organic Seven's silk-like fingertips, the Captain grips the younger woman's hips more tightly, Seven pushing her breasts back into the Captain.

Kathryn pants out a gentle smile which widens as she feels the younger woman's fingertips travel over the hem of her bra and graze against the lace-covered swell of her left breast.

The Captain's dreamy head briefly drops backwards and softly against the warming alcove wall.

Her laboured breath increases as she slides her hands up Seven's sweat-greased back, body swaying into the younger woman's vice like grip, moaning as Seven's fingertips tickle back down her stomach.

The blonde pushes her hips a little into Kathryn's, her left arm pulling the Captain's crotch into hers as the auburn-haired woman grunts, her lust-painted face nodding forwards as Seven unsnakes her arm and rest both hands on each of the Captain's hips.

Kathryn wobbles on her weak legs, her hands sliding back down along the smooth curve of the younger woman's waist and resting there.

Each anointing the other with warm breath expelled by their increasingly working lungs, Seven's eyes fall onto Kathryn's pink lips, and then onto the two sides of Kathryn's uniform jacket.

The Captain watches the progress of Seven's eyes and pulls her shoulders back, removing her hands from Seven's waist and beginning to tug at each of her sleeves, the younger woman gently unclasping her hands from the Captain's hips as Kathryn finally yanks the garment free and onto the floor.

Seven is reminded of holo-Janeway contracting her shoulders backwards and allowing the silk, pink dressing gown to fall from her naked body, the younger woman gasping quietly in anticipation to feel the real Janeway's skin against her own, confident Kathryn has long-awaited this too.

The sight of Kathryn's pale, naked arms excites Seven's senses, her hands catching the loose, short-sleeved, grey shirt which hangs over Kathryn's hips, holding it now with some trepidation.

She looks questioningly back into Kathryn's eyes and the Captain smiles sweetly at her, flirtatiously cocking her head away from the blonde's as she speaks in a low rasp, squeezing Seven's back gently, "Time's run out, Seven."

Seven's brow furrows as she misunderstands, believing the Captain has enjoyed their closeness so far but is uncomfortable allowing Seven further access to her body.

An alarmed Seven of Nine weakens her grip around the older woman and opens her lips to enquire as to her mistake as Kathryn grins teasingly, pressing her thinly covered chest into Seven's own, gently grasping for Seven's left hip as she drops her eyes onto the younger woman's swollen lips.

Confusion still written into the younger woman's face, Kathryn raises her eyes to stare gently back into those of the younger woman's, her elegant right eyebrow lifting in an expression Seven understands to be her Captain extending her an invitation.

Nipping all further hesitation in its bud, Seven's hands slowly peel the sweat-spotted shirt from the Captain's hot skin, Kathryn squirming in both excitement and anxiety as she releases her hand from Seven's sticky skin, raising both hands above her head so Seven can pull the shirt free from her body.

Kathryn slowly lowers her slender arms, her fingers raking slightly nervously through her auburn hair to ensure it doesn't look too wayward, her eyelids slightly hooded and lips open as she unsteadily enhales, suddenly conscious her older skin may not appear as glorious as Seven's.

Kathryn's eyes scan Seven's features for a positive response as the blonde takes her time to gaze across her bare shoulders before dropping her eyes down her slender arms and onto her pale stomach.

Seven's wide eyes slowly raise to finally land, and stay, on Kathryn's chest.

The Captain's brow furrows slightly, Kathryn unsure as to whether Seven is displeased as doubt begins to creep into her features, Seven taking what feels like too long a time to consider her older body, which stands tense and vulnerable before Seven's own. 

Kathryn's flushing stomach, chest and neck, shining red hair which falls over her pale shoulders, beautiful and be-freckled skin more radiant than holo-Janeway's floods Seven's senses with want, Kathryn's black lace clad breasts being the cherries on top of utter perfection

A soft smile forms across the younger woman's face and she snakes her left arm back around the Captain's hips, Kathryn exhaling tension, relief almost overwhelming her as she smiles shyly up into Seven's immensely pleased eyes and face.

Her breath hitching as she feels Seven's pillowy breasts press against her brassiere, the swell of each one smoothing over the bare skin of her chest, Kathryn feels her breasts ache in merriment, her nipples pleasantly tightening.

Eyes lowering to fix again upon Kathryn's attractive choice of undergarment, each black cup adorning snowwhite skin, Seven pulls her breasts away to discover the Captain's rose petal pink nipples peaking through the tight lace.

Holo-Janeway's beauty was irresistible, instantaneous in its powerfully arousing effect on Seven's body, and the blonde was able to interact with the hologram with minimum hesitance.

The rarely felt, typically human emotion of fear makes Seven pause for a very long moment as the real Janeway's real breasts slowly make the blonde gawp in un-Borg-like fascination, and panic.

Pleased by the younger woman's clear, if cautious, desire, Kathryn raises her hands to wrap her arms around Seven's bare back, pressing her chest back into the blonde's soft breasts and bending her head to softly exhale warm air across the younger woman's pink chest, a gentle reminder to Seven of their time restraint.

Seven quickly refocuses her mind onto the reality she has only simulated and which is now ready and waiting in front of her - she gulps and absorbs the heat of the Captain's skin against her own.

Lowering her head as Kathryn's eyes fall closed, Seven slides her right hand up Kathryn's smooth back, whispering into her ear as her fingers rest on the older woman's still tightly clasped bra clips, "I apologise, Captain, I will now be swift…"

She pulls what her exploring fingers have discovered to be the hook end of the bra link and the two sides of the garment instantly separate, Kathryn quietly gasping in dry breath as her eyes open, her grip nervously tightening around Seven's body.

Seven then pulls the lace garment away, Kathryn's hands slowly releasing the younger woman's back, her arms drawing inwards to allow the straps to fall from her skin, the garment dropping to the floor along with the ironclad cocoon of her former self.

For the first time, the pairs naked breasts touch and each woman chokes inwards hot, dry air.

Reaching for each other's waists, Seven's leaking slit gurgles at the new taste of intimacy, Kathryn's senses lost to an unmatched realm of sensuality.

Eager to hold the swell of Kathryn's breasts in each of her hands, Seven knows the temptation to guide the older woman's nipples between her lips and keep them there for a very long time will be too much - 'Times run out' the Captain said, so, next time, maybe…

They gently massage their bodies together and Kathryn releases a strained whimper, the words "Oh, Seven…" trickling from her lips, her hands climbing once more up the younger woman's warm back as their nipples press into the swell of each other's breasts.

Seven's breath hitches under the point of Kathryn's erect skin, hearing the Captain's lips ooze her name making her delay an impassioned moan as she swiftly lowers her hands, feverishly unbuckling Kathryn's pants.

The older woman's inhalations stop, Seven's lust-filled eyes locking with her own as the two women prepare to unequivocally confirm their status as sexual partners, their unusual courtship now blossoming fully into an unusual partnership.

Seven's shallow breaths make Kathryn's body buck with a longing so deeply sought her inward groan makes every cell in her body contract, her fingertips pinching into Seven's flesh as the urgently aroused blonde plunges her long fingers underneath the hem of the Captain's black, lace panties, her left arm locking Kathryn's waist into a tight embrace.

Kathryn's pleasure-strangled nerves make her gasp a sharp, shallow breath, her head dropping against the warm alcove wall as she feels the real Seven's smooth fingers travel through her moist pubis and into her folds.

Seven's breath catches faintly in her throat as she touches the silky soft warmth of the real Captain's pussy.

Kathryn's muscles twang with excruciating arousal and cause her body to fold inwards, Kathryn grunting as pleasure begins to cascade across her skin, her lips and eyelids closing as if to form a closed circuit to contain the stimulation.

Inhaling sharply and very slowly reopening her eyes, Kathryn's animalistic compulsion makes her grip tightly to Seven's back and thrust her wetness further into the younger woman's fingers.

Moaning softly and fitfully as she feels Seven gently rub in between her wet lower lips with the middle fingers of her right hand, Kathryn's nerves tense with exhilaration, body stilling agreeably into what is Seven's first exploration of her pussy.

Adrenaline making Seven's muscles hum, her right fingers melting exquisitely into Kathryn's moistness as she exhales hot breath over the older woman's now straining neck, Seven curls her fingertips and elicits a fevered whimper from the Captain, the hot blonde confident she can bring the redhead to orgasm in no time at all.

Feeling perfectly smooth fingers drop over her slit and press down slowly, Kathryn grunts coarsely as her slit bites.

Heart vibrating in her chest, Seven traces her fingertips onto Kathryn's swollen clit, the Captain's sliding her hands down Seven's warm back and all the way onto her round buttocks.

Seven gasps with some surprise as the older woman grins briefly at the firm muscle beneath her palms, her fingertips sinking into Seven's perfect flesh and pulling the younger woman forwards, air sucking through her clenching teeth as she attempts to hump her young crewman's tortuously soft fingers.

Their warm, mingling breasts massaging shivers across each other's ribs, Kathryn's body heat swelling with the increasing sensations as with an unwavering grip on the younger woman's ass, she begins to aggressively push her sex into Seven's slippery fingers, all her links to professionalism having collapsed into a shallow grave.

The blondes pussy tortured and eager to grind back, Seven's mind in blissful reminiscence of her time with holo-Janeway and conscious of her time restraint with the real one, the younger woman stifles a deep grunt as her teasing fingers begin to vibrate Kathryn's clit.

The Captain whimpers in hot thrill, fingers curling as her hands weaken, oxygen rich blood draining into her crotch as she splutters Seven's name, bucking against her feverish touch.

The younger woman responds with a sinful grin as she unceremoniously slips second and third finger down and slowly into Kathryn's weeping cunt.

Kathryn's small body ignites.

Reality becomes the most beautiful and forbidden she has ever experienced, the Captain's vaginal walls quickly sucking into Seven's strong fingers, juice wrapping them with fresh warmth as the older woman's back curves and eyelids fall shut.

The ravaging heat inside her channel turns the Captain's long, dry groan into a pleasure-stricken howl, her eyes opening to show burning blue irises.

Seven chokes an emotional whimper, the sensation around her fingers dazzling as she marvels at finally having penetrated Kathryn's body for the first time, the older woman's legs losing strength once more, her petite hands loosely smoothing Seven's warming ass.

The blonde tightens her grip around the Captain's hips, supporting the Captain's wavering strength and burying her fingers inside of her as Kathryn splutters a hungry whimper and re-clasps her fingers tightly into Seven's flesh.

Their hot, heaving breasts jostle against one another, arousal thickening the air now with the Captain's musk as Seven begins an increasingly rapid pump.

Loosening her grip once more on the younger woman, this time to allow the space needed for Seven's heavenly infiltration, the blonde sinks deeply into the older woman, confident Kathryn is primed and will orgasm quickly and satisfactorily.

The Captain whimpers as she awkwardly steps backwards, Seven stepping forwards and securing her grip around her waist as she supports the older woman's light weight, Kathryn's legs buckling under the intense strain of Seven's fingers inside her channel, her lower lip dropping and open eyes rolling.

Seven's fingers pierce her with heat she did not anticipate as she weakly grinds back against them, hands tightening on the younger woman's ass, the depth of Seven's reach continuously increasing and making energy flare through her crotch, into her gut and up her wheezing throat.

Skin strains around her clit, Kathryn filling with sparkling heat as the searing vibration of Seven's rapid injection begins to make her vaginal muscles tremble, the Captain groaning with relish as she feels the younger woman's hot lips lock onto the left side of her now outstretched neck.

The younger woman sucks firmly into her flesh and Kathryn's teeth clench, nipples sharpening against Seven's skin as pleasure erupts into her chest and threatens to escape her lips in a spaceship-shattering shriek.

Kathryn's enraptured senses are able to string one last thought together before her fast approaching climax renders her wordless, 'So… this is lovemaking… resistance was… foolish…' 

The quickening drill of Seven's slick fingers and their smooth pulse against her inner muscles, Seven's gyrating hips pressing into her clit, intermittently tightening her packed channel and making her blood fizz, rapidly trap Kathryn's body into a deftly-tight and blistering heat, all breath escaping her as her straining eyes sparkle with wonder.

Seven exhales slowly across the older woman's baking skin, Kathryn breathlessly gripping Seven's firm butt for anchorage as her feverish body curls into a nerve-splitting orgasm.

"Seeeveeen!" finally bursts through her pink lips in a sex-strained wheeze.

Muscles quaking with fulfilment, her thoughts are a star-spangled blur as her mind attempts to process this first taste of sweet ecstasy given to her from the younger woman who, only short years ago, had threatened to kill her.

Seven maintains her grip around Kathryn's hips, her lips still sucking the smooth skin of the Captain's neck as she continues to pump into her rapidly.

The older woman writhes beneath Seven's touch, her eyes fluttering open and shut as she jerkily groans with unbridled joy.

Her subconscious anticipating post-coital guilt, Kathryn is right now content to allow herself to be loved, fully intending for togetherness to become the new normal, as it used to be…

Her last intimacy was shared with Mark and as that bittersweet memory, her last night on Earth, drifts in and out of her consciousness, Kathryn's eyes slowly open to the present she now shares with a new love, likely her last, and her best.

Finally releasing Kathryn's pulsating flesh from between her lips, the older woman's head slowly lowers towards Seven's and pulls left, limp hair clinging to her warm skin.

Feeling the younger woman slide her lips softly onto the neglected right side of her neck, Kathryn rapturously listens as Seven moans softly against her skin.

The younger woman then slowly slithers her moist fingers out from Kathryn's slit and the Captain releases an exhausted and satisfied moan, her body sparkling around her fairy-lit nerves.

Tracing her wet fingertips up onto Kathryn's clit, the Captain whimpers as Seven simultaneously finds her open mouth and slides her full lips once more between her own.

She begins to massage Kathryn's clit tenderly, the older woman's spluttered moans making Seven bare her teeth and grunt into Kathryn's open mouth.

Conscious the Captain has unfinished work and must return to her Ready Room able to finish that work, Seven limits her massage to only a few more long moments, seizing Kathryn's upper then lower lip in a tender kiss.

Kathryn's body jerks with spent affection into Seven's embrace, her lips ever so gently sucking the swollen and delicious ones of her young lovers, her hands leaving Seven's ass to lovingly hold her small, soft waist.

Seven feels the older woman grind softly into her now delicate touch, the Captain's folds kissing her fingers with the same warmth as Kathryn's sweet mouth.

As the Captain continues her long, slow kiss, savouring this intimacy, knowing it to have been the most thrilling of her life, even in its briefness, her lightly sweating body is honoured and safe in Seven's now looser clutch, her stinging breasts pleasantly crushed under the great swell of Seven's own, their hearts existing beside one another, just as she had hoped.

Seven slowly slides her fingers free from between Kathryn's legs and the Captain stills her lips to slowly exhale, her eyes widening with sheer… fascination.

The younger woman then unclasps her perfect pink lips from Kathryn's delightfully swollen ones, their trembling eyes meeting as Seven raises her glistening fingers between them, each noting the plentiful syrup which now covers them, Kathryn's already pink face blushing wildly, and invisibly.

With a soft smile Seven smells the liquid's tasty aroma, her heart straining in her chest as her lips open and engulf the full length of her wet, curling fingers.

Kathryn's lips open wider as her eyes follow the progress of her juice inside the younger woman's beautiful mouth, Seven's tongue and lips sucking her organic, delicious, salty-sweet fingers sparkling clean, new juice dribbling from the Captain's slit in response, the older woman swallowing as she remembers holo-Seven's mouth dropping between her legs, and…

'Later…' Kathryn admonishes herself, 'One step at a time.'

The real Kathryn's sweetness coating her warm mouth and reaching to the back of her throat makes Seven grunt with heat.

She pushes her breasts further into the Captain's, her slit weeping fresh liquid as she feels the slightest hint of re-ascending into ecstasy, Kathryn observing her with a captivated, gentle smile.

Quickly sliding her fingers out, body devastated as her re-heightening arousal is cruelly terminated, Seven's loose, left arm instinctively tightens protectively around her partner's waist, Kathryn's arms snaking fully around Seven's warm back in reciprocation.

"It has taken me longer than expected to complete this activity…" Seven quietly admits, embarrassed that she has not been able to simply bring Kathryn to orgasm, no, she lost control and took her time to enjoy the process.

Kathryn raises her right hand and slides it onto Seven's cheek, the Captain's face awash with light smears of her own lipstick which blends attractively across the pink lips and skin of the younger woman.

She smiles warmly into Seven's face, speaking tenderly as her eyes glisten, "This short time with you has been the best I have experienced on Voyager…"

Seven's eyes brighten as she accepts this complement as the most meaningful she has ever received, an inviting smile forming across her warm pink face.

Kathryn's lips stretch into a soft grin, her eyes hooded and focusing again on Seven's swollen lips, so stunning as they are in their rarely smiling form, as she speaks in a sultry, low tone, "I now need to get redressed, but can I expect your company tomorrow on the Holodeck? We still have our scheduled Velocity match…"

\---

B'Elanna Torres Personal Log, Star Date: 52619.5

The crew of Voyager witnessed a truly impressive spectacle this afternoon…

Captain Janeway, wearing a sleeveless, above kneelength, midnight blue sheer dress, and matching blue pumps, walking confidently through the corridors of the ship, carrying a thin, black box encased in a black, silk bow - a gift, clearly.

She was on her way to, guess where? Why, Cargo Bay Two, of course.

Harry, who was leaving to start on the beta shift, passed Janeway as she was smiling and nodding graciously towards her astonished and not so astonished crew members, depending upon who knew of her new romance and who didn't, walking as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Chakotay told me that when Harry arrived on the bridge, he was still blushing.

Janeway's hair was tied back in a style not so different to her Borg lover's, her make-up was the same as usual, although the shade of lipstick was different, darker, and she was drawing stares not just because she was out of uniform, but because she happened to look beautiful.

I think Tom might actually have been frightened at the sudden realisation that his Captain was not only secretly a deeply attractive older woman, but that she was having sex, and with another deeply attractive woman.

We were together in the mess hall, I was fixing a malfunctioning replicator, and Janeway had entered the galley to discuss some business with Neelix.

I felt Tom poke me twice, I ignored him, I was busy, but then he grabbed my arms and slowly turned me towards the buffet line.

Janeway and a grinning, pink faced Talaxian, who might have been Neelix, or who might have been Talaxia's equivalent to the Cheshire Cat, were stood chatting in the galley doorway, the Captain politely acknowledging the small, goggling crowd.

Tom turned to me with wide and innocent blue eyes, laughing once in that dumbstruck way he often does, and commented, "Why can't you dress like that for work?"

I replied quietly, "Because I prefer not to dress… for work…", and with that we kissed, and I returned to fixing my replicator.

I must say I would have liked to have stared along with Tom and everybody else, but Janeway in uniform already makes me too hot.

However, I'm not sure what I think about our so-called 'Captain' any more.

Today, her blonde beau was being her usual condescending self, and I may have taken the haughty p'takh to task for it, and she may have stormed off, but how are we supposed to get anything done if Seven can shoot off whenever she wants, facing no reprimand at all from the commanding officer?

No one appreciates Janeway's special treatment of Seven of Nine, but when I tried spelling Seven's faults out her, she reminded me I haven't been the most civil of crew members myself, and so maybe I should just shut up.

Sure, maybe I can learn to tolerate Seven better, but the Captain doesn't know, Tom doesn't know, no one knows that I actually know Seven very intimately, and my anger is not simple impatience or intolerance, I'm sorry to say, but half the time, it's personal.

I'm glad Janeway and Seven have a new thing going, or maybe it's not new, but now the Captain at least feels comfortable sharing it with her crew, and why shouldn't she, she is just a woman, and is probably very lonely.

There is still plenty of bad feeling towards Janeway, which will only increase with this news of her relationship… there will be more than a few who think that since she has broken so many friendships and relationships by stranding all of us out here forever, probably, she herself does not deserve to pursue happiness.

I don't really feel like discussing too many details about what happened between Seven and I right now, I'll just say that I know it was my Klingon manners which eventually scared her off.

I know I will have to accept at some point that although she angers me, much of this anger has its foundations in the fact that I'm frustrated with myself for still caring about her.

But, and I surprised myself when I say it, knowing I mean it, I am truly happy for her and the Captain.

It's only right that two lonely individuals can find love and, kind of, begin to build a life together, isn't it?

Even if one is a selfish, Starfleet parrot, and the other is a former massmurderer?

But I'm really one to talk about decency, I had a long affair with Seven whilst Tom and I were in the earlier stages of our relationship, I'm ashamed to say… And why did I do it?

Because I was stupid and selfish, and Seven, fresh from the collective and eager to learn about human behaviour, even half human behaviour, was more than willing to experiment with me.

I wasn't thrilled at the idea of clearly being someone's experimental partner, but she made me so horny I found it difficult to resist, and in the end, our relationship developed into what I said, a genuine affair.

But I am not the Captain, no, that great accolade is Janeway's, and Janeway's alone, and I cannot help but feel that I don't know where her priorities lie any more.

I believe she still says she will return Voyager to the alpha quadrant in an attempt to convince herself more than any of us that it can be done - six and a half years in the Delta quadrant have taught us that a return to Earth is in fact out of our Captain's control.

Maybe that is why she has let her guard down and is now publicly in a relationship with her own little experiment, Seven of Nine, former Borg drone, and now an independent contractor working for Starfleet.

I resent Janeway, I'm jealous of her, but a happy Captain can only bode well for Voyager, surely, so perhaps I need to get over myself and my bad feelings.

Whether others do the same is up to them, although Tom did mention that one of my engineers, a female Ensign around the same age as me, had regarded the Captain's appearance in the mess hall with absolute revulsion.

He said he thought he saw Janeway look at her, the Captain's smile dropping in what looked like guilt, before the Ensign abandoned her tray and walked out.

But maybe that was Tom's imagination.

I, personally, am going to force myself to talk to the Doctor about my complicated negative feelings towards Janeway - his knowledge of theoretical psychology needs a long-overdue testing, and I need a confidential ear.

I will also keep an eye on that Ensign, I happen to know she still despises Janeway more than I did when I witnessed the Caretaker's array destroyed on Janeway's orders.

She is clever and cooperative, though thoroughly contemptuous of the Captain and all of her orders… unfortunately, her and I have casually bitched many times about Janeway whilst struggling to fulfil her often insane demands and expectations of the engineering staff.

… I told Chakotay I was a bad choice for chief engineer…

I guess Janeway's new relationship with Seven will polarise opinions of her even further.

Hopefully, we can all keep at least some semblance of maturity, myself especially since I'm supposed to be a senior member of staff and loyal to the Queen.

Let's see shall we.

End of entry.

\---

Kathryn's make-up-less eyes are shut.

She is trying to focus on maintaining deep and steady inhalations, her heart rate higher than normal and ready to increase, but not before these few moments of reflection and acceptance.

Today was very stressful.

She did something she now feels was the single most courageous act of her life, at least she was the most scared she had ever been.

Her eyes open as she begins to doubt this analysis, perhaps it was really the most ashamed she had ever been, and she's still trying to convince herself that there is no issue to take with her shiny, new relationship.

Not a single issue.

She takes a moment to ponder whether it would be a good idea to enquire as to whether the Doctor perhaps has knowledge of any hypnotherapy techniques which can be used to control what she believes to be an irrationally high level of self-reproach that she cannot escape.

Her brow furrows as this reproach begins to darken her heart, her eyelids shutting with tension as her mind specifically remembers the look Ensign Alice Ryan gave her as she stood grinning next to Neelix in the mess hall.

Less than a week after the crew of Voyager had learnt they had to make the Delta quadrant their "temporary" new home, Ryan had paid the Captain an unexpected visit at the doors of her quarters, marching in as the Captain requested the doors opened.

Similar in appearance to a younger Kathryn Janeway, except for her long, dark brown hair, which was tied in a loose bun, and light green eyes which stared blazing into those of the Captain's, her slim build and Irish paleness were unmistakable in likeness to the woman she seemed ready to kill.

Kathryn was unable to hold her countenance as the enraged Ensign immediately broke down in tears… proceeding to blame the Captain for separating her from her young family forever.

Although Kathryn had far from given up hope or options for Voyager's safe and swift return to Earth during this early period of adjustment, the Captain listened and in spite of herself, allowed her own not so deeply buried fear of a life without Mark to take hold as Ryan wept and scolded the Captain's "lunacy and self-centredness" to her face.

Before Janeway was able to think of a response, tears in her own eyes, Ryan finished with, "I hope I quickly die in this quadrant, as death will be preferable to a lifetime serving you."

"Alice-" Janeway managed to croaked as the disgusted junior Starfleet officer glared once more at the Captain she hated, before storming out.

Although Janeway reckons Alice Ryan has probably revised that opinion since she has not died, nor chosen to die, in the six and a half years away from her boyfriend and and twin daughters, perhaps having latched on to some hope after all like everybody else was having to do, Kathryn considers whether the Ensign may have chosen life in the hope of seeing her Captain perish, or court-martialed.

Sighing as her conscience begins to close in on her, positioning itself ready to temper her happiness in whatever form it comes in, as it has done all these years previous, Kathryn breathes a quiet "No" into the dry air of her starlit sleeping quarters.

Breathing still steadily, the Captain spends the next minute refocusing on her most recent "transgression", Seven of Nine.

Facial features relaxing, her eyelids slowly open as she returns to reviewing her walk of shame, considering whether it was a display of courage, or a display of abject stupidity, or both.

Having the option to transport directly from her quarters to Cargo Bay Two after she had swapped her uniform for an outfit more appropriate, she felt, for a quick visit to see her girlfriend, and bearing an important gift, her first to Seven since their relationship began, at the last minute Kathryn decided otherwise.

It was maybe a little cowardly to basically ask B'Elanna to, discreetly or not, share news of her and Seven's new relationship with the other senior officers and with the crew, but it would have definitely been cowardly of her to use the internal transporters to visit Seven.

Seven knows the crew are aware of her and Kathryn's status, and for them to continue 'sneaking around', or at least, for the Captain to continue sneaking around, it would indicate she herself felt that her relationship with the younger woman was still something of a scandal.

Kathryn suspects that like her feelings for Mark are likely to never leave her, her feelings for Seven are likely to never be completely guilt-free.

And as for Alice Ryan, and every other crew member still suffering acutely from being separated, maybe permanently, from their families, partners and friends as a result of her command decision to allow that separation in preference to allowing an innocent alien race to be destroyed… What can she do, the decision has been made…

Well, she could always look for a way of breaking the temporal prime directive and transporting Voyager and her crew back in time, but then, they would never have explored the as yet unexplored Delta quadrant, and Voyager would never have been pulled into fluidic space by a crafty Borg named Seven of Nine, Something Adjunct of Something Else.

The crew of Voyager have suffered, but they have also flourished… Or is that just the Captain's selfish mind putting a selfish positive spin on their collective endeavour to return home?

"Oh, sod it all" an old English colleague and friend of Mark's used to exclaim whenever events in life and/ work became too ludicrous.

"Sod it all…" Kathryn speaks softly, her heart beat slowly increasing as she opens her naked lips to inhale deeply.

Not giving the vast considerations of life another thought, not tonight, Kathryn's mind and body refocus entirely on the new and welcome task at hand.

In front of her stands her too-tidy bedroom, the random objects she has collected and has been given as gifts not comparing much to the vast number assembled in her bedroom in Indiana, but this isn't Indiana.

Behind her the ever present starfield glows its faint light across her bare back and thighs, her American size four uniform scrunched up in a pile, along with her underwear, on her left side, Kathryn's slim, naked body standing on its hands and knees upon a firm, mid-grey covered mattress.

Breath slowly shallowing, her eyes begin to roll upwards as pleasant memories glaze over them; the exquisite burn of Seven's fingers and fingertips around and into her cunt, the divine taste of her lips, her tongue, the bracingly fresh and hot sensation of Seven's full breasts over and between her own…

Closing her lips and lowering her head, her nose inhaling one last long and purposeful stream of air, her loose, auburn hair falling over her cheeks and in front of her eyes, Kathryn uses her wrists and knees to slowly push her body backwards. 

A heavily lubricated Command Red, Sevens off-the-cuff return gift to the Captain after the older woman presented her with a beautiful present, is attached to its fully functional retractable arm, which hangs from a small, grey ledge containing a power cell newly pinned to the windowsill, presses its cool gel softly into Kathryn's amber-fringed ass.

Kathryn sharply inhales through clenching teeth as she brings her head back up, her auburn hair falling back over her bare back, "Uhhhhhhhhh…" finally escaping her lips as her tight skin begins to very slowly stretch open, Red's slippery surface tickling her membranous skin, sending a sharp shiver through her ass and across her crotch.

She inhales softly and bites her lower lip, pausing and feeling the responsive, retractable arm slowly massage the toy into her exit, her stretching skin slowly but surely welcoming the object as it used to welcome Mark.

Kathryn fleetingly remembers the exhilaration she felt as Mark's large, rough-skinned hands grasped her hips and his hard, erect penis ploughed her into earthly-worryless euphoria, the delicious soreness dissolving her anger and anguish, if only temporarily, more fully than 'regular sex' could do.

He stretched and filled her with flames, and she whimpers as she pushes herself a little further back, the arm responding in like and vibrating briefly as it enters a little further, Kathryn almost becoming distressed by her memories.

The usefulness of this new toy makes her remember however its efficiency-loving creator and she begins to smile, absorbing the stimulation and feeling wonderful contentment.

"Oh, Seven…" she moans tenderly, pushing back further and silently rejoicing as she feels the deepening mass of Command Red, her jaw falling open as her eyelids finally shut.

Her clit pangs sweetly as her entire semicircle of sensitive skin begins to vibrate along with hot, thick Red, her fingers and toes curling along with her back, the additional memory of Seven pleasuring herself with this toy only the day before making her body buck under the strain as she gasps serenely.

Moving her left wrist to take the full weight of her upper body, the toy disappearing nearly four inches inside her, she groans and lifts her right hand upwards, fingers clawing into her mouth as she opens her fluttering eyes, grinning hungrily.

Pushing steadily back and forth into the toy, the retractable arm now slowly pumping the toy in and out her wettening rear channel, Kathryn's limber body begins to glow with deep, internal embers, the thin skin of her breasts and nipples tingling and back crawling.

She groans into her elegant fingers, pushing her ass backwards to engulf five inches of Command Red as she pants, eyes watering as nerves pinch into her aching clit, her vibrating slit drooling juice into her folds.

Slowly sliding her glistening fingers out from between her pouting lips, Kathryn looks down at her swinging breasts, her body pushing merrily into the pleasure tool as she reaches down, her nipples grazing over the skin of her forearms as her wet second and third finger sink into her open pussy.

Fingertips swimming over her vagina and immediately onto her clit, Kathryn's lips strain over her teeth as she begins to furiously rub her clit, grunting stiffly.

The added movement of her fingers vibrating the warm flesh of her pink folds and auburn mound, rousing still more flaring nerve endings, causes sparkling heat to branch from her skin's various stimulants, making her lithe body slowly quake with satisfaction.

Kathryn's jaw now hangs wide open, her mind filling with images of Seven's breasts, bum and body, dreaming of the blondes smoothness against her skin, and imagining it is Seven's fingers pumping into her ass as in a low, deeply pleasured tone, her fingers manically vibrating her clit and ass sucking most the length of her new toy, she growls, "Yessssss… Sevennnnn… yesss"

Uncontrollable heat now savaging her full sex, reaching up her intercostal muscles and wrenching her neck and sensitive breasts, Kathryn chokes with ecstasy, her limp hand falling back onto the mattress as her body presses further back into the rumbling toy which sinks half an inch further, vibrating with slick savagery for a few more long moments.

Kathryn's juice-covered right fingers and hand reach and grasp her right breast as her orgasming body jerks unsteadily into Command Red, the Captain breathing in sharp wheezes.

She remembers the very specific shade of red of her new toy, and it's four flat, shining pips, along with Seven's slight embarrassment upon showing it to her, although she did not reveal its name.

Whimpering with a long strain of intense pleasure, Kathryn rasps to herself bittersweetly, squeezing her breast and pinching her solid, pink nipple, "In the end… don't we all just get fucked… by Command…"

Behind her, distant stars and worlds twinkle in the vastness of a space so empty and yet so full of passion, and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience in reading this chapter, don't ask me how it got so very long, I don't know either…<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
